


A New Start

by Charm2999



Category: Fruits Basket, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 68,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charm2999/pseuds/Charm2999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one chapter ends another one begins and Harry and Momiji need a fresh start more than anyone. </p><p>Harry can't seem to move on with his life even three years after the end of the war. George gives him a chance to start over in Japan at a new Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.</p><p>Momiji decides to move out during his last year of high school to try to get away from the main house after the curse is broken. He know he doesn't want to forget the past but running away from it couldn't be that bad could it?</p><p>- Spoilers for both series and EWE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!

Harry walked into the shop one morning looking even more exhausted then normal. He had large bags under his eyes, his hair looked like a worse disaster than usual and he looked like he'd been dragged through hell and back.

George watched his friend walk in and had to stop himself from falling over in shock at the mans appearance

"You alright there mate?" He asked cautiously, afraid that Harry might explode if be applied to much pressure

"Never better." Harry's drawl dripped with sarcasm as he replied.

"Well good to know, we've got lots of things to get done today! Now how bought you perk up or better yet... You wait here I'm get some of them laughing poppers I've been playing with and we'll have a little experiment"

"Oh knock it off George" Harry said as he walked over to the chair behind the main desk and sat down putting his head in his hands.

 It had been three years since the war and things were going wonderfully in the wizarding world. People were happy. The lives lost during the war were an often remembered and commemorated tragedy, but for the most part people were slowly moving forward in their lives. The Weaslys still mourned for Fred but the pain was slowly healing. Hermione was now training to be a medi-witch and was at the head of her class. Ron had gone straight into the Aurors program after the war and everyone who met him all expected wonderful thing for him. Harry on the other hand had not.

 While it seemed everyone else was moving forward it felt like Harry was constantly frozen in the past. And don't get me wrong; he had tried to move forward, to live his life. But it seemed that no one really wanted him to. It felt as If the whole wizarding world wanted him to stay frozen in the past as their 17-year-old hero. No one outside of his small group of friends would let him forget the war. He was frozen back in time and the stress from it was starting to show.

 Since the war Harry had done very little with his life. He and Ginny had broken up soon after the war, quickly realizing they made better friends than lovers. And Harry's life consisted of getting up going to the shop and then going to see and take care of Teddy.

After Fred's passing George had no idea how he would go on running the shop. Not because of the missing manpower after his brothers passing. But just out of sheer depression. Harry had gotten him out if that. He forced him to open up, to brighten the world just a little bit with the items in his shop. The way they had during the war. And George agreed to do it on one condition. That Harry would do it with him as a full business partner. Harry had refused at first but George was good at blackmail so he didn’t have much of a choice.

 In this way the two of them saved one another, George from his crippling sadness and Harry from his.

But since the war George had continued to grow and expand the business as Fred would have wanted. He even had shops in America now, which were being run by his best friend Lee Jordan. And he was planning to open a few more internationally as well as opening a whole new muggle branch of stores.

Harry had a huge part in this since, as George quickly learned, Harry is a damn good business man and well adept to dealing with the banks and other such big bodies.

Everything in their lives should have been going according to plan. Harry should be happy like the rest of them. But he wasn't.

"What's wrong Harry?" George asked as he knelt down in front of him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder

"I ... I just can't. I just can't do this anymore George." Harry sighed, there were tears in his eyes but George didn't comment on them

"Can't do what Harry? Talk to me; tell me what's wrong. I'm right here for you, you know that right?" George said as he peeled Harry’s hands from his face and made him look up at him.

"This! All of it! Look around us George the worlds moved on, and everyone’s moving forward and being happy and I'm… I'm stuck! It's just not fair…” Harry stopped for a moment to try to gain some composure. After taking a deep breath he continued, “Why can't I move forward and be happy too?" Harry finally couldn't stop the tears and let them fall freely. "It’s like everywhere I go there's a reminder of the war. Or there's someone whose there just watching me, waiting for me to do something like I'm some sort of animal. And to make matters worse both the ministry and Rita Skeeter have people fallowing me."

"Wait! What the bloody hell! Why?" George looked around almost comically checking if there was anyone in the shop. He then locked and warded the doors and cast a muting spell on the room so their conversation couldn't be heard.

"There are rumors floating around that my magic ability has been steadily increasing beyond capacity and there's a fear that I’ll either loose control of it or learn to harness it. That and Skeeters just a bitch. 

"You’re joking! They can’t be serious about this! It's absurd!" George said in anger and shock.

"They are and it's driving me insane. I need to get away from here but I don't know what to do any more! I don't know where to go. I'm just so lost." Harry admitted for the first time that he could not handle this anymore.

Just as George was about to reply there was a knock on the door.

“George? It's me Kaito! Hey are you in there? We have an appointment remember?" Someone yelled outside the door. 

"Shit I forgot about that! Ok Harry go upstairs and get yourself cleaned up there's someone I want you to meet! And don’t your dare worry about any of this! We’ll figure it all out before the days done! I promise Ok?" George asked Harry gently as he wiped the tears off his face. Harry nodded slowly and went to get up but George caught him in a tight hug that reminded him a lot of Molly. 

"Don't worry we will figure this out ok?" George asked him again to which Harry nodded and walked up the stairs. 

Once Harry was out of sight George ran over to the door and opened it for the young man who had been knocking on the door furiously.

"Kaito my friend I have been waiting for you. Sorry to keep you waiting!" George said happily to the man in front of him.

Kaito was much shorter then George, but then again, who wasn't? He was around 5'7 and looked to be around 27 years old with dark brown hair and eyes. He walked into the shop and looked completely out of place in his simple black suit in comparison to the bright and colorful shop. He smiled up at George, already use to his cheerful disposition. 

"How are you doing George? Well I hope?" Kaito asked to which George just smiled happily. They soon walked over to the back room of the shop behind the front desk and stairs where the office was and both took a seat. 

"I guess we should get down to business. Since we last spoke I have gotten full permission from both the wizarding and muggle authorities to open both the shops in Japan. The only conditions they have placed is that a disillusioning spell must be kept on the muggle shop at all times just in case a muggle sees something curious." Kaito said, quite pleased with him self that he had managed to get all this done in such a short amount of time.

"Wow Kaito you’re a miracle worker! I didn't think we’d be ready for another year." George said pleased 

"What can I say? I'm just that good!" He replied making both of them laugh. 

"So now that we know this is happening how are you planning on running this thing? Everything worked out well for the American shops but that only because Lee has been there this whole time. I don't know how we're going to pull it off this time." Kaito had spoken to George about this before but he usually was forced off the subject by George's enthusiasm for other things.

"Well this shop does run itself for the most part. Plus Harry-" George stopped mid sentence

"Harry? Who Harry? What's Harry?" Kaito asked only to jump back in his chair as George jumped up and ran to the stairs.

"HARRY!!! HARRY COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE I HAVE AN AMAZING IDEA AND I NEED YOU HERE RIGHT NOW." George yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I am not going to try those stupid laughing poppers George! I am a man NOT A GUINIE PIG!" Harry yelled back as he came down the stairs. 

George saw Harry come down and all but dragged him to Kaito by the sleeve of his shirt.

"Harry meets Ryouji Kaito. My business partner who has been helping me expand and internationalize the business. Kaito, meet by friend, investor and co-owner Harry Potter." Harry blanched at the business title that George liked to pin on him but smiled at the man in front of him regardless of his mood a few minutes ago.

"Mr. Potter! It's a pleasure to finally meet you. George never shuts up about you." Harry and Kaito both laughed at that one.

"The pleasure is mine I assure you." Harry replied back politely.

"Well?" George asked, the excitement evident on his face

"Well what?" Kaito and Harry responded at the same time, only to smile at each other at the action. It seemed they both had dealing with George as a good point of similarity.

"Don't you see Harry? Kaito is the answer to all of our problems! This is perfect! We can kill two birds with one stone!" George went on to explain, but not really.

Kaito sighed and rolled his eyes at the red head. "George how many times must I tell you this. I'm very flattered but the truth is I am married and therefore must turn down your advances." Kaito stressed dramatically as Harry burst into laughter at the sheer hilarity of it. George froze for a moment in confusion then laughed realizing what he'd jut said.

"See Kaito, this is why I like you" George explained extravagantly motioning what he said with his hands.

"George, what the fuck are you on about?" Harry asked through the laughing fit. It had been a while since he had laughed this hard and increasingly liked Kaito.

"Kaito is helping me open a wizarding AND muggle shop in Japan!" George explained

"Really? That's wonderful!! Why didn't you tell me sooner this is great news! Have you told the others? Molly and Arthur will be out of their minds with joy!" Harry exclaimed

 "He said he wanted it to be a surprise" Kaito elaborated, a smile still placed on his face. Harry responded with another smile in return. "We've gotten permission to open them earlier today."

 "Yes but there still a lot to do! We still need to find a place for the shops!" George said with a groan just thinking about the amour of things that they still had to do.

 "Already done. I got the land permits for both before I got here. I had already placed a reservation on the plots I wanted ages ago." Kaito bragged with a smirk. He was the best in the business and he liked for everyone to know it. Harry stared in surprise that he'd managed to do such a thing so quickly. It had taken them ages to set up the first shop in the states.

 "What? Well then we better hurry and find contractors!" George said excitedly. Kaito gave him a bored look and pulled some papers out of his inner jacket pocket.

 "What do you take me for George? Here sign this they start tomorrow." George stared at him with wide eyes and hugged him without warning as tightly as he could.

"You are my Merlin!! I will worship the ground you walk on forevermore my king!!" George said while still hugging Kaito, to which he laughed and with Harry's help eventually pried George off.

"The wizarding shop will be open by mid April, the muggle one will take a bit longer since it has to be done without magic so it doesn't cause suspicion." Kaito explained as George signed all the necessary paperwork.

"That being said I was hoping we could go to Japan in March to make sure everything is ready for the opening and we'll stay there till July when the shops will be running under control." Kaito explained

"Wait, staying there?" Harry asked in surprise

"Yes, in America Lee handles everything but he wont be available for this so we'll do all of the opening business ourselves." Kaito continued, to which Harry nodded in silent shock, not knowing what he would do without George for that long.

"Yup" George said as he looked up from the paperwork. "Except slight change of plan. I won't be going to Japan." George said happily.

"WHAT?!" Kaito stared at George in shock waiting for him to continue. When no explanation came he started almost shaking with anger.

"Are you INSANE?! George I know I'm extremely capable of handling most of the insane things you ask me to do but this!? This I cannot do! It's just not possible!" Kaito shouted as George got up and went back into the shop, getting it ready for the store opening. "Listen to me George I am not handling the set up for all of these crazy contraptions” He ranted as he pointed to some of the more dangerous store items “Or the storage of some of those insane potions of yours! I am not some lunatic who would have a suicide wish like that. I am NOT doing this alone!" Kaito said as he literally and figuratively put his foot down. 

"I never said you were doing it alone." George said with a smirk clearly enjoying Kaito’s anger. 

"I know where you’re going with this George and I don't like it." Harry said in response as George smiled even wider. Kaito looked between the two of them, obviously confused by Harry’s

"Harry my boy! Don't you see? This is everything we've been waiting for!" George said as he squeezed Harry's shoulders.

"Oh! Is that so?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Listen, it's simple! You need an escape route and I'm giving you one!! This is perfect!!" George said enthusiastically. 

"George!! This is not what I meant!! I was thinking a cabin in the middle of the Canadian wilderness or something along those lines! This is insane!" Harry responded

"What's insane about it? Give me one good reason!" George proclaimed 

"Oh I don't know! Maybe the fact that I don’t speak a word of JAPANESE!" Harry shouted 

"Well you could learn it." Kaito interjected, finally catching on to their train of thought. 

"You are supposed to be on my side! This is crazy" Harry sighed in exasperation. 

"Hey I'm on whatever side gets me through this with as little stress as possible and I think out of the two of you, you are the better option." Kaito explained. 

"Bullshit." Harry replied 

"Harry! Why are you fighting this? It's perfect! No one would think of looking for you or going after you there!" 

"Wait who's going after him?" Kaito asked 

"The ministry" Harry replied 

"What the hell? Why?" Kaito said looking at Harry in surprise 

"I am apparently such a risk to society that they are now keeping a constant eye on me" Harry said with irritation 

"See this" Kaito pointed, "This is why I don't like the British ministry. This is why I live in America, and sometimes in Japan, these people are crazy!" 

"Well what do you think Kaito" George asked "Is it a good idea to send him there or not?"

He could tell this was serious so he stood silently for a second thinking over the options.

"Well it's better than sending him to America. The ministry has a consulate there so they might still be able to fallow him but they don't have one in Japan." Kaito explained finally.

"That doesn't solve the language problem." Harry pointed out in resignation 

"Oh we can just find you a memory tutor! There are a lot of good magical ones that use memory charms and other sorts of magic to get you to learn to read and speak in record time! I'd say you could just use a translation spell but if you’re going to be living there for an extended period it might be better it you just learned it." Kaito explained 

Harry sighs as he looked at the two of them. "So I'm actually doing this?" 

Both just smiled and nodded back in response. 


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momiji realizes that he is really alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

 

"So you’re really doing this?" Momiji turned abruptly towards the door where Hatsuharu was leaned against the door staring at him.

 Momiji smiled brightly as he always did and nodded in response.

 "Why didn't you tell anyone? We were all together today when we saw off Tohru and Kyo." Hatsuharu asked

Momiji continue so smile as he replied, "Why worry them? It's not like I’m moving to America or something! It's just a new apartment closer to school. Plus I really didn't want to worry them before they left." Momiji responded as he continued packing.

Hatsuharu took the hint and began to silently help him pack up as well. They were quiet for a moment as the put all of Momiji things away in boxes. It was at least half an hour before either of them spoke. Hatsuharu had always been the more quiet out of the two of them but for Momiji to be this quiet, it was unnerving.

"How'd your dad take it? When he found out." Hatsuharu asked, more to fill the silence than anything else.

"He didn't" Momiji responded

"He didn't care?" Hatsuharu was shocked for a moment, that didn't seem like Momiji dad. Even though he had never spent much time with the man he had met him on many different occasions and he was usually a very caring man when it came to his son.

"He doesn't know. He's in Singapore right now and I went over his head to get permission to leave" Momiji said with a giggle, but Hatsuharu could tell it was forced. "He's going to be so mad! But it's ok! I’m sure he'll understand!" Momiji said hopefully.

"Over his head?" Hatsuharu asked. He never took his eyes of the blond as he waited for a response. Momiji’s shoulders tensed slightly but the smile on his face stayed intact.

"I asked Akito" Momiji didn't look up but he could almost feel the shock radiating off of hatsaharu "He- She was nice about it. She is a lot nicer now. She even found me the apartment. Her an Shingure I mean." Momiji explained.

"You were that desperate huh?" Hatsaharu asked.

Momiji smiled sadly to himself, still not lifting his head to look his cousin and best friend in the eye. "It's suffocating... The atmosphere in this house... It always has been but recently I just can't handle it anymore…” Momiji continued to look down in the box he was currently packing. It took him a moment to just compose himself before he continued. This decision had been tough on him. This whole year had been tough on him.

“I…I don't have to handle it anymore. So I won't." Momiji’s voice wavered as he spoke "There is no reason for me to be here. Not any more... There's just no reason for me to be anywhere any more." Momiji said with a smile, as he always did, the tears welled in in his big golden eyes, he was  unable to control them this time.

Hatsuharu stared at his cousin for a moment then he silently walked up to him and enveloped him in a hug. He held him there for a long time as Momiji finally allowed himself to cry. It was rare for him to really cry anymore. So Hatsuharu held him until he was done. He could feel Momiji holding onto his shirt for dear life and realized at that moment that Momiji was completely alone. He had no one. The curse had been his life. And now It was gone and everyone else had somewhere to go. Something to strive towards. Someone's to love. Before they were alone together now Momiji had no one.

"I'm sorry" Momiji whispered into Hatsuharu shirt as his sobs finally died down.

"Don't say that." Hatsaharu held Momiji even tighter as he tried to compose himself.

"I don’t want you to worry." Momiji said with a sniffle as he went to wipe the tears of his face. Hatsaharu beat him to it as he took Momiji’s face in his hands and wiped them himself.

"I don't want you to suffer alone. And I won't let you"

Momiji smiled at what he said and covered Hatsuharu’s hands with his own. "Thanks Haru...I don't know what I would do without you."

"I guess that is one thing you'll never know." Hatsaharu said smiling down at Momiji "Now lets finish all this packing"

Momiji smiled and nodded as they both got back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Thank you for reading!!


	3. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides that he can no longer put off telling Hermione and Ron about his big move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!

Harry looked at his two best friends as they sat across from him on the couch. They currently sat at Grimmauld Place chatting over some tea. It seemed strange even to Harry that they were doing something so mundane. They don't see each other together like this very often anymore. Both Hermione and Ron were usually too busy with training and Harry with Teddy and the store, so the three of them being together was pretty rare, but here they were.

They both looked extremely worried. They both smiled and talked, but Harry could tell. He heard it in the difference of Ron’s tone of voice and the way Hermione kept picking at the things around her; adjusting her hair, then the tea cup, and then her hair again. Harry would have stopped her, would have consoled them both that nothing was wrong, but then again it was the 1st of March. He was due to leave the country in exactly ten days from that very moment and the only problem was that he hadn’t broken the news to his friends yet. He wanted to tell them a month ago, but he never seemed to find the right time. And now they were going to kill him for not telling them sooner. He sighed as he thought about what was about to happen.

Ron and Hermione both turned to Harry immediately, their conversation died in an instant. Harry stared back at them like a deer caught in headlights. He sighed again, ran his hand through his hair and tried to calm himself for a moment.

“Ah to hell with it. What the bloody hell is going on mate? You called us here randomly in the middle of the week with no warning. Come on. Out with it. What’s on your mind?” Ron, as always, broke first and got straight to the point. He stared at his best friend and sighed. He put down his cup and walked over to Harry and sat down next to him. He put his hand on Harry’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “What’s up?”

“I’m moving to Japan,” Harry blurted out. A second of silence passed between them as Ron and Hermione were caught completely off guard.

“Well that was not what I was expecting,” Ron answered back.

“WHAT?” Hermione stared at her best friend in shock. She genuinely couldn’t believe her ears. “Are you joking Harry? You are not serious!” They both waited for an answer, but Harry seemed to have just realized he had feet, so he decided to stare at them instead.

“Harry?” Ron called out.

“Yeah?” Harry responded.

“Yeah what mate?” Ron coaxed.

“Yes! Yeah what?” Hermione had at some point stood up and now stared down at them. Harry looked up at her for a moment and thought what he must have looked like to her. He was acting insane. This was not the person he wanted to be right now. Damn it! He took a deep breath before he spoke.

“I need to get out of here Hermione. I cannot do this anymore. I’m miserable and depressed. I’m not moving forward in my life and the truth of the matter is that it is driving me crazy!” Harry shot out of his seat and looked her in the eyes as he spoke. He was not going to deal with this anymore he had to make them understand.

“Harry…,” The shocked look on Hermione’s face would have been comical in a different setting.

“Listen. I love you two. You’re my best friends and I know if there’s anything I can ever say I have in this world, it's you two. But that’s the thing. You two are all that I have. I just…I have nothing to really live for. Don’t get me wrong! I have you guys and Teddy and everyone else, but nothing that’s just…that’s just MINE.” Silence fell over the three of them and Harry dropped back into his chair. He looked down at his shoes and wished that this wasn’t happening. He didn’t want it to be like this. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to be happy so badly. He wanted it so badly that it hurt. And it just wasn’t fair. Why could everyone else move on? Why could everyone else be ok? Why could they all be so happy and not him?

“Harry? Mate?” Ron put his hand on Harry’s back and made him look up. This wasn’t the first time either of them had seen him cry, but seeing him now, it made Ron wonder how many times he had shed these tears alone.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Hermione’s voice was barely a whisper as she spoke. Harry looked up and met her sad gaze. He knew she could feel his pain. She always could. Harry turned to Ron and saw the worry in his eyes. He was so sure they would have been angry. He scoffed to himself and wondered how he could have been so stupid.

“I just didn’t want you to worry.” Harry knew that was the wrong thing to say even before he had said it. But it was the truth.

“For the love of Merlin mate! How many times do we have to tell you not to do this? Damn it Harry! We worry more when you do stupid shit like this!” Ron was red with anger in an instant. Harry didn’t need to look at him to know that. “So you’re moving to Japan? You don’t even speak Japanese! Did you think about that before you thought up this crazy idea of yours?” Ron asked as he ran his hand through his bright red hair.

“Hey! It wasn’t my idea!” Harry jumped up in his own defense.

“Then who’s was it?” Hermione intercepted. Both she and Ron waited for an answer, but Harry seemed to have frozen in his spot the moment the words had slipped from her mouth. “Harry?”

“George's…,” He spoke so quietly that they would have never have heard him if they hadn’t been standing so close.

“GEORGE?!” They both shouted in unison.

“I know how it sounds but‒,” Harry tried to jump in, but it was too late.

“Harry! George is NOT the person to take life advice from! He was probably joking when he said it!” Hermioneshouted as Ron nodded in agreement.

“No he wasn’t! We have been planning this over a month!” Harry shouted back.

“A MONTH!” Hermione looked at Harry in astonishment. A month and he hadn’t said a bloody thing.

“I know you’re mad,” Harry went to defend himself, "but—"

“Harry James Potter don’t you DARE get this twisted! I am NOT MAD!” Hermione shouted.

“’Mione, love. You look extremely mad right now.” Ron looked almost equally as scared as Harry. Almost.

“I AM NOT MAD.” Hermione froze for a moment and then tried to take a deep breath. When that didn’t workshe took another and then another. After a few moments she was finally able to control herself enough tocontinue. “I’m not mad. I’m upset. And hurt. You should have trusted us.”

“I know,” Harry mumbled as his eyes dropped to the floor. He didn’t know what to do, but before he couldthink of anything his two best friends enveloped him in their arms. He looked up to see them hugging himand couldn’t help but smile. How could he be so stupid sometimes?They stayed like that for a moment. Just holding each other. Eventually they broke apart and Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of Harry.

“So…why Japan? Seems kind of random. No offense mate,” Ron said.

“Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys! We're opening two shops in Japan. One in their wizarding city and another in muggle Tokyo! I’m going to oversee the opening with a business partner we have,” Harry told them excitedly.

“Really? Well that’s great Harry! Congratulations!” Hermione said with a small smile as she watched how happy he got when talking about the shop.

“You should tell that to George! It was all him and our business partner Kaito. I only found out a month ago. The first shop opens in mid-April,” Harry said as Ron charmed the teas hot again and handed them a cup each.

“So when will you be headed out there?” Ron asked, trying his best to keep his face nonchalant.

“The 10th,” Harry responded as he took a sip of his tea.

“Of April?” Hermione asked.

“March,” Harry corrected.

“Oh March," Ron parroted. A full beat passed before the couple started shouting again.

“MARCH?” Ron asked.

“THAT IS IN 10 DAYS HARRY!” Hermione yelled at the exact same time.

“Yeah…,” Harry trailed off.

“Ok so Japanese?” Ron asked.

“Ron he could just use a translation charm,” Hermione stated after shaking herself out of shock.

“No I learned Japanese. I had a witch tutor me in it. She used all types of charms and stuff. I can speak it perfectly now. And I can read and write in it too! But you guys could always use charms if you come to visit,” Harry explained.

“When. When we come to visit you,” Hermione corrected. “And you’ll have to tell me what that process was like! I read about them when we were learning about speech therapy and how the practice has been adapted in different ways. How long did it take and‒”

“So how long are you planning to stay there?” Ron interrupted.

“Well at least until July when the second shop opens, but I think it’ll be longer than that,” Harry said as he rubbed the back of his head, glad that Ron had saved him by changing the subject.

“And what about Teddy?” Ron asked.

“Andromeda is going to be taking care of him full time. She already planned to take him with her when she went on vacation with Mrs. Malfoy this summer. We both agreed that I would decide what I was going to do by September, whether that means moving back to London or staying in Japan. I have till September to get settled down and make a decision,” Harry answered.

“Are you really sure about this Harry?” Hermione asked. She put her hands lightly on top of his, looked him straight in the eyes, and waited for a definite answer.

“Yeah I’m sure,” Harry responded. He had never been more sure about anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it I'd love to hear what you think! Don't be afraid to leave a review!


	4. Bitter Sweet Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for reading.

Momiji sighed as he packed the last of his boxes into Hatori’s car. He smiled at them before he closed the trunk door and turned to look at the main house.  He turned around and leaned against the car and continued to smile, but this time at the thought of no longer having to call this house his home. There was a tinge of sadness in his smile when he thought of everything he was leaving behind, but that was inevitable. This house was safety net. It was his equivalent to a child's blanket or favorite teddy bear and it hurt to say goodbye. But it was the right thing to do.

Hatori took one last drag from his cigarette before he tossed it on the ground and stomped on it before joining Momiji.  His hands slid into his pant pockets out of habit as he stood next to him. They both just stared at the house for a moment before Hatori finally broke the silence.

"I thought you were joking," Hatori stated as he turned away from the blond and slid into the driver’s side of the car.

Momiji laughed and jumped into the other side of the car, slamming the door a little too hard for Hatori’s liking.

"Why ‘Tori? I know I'm funny, but I don't make jokes that often!" Momiji said laughing as Hatori gave him the look of executed patience he usually saved for Ayame and Shingure.

"Oh come on, it’s not that bad. I'm just a few minutes away! And I'll give Hatsaharu a key so you two can always come and visit me," Momiji exclaimed as he bounced up and down in his seat with excitement.

Hatori didn't comment on the absurdity of giving Hatsaharu a spare key when he was always losing his own. Instead he just sighed and fought the urge to grab another cigarette.

They pulled up to a stoplight and Hatori put his hand on Momiji’s head. "I will miss you Momiji. Regardless of how far away you are. And do not think for a second that I won't be coming to check up on you. I've already asked Mayu to keep a close eye on you," Hatori said before turning back to the road.

"You have my teacher spying on me? Not cool Hatori. Not cool," Momiji shouted before crossing his arms and pouting like a four year old.

"I'm not cool," Hatori said as he tried not to smile at his antics. Hatori couldn't help but feel responsible for the little blond ball of energy, even if he wasn't so little anymore. Hatori had been the one to erase his mother’s memories so he knew what it was like to lose someone you love and watch as they moved forward in their life without you.

Momiji had been there for him when he lost Kana in a way no one else could have been and Hatori had cared for Momiji when he was separated from his mom in a way no one else did. Regardless of the broken curse, the bond they now had was unbreakable. Momiji always gave Hatori hope and pushed him towards happiness. Now it was Hatori’s turn to help Momiji towards his. And if that was a new apartment, well then what the hell, who was he to complain.

"Hey we're here!" Momiji exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah," Hatori responded and parked the car. "Alright let's go in and tell them we’re here."

Momiji smiled and nodded before running out the door and towards the front gate. Hatori followed behind him, just shaking his head at the boy’s actions.

They walked over to the gate and stepped inside only to recoil from the chaos going on in front of them.

 

***

Harry smiled at Hermione and Ron. This was the first time he was going to be apart from them for such an extended period of time. It hurt if he thought about it, but this was inevitable.

"I’ll miss you Harry," Hermione said as she hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you too 'Mione," Harry replied as he squeezed her tightly one more time. Eventually she let go and Ron practically tackled him into another one.

"I'll miss you Harry. Don't have too much fun without us, alright mate?" said Ron.

"Alright," Harry responded weakly and he hugged him again. Just as they separated Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came hurrying out the burrow with George. Molly got to him first and enveloped him in one of her signature hugs. He hugged her back and then proceeded to hug Mr. Weasley as well.

George smiled at him before he gave him one last goodbye hug. Harry smiled and pulled away from him. He walked back over to Kaito and took a deep breath. Just as he was about to exhale something slammed into his legs from behind.

Instantly he turned around to see a four year old clutching onto him for dear life, his hair changing colours by the second.

"Don go 'Ary," the boy mumbled into his black pant legs.

Harry smiled sadly at the little boy. He picked him up and rested the boy on his hip. The boy immediately clutched onto his neck and buried his face into his collar, refusing to look up.

"Teddy we talked about this. Remember baby?" Harry patted the boy softly on the back in an effort to relax him. "It's only for a little while I promise."

"No," Teddy grumbled.

"Teddy," Harry said sternly.

"No. No. NO!" Teddy shouted as his hair became a bright red.

"Teddy?" Harry turned around the see Andromeda standing there in the field in her always beautiful robes. "Sweetheart it's only for a few months and then Harry will be all yours again. But until then don't you want to stay with grandma for a while?" Andromeda asked. "I promise he will be back before you know it."

"Promise?" Teddy looked at Harry curiously.

"I promise," Harry agreed and slowly handed him to Molly who was bribing him with a bit of chocolate.

Harry turned back to Andromeda and hugged her as well. "I'm sorry about leaving you with all the responsibility for him. I promise I'll figure things out soon." Harry said.

"Sweetheart you're 20. Please go out and act like it. Go! Live! I'll take care of Teddy don't you worry! You have had to grow up far too quickly for my liking and now you have a chance to fix that. Don't worry about anything else. We'll manage just fine I promise." Andromeda pulled Harry into another hug and kissed him on the forehead before finally letting him go. He gave her one last smile and walked over to Teddy to give him another hug and kiss. He finally walked back to the portkey Kaito was holding.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," Harry answered. He looked back once more at the people who had become his family and waved one last time. He then grabbed the port-key and was pulled through. Before he knew it he fell onto the concrete floor of the country that would now be his home until further notice. Kaito turned to him and was barley able to suppress his laughter. He extended his hand and helped Harry up.

"Welcome to Japan my friend," Kaito said with a smile. Harry smiled back at him and noticed that they were current in a small alley way. Behind him he could make out the bustling streets and hear conversations in a language he now spoke, but still felt a bit odd for him to hear.

"Thanks?" Harry asked unsure of how to respond to that.

 

***

 

Back at the burrow Hermione turned to George, unsure of how to bring up her question.

"George? That port-key," Hermione began.

"It's unregistered. No one will be able to track it. The only people who know where Harry is right now are right here. And if anyone asks, he's on vacation in the northern wilderness of Canada until further notice," George explained.

"Are you sure about this?" Mrs. Weasley asked her son. “Are you sure this is the best way to keep him safe?"

"If by safe you mean away from the ministry, then yeah. They have no say in Japan and their relationship with them is already strained so, even if they did find out where he is, they won’t have the ability to track him there. Plus he'll have Kaito there at least for the first few months. He should be fine." George nodded in agreement with himself.

"What do you mean should be?" Ron asked, his voice going two octaves higher than usual.

George just shrugged and they returned to the house for dinner. All of them were worried about Harry, but they were hoping for the best for him as well. Except for Teddy who wanted him to come home immediately until Mr. Weasley gave him some more chocolate to momentarily pacify and distract him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: Please tell me what you think.


	5. World Gone Mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Hatori stood back in shock as he stared at the reception hall. There in the front lobby were what seemed to be all of the apartment staff just running around and shouting at one another; some in circles, some back and forth. The person behind the front desk cried hysterically. Both Sohma men stood in the doorway frozen for a moment as they took in the scene in front of them. Hatori finally shook himself out of his stupor and turned to the blond next to him.

"Who did you say found this apartment for you Momiji?" Hatori asked.

"Akito and Shingure," Momiji answered.

"Of course he was responsible for this." Hatori pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at the scene in front of him again. He looked around for a moment before walking up to the front desk where the young brunette woman was crying.

“Excuse me, what’s going on here? My cousin is supposed to move into his flat today and it should be ready for him. Would you be able to help us with that?” Hatori asked in his usual emotionless way of speech.

The young lady looked up at him and sniffled before once again bursting into tears. “I’m SORRY! I – I can help you…please give me a- a moment,” she said through the tears. A young man, this one with glasses, came up behind her and began to yell.

“Zuki! STOP CRYING! YOU’RE SCARING THE GUESTS!” he shouted, but this only led to her crying some more.

“I’M SORRY!” she began to apologize profusely.

“Maybe she’s some long lost relative of Ritsu’s,” Momiji whispered to Hatori. He couldn’t help, but to nod in response. Their actions were quite similar.

“I’m sorry. What is going on?” Hatori asked the young man behind the girl.

“I’m sorry about this. Our manager went out to run some errands and has yet to come back. Half of us are arguing that she is taking too long so something must have happened and thus we must call the police. The rest of them seem to think that there’s no point since she must have already been killed. Personally I think that’s a bit silly,” he explained as he adjusted his glasses.

“Wow, this place looks like fun Hatori! I think I’ll like living here,” Momiji said with a smile, but Hatori was unable to respond before the young man spoke up again.

“Oh yes, you said you’re supposed to move in today? Do you have the paperwork for the rental agreement? And the apartment number please. We have a couple of people moving in today.” The young man then pushed the young woman out of the way and sat down in an empty chair next hers.

“Is it alright to just let them fight like this?” Momiji asked in regards to the still feuding hotel staff behind them.

“Oh yes, please just ignore them. This is quite normal here,” the young man remarked.

“Is that so…,” Hatori commented as he eyed the group of maybe 12-15 people all arguing in the main lobby.

Momiji, meanwhile, pulled out all the paperwork Shingure had given him and handed it to the man in front of him. He was almost shaking with excitement; this would be his first time even seeing the apartment since Shingure had done all the work for him beforehand. The young man opened up the computer in front of him and began to type away whatever information was written on the papers. It was a good five minutes before he seemed to be done and looked back up at the two Sohmas.

“So you’ll be in room 713. Oh! You’re the new foreigner correct? Mr. Harry Potter? From England?” The man looked up from his computer wide eyed and took in Momiji’s appearance. He nodded to himself for a moment before speaking again. “You speak very good Japanese for a British man Potter-san,” he remarked.

“I’m sorry?” Momiji shook his head. “I think you have the wrong person! I’m Sohma Momiji!” he explained.

“What? But that’s impossible! It says right here! Room 713. Mr. Harry Potter,” he pointed out. Just as Hatori was about to speak up he was suddenly cut off. The young lady had finally stopped crying and suddenly took over the computer and keyboard.

“No! That’s not right I put that information in myself weeks ago!” she said before looking through the files. Finally after a few moments she spoke again. “Aha! See! Right here! Room 713. Sohma Momiji!” She then also pointed at the screen, only to look up and see three very confused faces.

“I don’t understand. Do you have us both booked to rent the same apartment? Like roommates or something?” Momiji asked.

“No, that’s impossible. Every apartment goes under one name and file and you cannot duplicate them. This is impossible,” she explained.

“Look Zuki! This one has a note under it from the manager! It says she has to be here personally to see these renters! Now what do we do?” the young man shouted.

“Oh god! Maybe she is dead!” The lady, whose name they guessed was Zuki, began to sniffle again. Thankfully Hatori was able to take control of the situation before things were once again pushed out of control.

“Excuse me, but maybe she just got caught up in something? Is there anywhere we could just wait for her?” Hatori asked, his patience dwindling.

“Oh! Yes! That would be a good idea. There is a lounge down the hall please follow me! Oh, but first you must have bags and luggage? I’ll send a couple of the guys to help you bring it all in and we’ll put it in the office for now, until the manager shows up that is,” he explained. Someone in the background could be heard crying even louder as he said that.

Within a few minutes two of the men who were previously fighting in the lobby were called over to help with the luggage. Hatori, not wanting to trust the luggage to them alone, accompanied them to the car and helped them bring in the boxes. The other young man stayed back in the lobby with Momiji.

“Sorry about all of this. I’m Murata. Now please. If you’d follow me, the lounge is just over here,” he said as he led the blond down a long marble hallway.

Momiji had to admit that the building was quite beautiful. The sides of the walls were each lined with alternating mirrors and paintings. All of the paintings were of different landscapes, some of beautiful waterfalls and others of rugged mountains, each one just slightly different from the others in the hall. Even the lighting was low and somewhat romantic. Finally they reached their destination. The lounge was no different than the rest of the apartment complex. It was beautiful. The walls were covered in soft, muted gold wallpaper and the room was filled with plush looking white winged back chairs and two large windows on either side of a red bricked fireplace.

Murata led Momiji over to a small circular table next to one of the windows. The view outside was of a small garden in the back of the apartment building; Momiji made a mental note to explore it later when he had time. He sat down on the chair against the wall, looking out towards the rest of the room, and smiled up at the man.

“Would you like to have any tea? Coffee?” he asked, to which Momiji politely declined. With a smile and a polite bow the young man left the room.

Momiji sighed and eased back into the chairs. They really were as comfortable as they looked and after the day he was having, he couldn’t be more thankful. It had really been a long day. It was already about five in the afternoon and he hadn’t even seen his new home yet. It was strange though. How could such a classy apartment complex make such a strange mistake? Booking two people for the exact same apartment? That was strange no matter what the circumstances were.

‘Maybe it was because the booking didn’t happen in person. I doubt Shingure actually came in person to book this for me,’ Momiji thought to himself. ‘And if the other guy is a foreigner than the same probably goes for him. That’s still weird though…,’ Momiji was shaken out of his thoughts as he saw Hatori enter the room.

“Hey.” Momiji looked up at the disgruntled Hatori as he sat down in the seat in front of him. Hatori sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

“I am going to kill Shingure. This is insane. He should have known better than to book an apartment without coming to see it firsthand! Forget him, I should have known better than to trust him to actually do something this important,” Hatori ranted and continued to type away on his phone.

“Are you texting him?” Momiji asked.

“No, I was just about to text Mayu,” Hatori replied.

“Oh. Did you have plans tonight with sensei?” Momiji asked with a smirk. Hatori was very private about his relationships, he always had been. But with his newest girlfriend being Momiji and Hatsuharu’s teacher, it was truer now than ever 

“That is none of your concern. Plus there is nothing that can be done now and I’m not just going to leave you here to fend for yourself,” Hatori remarked as he continued to text. But he was unable to ever actually press send. Before he could even blink Momiji had snatched the phone right out of his hand and deleted the message. “MOMIJI!” Hatori shouted.

“Don’t even think about it! I’m an adult Hatori! I can take care of myself. This is my first day being independent and so far I’m not doing a very good job of it!” Momiji burst into a smile as he began to speak again. “You go on your date. I will take care of things here.”

Hatori looked conflicted for a moment before doing the obvious and responsible thing. “No,” he answered.

“Yes! Yes, Yes, YES!” Momiji almost jumped up and down as he said it. “Go on your date! If anything happens I’ll call you! I promise! Just go! I’ll text you as soon as the manager shows up and I promise I’ll keep you up to date!” Momiji begged, far too loudly for Hatori’s taste, until he finally gave in.

“Alright! But you have to promise me Momiji that you’ll call if anything happens. Is that understood?” Hatori asked and he stood up. Momiji smiled and nodded as he handed the former dragon his phone and rushed Hatori out the door.

“Bye!” Momiji said as he waved his cousin out of the room and down the hall.

Once Hatori was gone Momiji went back to his seat. He yawned as he sat back down and it wasn’t too long before the blond was fast asleep in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought! :D


	6. A Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: Hey guys I know the last chapter was kind of short but I hope this one makes up for it! :D

Harry stared out of the car window in awe of everything around him. He had only been in Japan for a couple of hours and he loved it. The city was amazing and Tokyo was just incredible. It was completely different from anywhere he had lived in England and as far as new settings were concerned, this was exactly what Harry had been looking for.

“So, what do you think Harry?” Kaito asked. There was a smirk on his face as he watched Harry’s amazement. To Kaito, his face resembled that of a child seeing snow for the first time.

“Its brilliant.” That was about the only thing Harry could manage to say but it was enough to make Kaito chuckle.

It had been a few hours since Harry and Kaito had come out of the portkey. They had landed in a small ally way just behind Kaito’s family home and to Harry the time that had passed had only felt like a few minutes. Within that time Harry had met Kaito’s wife Megumi who, like Harry, was also from Britain and like her husband also lived in Britain and the U.S. part time. He also met their three-year-old daughter named Kumiko and he even had his first Japanese meal.

From there he enlarged all of his bags, loaded them up into Kaito’s car and got ready to drive them over to the muggle apartment he would be living in from then on. It seemed strange to have to move all of his things in such a tedious fashion but Megumi had spent the larger part of their meal together explaining to him some of the magical and muggle differences between Japan and England. Many of which she had learned through trial and error when she first began to live in both countries.

Megumi was a magical lawyer and, like her husband, specialized in international affairs. So she spoke a multitude of languages and was well versed in dealing with differences between Japanese and British cultures. One of the many things she had mentioned was just how important it was to make sure they didn’t raise any muggle suspicion. Which was also important in Britain, but even more so here where the two populations were incredibly intermixed.

So in order to not raise suspicion here they were, with a car full of luggage, pulling up to the apartment complex. They quickly parked the car and began to walk towards the front entrance. Just as they were about to walk into the front lobby another man, who Harry didn’t recognize, walked out.

“Hatori!” Kaito called.

The man looked up in surprise at the two of them and extended his hand to Kaito in greeting, a small smile on his face.

“Ryouji! To what do I owe the pleasure? It’s strange running into you in a place like this.” Hatori commented as they shook hands.

“The pleasure is mine! I was just setting my friend and business partner up in his new apartment here. Hatori meet Mr. Harry Potter. He just got here from Britain a few hours ago." Kaito explained as he introduced them

"Oh! Yes that's right. Hello nice to meet you." Hatori said as he extended his arm.

For a moment Harry froze, thinking he had been recognized but then soon relaxed as he see a change in expression cross his face.

"Nice to meet you too. Um..." Harry stumbled on his greeting when he realized he had no idea who this man was.

"Oh sorry Harry! This is my friend and fellow Japanese wizard Sohma Hatori. He is also a well known muggle doctor and medi-wizard here." Kaito explained. "He is also a relative of Kumiko's! They are both part of the extended Sohma family." He continued

"Oh is that so! It's very nice to meet you Sohma-San?" Harry responded, still unsure of the added prefixes but smiled at the man nonetheless.

"Yes that's right don't worry, your Japanese is really quite good. So your the one moving in here as well." Hatori remarked as he flicked some of his hair out of his face. He thought back to what the crazy hotel staff was saying and began to put two and two together.

"Your moving here Hatori? Out of the main house?" Kaito asked, slightly shocked. He knew very little of the Sohma family, but from what he knew of Hatori it was unlike him to just up and leave the very place his medical practice was grounded.

"No, it's my cousin Momiji who is moving." Hatori explained and corrected. Already sensing the other mans shock.

"Is he a wizard as well?" Harry asked curiously. The thought of having a friendly and somewhat similar neighbor crossed his mind as something that would really be nice.

"No he is not part of the magical community here. Even though there is quite a mix of the two in our family in general." Hatori answered. "But I think I should wish you the best of luck before you go in there. Those people are nuts." He warned the two of them.

"I don't understand." Harry said

"To put in nicely it seems that they are all out of their minds. First of all they mistook my cousin for you Potter-San and then when we corrected them they said they have the two of you double booked for one apartment! But now they keep saying that's impossible! On top of that it seems their manager is missing and the whole staff is feuding over weather her disappearance is kidnapping or murder. It's as I said. These people are crazy! Now we have to wait until this manager of theirs arrives before we can actually figure this whole thing out. Honestly its madness in there" Hatori affirmed as he shook his head in disbelieve.

The two men shared a look of confusion between themselves before looking back at Hatori.

"Well then we might as well face the storm head on? There’s not much else we can do if that’s the situation. We’ve already paid the first three months of the lease so we might as well just wait to see what’s going on. Will you be joining us my friend?" Kaito asked Hatori as he began to pull out the papers for Harry’s apartment that, up until then had been inside his coat pocket.

"No Ryou, I’m sorry but I have a previous engagement I have to meet-"

"A previous engagement? Oh Hatori! Is that a blush! A Date? You? Well then what a wonderful surprise!" Kaito taunted, interrupting the doctor mid sentence.

"Yes. Well. Like I said I should get going." Hatori said trying to regain control of the situation before running off towards his car. As he hurried he could still hear the other wizard laughing in the background.

"Now that was just cruel." Harry remarked with a smirk.

"What can I say? With Hatori, I just can’t help myself." Kaito snickered as he and Harry walked through the door before freezing in shock.

"Oh. So this is what he meant." Kaito said, more to himself than anyone else. Harry though, couldn’t help but to nod in agreement.

"Hmm. That seems to be the front desk maybe we should. Um. Ask her to help?" Kaito suggested.

"I think we would be better off asking her if she needs help. Maybe of the mental variety?" Harry scoffed in return. Kaito had to hold back his laughter as the two men made their way over to her.

"Um excuse me. I'm Harry potter." Harry began.

"IM SO SORRY! I know." Harry nearly jumped back in shock as she began to sniffle and then blow her nose in a tissue next to her. Harry and Kaito to another step back until she was finally able to stop and then once again addressed them. "I know who you are." She said teary eyed.

"You do?" Harry asked in shock and a little bit of fear. He was hopping not to be recognized here under any circumstances, but in this case he was a bit more concerned over the young lady’s sanity.

"Your the foreigner who's room we think we double booked." She explained and Harry took a sigh of relief and thanked Merlin that he was safe and that she seemed to have some sort of reason for apologizing so profusely.

"I see." Harry replied but quickly continued before she began to cry again. "No it's ok don't worry. That man who just left explained the situation to us already! Um. Where did you say we had to wait? That is what we have to do right? Wait for your manager?" He asked as he smiled at her softly, she reminded him of Dobby in some strange way.

"Oh." She began to tear up again "Your so… so kind!"

"It's really no pro-" Murata once again appeared and took over the situation from the weeping girl, and in doing so cut Harry off once again, but this time, to Harry’s great relief.

"Sorry sir! I over heard what you said! We were actually just expecting you. I am Murata Kohaku. Now please, if you would fallow me." He came around the desk quickly and hurried them away from the chaos of the front room and then led them to the hallway toward the lounge where Harry saw two disgruntled men in staff uniforms waiting for them.

"Sorry Sirs, these two are here to help you with the luggage. We will bring it all in and then were sorry but you will have to wait till our manager arrives. I’m sure the booking was just a typo sort of problem but were not really sure how to fix it so were just going to have to ask you to wait. Until then, we do have the lounge ready for you. I am very sorry for the inconvenience." He explained.

"Actually Harry. If it’s all right with you I'm going to help them with the luggage and then go run a couple of errands. Is it all right if I leave you here to wait? The shop is not to far from here and I really want to take a look at the construction so far. I promised George that I would update him tonight and I want to meet with the contractors in person before I give him a call. I should be back in a couple of hours." Kaito ran his hands through his hair as he went through a mental list of things he needed to do before speaking with George. He unconsciously loosened his tie as he waited for Harry to reply.

"Oh! Yeah it's fine by me. I wish I could come with you but yeah I should probably stay here and wait. Tell me how it goes will you?" Harry responded. “I know I’ll probably be doing the same thing tomorrow but still! I’m just so excited to see the shop already!” Kaito chuckled at his enthusiasm. If he was honest with himself, regardless of how much work this would be, he was just as excited as they were about this.

"Yup! I will. No worries!" Kaito said with a smile as he walked out to the parking lot with the two men.

"Now sir if you would follow me." Murata said and then led Harry down the same marble hallway and into the beautiful lounge, which was now painted with the colours of the sunset coming through the windows on either side of the fireplace. Except Harry's eyes didn't take in the beauty of the room or even the size of the fireplace. Instead they landed on the blond man tucked away in the corner fast asleep.

'That must be his cousin' Harry thought to himself as he took in his appearance. Another smaller voice in his head pointed out just how beautiful he was but Harry stopped that thought before it even began.

‘Lets not go there Harry. You have enough to worry about. Lets not add sexuality crisis to the list… Is that even a thing?’ Harry shook himself out of his thoughts for a moment and fallowed Murata over to the other side of the room where he sat down in a seat facing the window. Murata said something before leaving but Harry didn’t really hear him. He sat down and couldn’t help but to peak at the blond sitting to his left.

‘If there’s was ever a person to go into a sexuality crisis over, I don’t think he would be a bad choice…’ Harry thought before once again stopping himself.

Harry sighed as he stared out the window, eventually getting lost in thought. At first he couldn’t help but to wonder how long he would be waiting in that room. But before long it was back on his friends. His family. Everyone he had left back at the burrow. It had only been a few hours but he was already second-guessing himself and his decision to do this. But at this point it was to late. He had taken the proverbial plunge and he’d be damned if he didn’t see this all the way through. Or at least die trying. That had always been his habit, why should this be any different.

Harry was right in the midst of steeling himself for the upcoming months of independence and insecurity when he was shaken out of his thoughts by a big pair of golden honey eyes.

“Hello.”

Harry nearly jumped three feet in the air as he became aware of the person standing a few inches away from his face. He just narrowly stopped himself pulling out his wand and hexing the man out of pure shock. Thankfully for Momiji, Harry had fairly good self-control.

“Hi.” Harry replied.

“Oh I’m sorry! Did I scare you? I didn’t mean to!” Momiji stood up to his full height and smiled at Harry. “I’m Momiji Sohma! It’s nice to meet you! Are you moving in here as well? OH! You’re the foreigner right? The staff got the two of us mixed up before! They though I was you. But they seemed sort of strange. Now what did they say your name was…” Momiji rambled on without even noticing the look Harry was currently giving him.

“Harry. My names Harry. Harry Potter.” He replied slowly.

“OH! So Potter-San! It’s nice to meet you! I’m Momiji! You can just call me Momiji I like it better that way! Your Japanese is really good!” Momiji remarked

“Thank you” Harry smiled as he reminded himself to later thank his tutor. Momiji watched him smile and couldn’t help but smile even more brightly to himself.

“Hey do you want to be friends!?” Momiji asked.

“Oh! Um…” Harry froze in confusion

“Its ok if you don’t want to.” Momiji mumbled with a frown. To which Harry sprang into protest.

“Oh No! That’s not what I meant at all! You just caught me of guard! No ones asked me something like that before.” Harry explained

“To be friends?” Momiji asked, perplexed at the notion. He seemed to be a very nice person so why wouldn’t anyone want to be friends with him.

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Momiji seemed to look more and more confused the more Harry rambled on before finally Harry managed to stop himself. “Actually! You know what forget it! Yes! I would love to be your friend!” Harry assured him

“Really? That’s Great!” Momiji stated happily. Harry stood still for a moment before just laughing to himself.

“Oh by the way. Please just call me Harry. The whole last name thing kind of confuses me.” Harry exclaimed.

“Oh yeah! It used to confuse me to. Especially when I first started school.” Momiji said in agreement

“Are you from abroad as well?” Harry asked

“No, I was born here! My dad is from here but my mom is German so it was my first language.” Momiji explained to which Harry nodded in understanding.

“Oh! So your hair?” He asked

“Completely natural!” Momiji replied happily

Harry was about to continue their conversation but both their attention was turned towards the entrance when a middle-aged woman in a pastel pink dress suit walked into the lounge. Her hair was tied into a bun on her head and the brightest thing about her was her red lipstick. She immediately walked up to the two of them and gave a curt bow.

“I’m very sorry for the inconvenience. I am Akira Hatomi, the manager of this apartment complex.” She said, introducing herself.

“OH! You’re the manager!” The two said in unison. To which she blushed apologetically.

“I really am sorry about all of this. My staff is all-new and have no idea what to do with themselves without my direction. I stepped out to meet my boss only to come back to the scene that I’m sure the two of you saw earlier.” She explained

“Yeah, that was mental” Harry remarked, to which Momiji nodded.

“I’m so sorry. I thought they would have at least handled getting the two of you settled into your rooms without my help.” She said with a sigh.

“So you haven’t double booked our apartments.” Momiji inquired.

“What? Oh heavens no! That’s impossible in our system. See I’ll explain, If you would fallow me please?” She promptly turned on her heels and led the two men out of the lounge, down the hallway, past the now peaceful front lobby, past the first set of elevators and into the second that were on the right side of the information desk.

Once inside she pressed the button for the seventh floor and then began to explain the mix-up.

“You see, when this building was built, there were plans to maximize the condos convenience for both single occupants, couples and large families. So there were extra large rooms designed for family use on this side of the building. But half way through construction the owner changed his mind and split each large apartment into two. Later all of the rooms were renumbered, but for some reason, they forgot the two that were on the seventh floor. So the whole unit is numbered 713. But there are two separate apartments. 713A and 713B.” She continued to explain as she got off the elevator and led them down the short hallway where there were only two doors on either side of the hallway.

“My staff, had no idea these rooms even existed since they had just recently been renovated, that was what caused the confusion. Again I’m very sorry. And we’ve already brought in your luggage.” Both boys nodded as they looked between the two doors.

The manager, understanding their confusion pulled two keys out of her pocket. “713A, these are yours Sohma-san. And these are yours Potter-San, 713B. Now if you’ll excuse me I have some damage control to take care of.” She smiled at both men before making her way back down the hallway and leaving down the elevator.

“Well it looks like everything’s worked out!” Momiji stated with a smile.

Harry looked over to Momiji who was now opening his apartment door and smiled back at the blond.

“Yup, I’m kind of glad it did, this is my first time having my own place and I was a little worried.” Harry opened the door and looked at his fully furnished apartment for the first time and couldn’t stop the smile from lighting up his face. “Its wonderful.”

Momiji opened his as well and looked at the apartment and smiled as well. “Yeah” he responded.

“Well I guess Ill see you later. Lots of unpacking to do…” Harry said awkwardly

“Yup! I’ll see you later. Neighbor.” Momiji said happily.

With another smile the two walked into their new homes. Ready for their first day alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	7. What a Beautiful Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for all my grammar mistakes in the last chapter! I’ll keep an eye on it from now on! I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!

Momiji took a deep breath and stepped back to admire his hard work. His closet was now, after three hours, completely organized. He couldn't help but to smile with pride at all of his clothes and the way they looked all nice and clean. He almost sighed with despair knowing that they would be a mess within the week and that he would most likely never have it look this nice ever again. But oh we'll it's nice while it lasts right?

 

He nodded to himself in agreement before he walked over to his last moving box; he mentally gave himself a pat on the back for being so close to finishing. The box itself was unmarked and he couldn't remember for the life of him what was inside. He opened the box gently and looked into it only to smile happily to himself. Inside was a brand new miniature home theatre!

 

'Haru must have slipped it in when I wasn't looking. I'll have to thank him later!' He thought to himself.

 

He quickly tore the box open and set it up on the nightstand next to his bed. He immediately grabbed his Ipod and connected it to the music doc. He waited a moment before realizing that he forgot to plug it in. Bending down he inserted the plug and almost fell back in shock when the music blared loudly in his eardrum.

 

For a second he stopped to laugh at himself before lowering the volume and then continuing to clean and organize. It was nearly the middle of the night now and he was almost done organizing everything he had brought with him. He subconsciously thanked Shingure again for getting him a fully furnished apartment so at least he didn't have to got through all of the hassle of buying new furniture all on his own. He looked back at the stereo and sighed as he saw the clock flash 12:32. He walked over to his newly arranged closet and pulled out his rabbit covered pajamas and changed. He sighed and stretched out his sore muscles, bending down to grab his phone that had, at some point during his changing, fallen to the floor.

 

‘It doesn’t look broken. I really should be more careful with this thing.’ He mused internally as he looked the phone over.

 

He sighed as he walked over to the now empty boxes and picked them up in his arms as best as he could before walking around his bed and towards the kitchen, yawning as he piled of the last of them together and then dumping them into the kitchen corner, making a mental note to throw them away later. He yawned as he opened the fridge and looked inside. It was completely empty. He thought about making a shopping list but than realized he had absolutely no idea where to begin. He’d never had to do his own groceries before, hell he didn't even know how to cook!

 

'Oh well! I'll figure that out tomorrow!' He thought to himself as he slammed the fridge shut.

 

He closed the lights in his apartment and smiled happily. He had finished getting settled in and now he officially had his new home. He walked into his room and turned off the light. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and sat down on the edge on his new bed, he unlocked the phone and flinched back at the brightness of the screen.

 

He smiled at the two new texts waiting for him. One from Hatsaharu asking about how he liked his gift, to which he replied in thanks. The second was from Hatori who was checking on him again, even though he had just dropped by with Mayu sensei and called again an hour later. He couldn't help but to laugh, Hatori had always been a worrier, and he told him that in his reply and laughed as he pressed send and put his phone away on the table.

 

He took a deep breath as he finally lay down and spread out on the bed, he could still here the music playing from his speakers but didn’t know whether it would be worth the trouble to reach over there and turn it off. He was just about to fall asleep when he finally decided to turn on his side and reached to turn off the speakers, that were now playing a soft and sad love song. That was when he noticed the door to the balcony was open. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting to close the stupid thing. He had been meaning to go out there and take a look at the view but he’d gotten completely side tracked with the cleaning. He must have opened it to let some fresh air when he was dusting. He sighed as he forced himself out of his bed and walked towards the door. He was just about to close it when something caught his eye. Within the blink of an eye Momiji had opened the door and walked out into the night.

 

He held his breath as he took it all in. The view was breathtakingly beautiful. He could see the whole city for miles from up there and he stood still for a moment just staring out into night.  He had never seen anything like it before, or maybe he had just never bothered to appreciate it when he had.

 

"Well hello there."

 

Momiji turned to his left in shock only to immediately relax at the sight of his new friend smiling back at him from his own balcony. He looked at the gap between the two balconies and immediately began to laugh at himself for getting so scared. There was literally a two-finger gap between their balconies and the two men were only a few feet apart.

 

"Harry! You’re so far away! I can barely reach you!" Momiji spouted sarcastically

 

Harry laughed and walked even closer to him until he was right on the end of his balcony. "We might as well be worlds apart." He sassed causing Momiji to once again deteriorate into a laughing fit.

 

"So what are you doing up so late? How did you find your first day?" Momiji asked.

 

"Honestly I think the time difference is going to take some time to get used to. And I need to get groceries. But other than that I'm all settled it!" Harry replied

 

"Oh yeah I need to get groceries and all that stuff too! I hope I'll get all the stuff by Monday before school starts up again."

 

"School?" Harry asked

 

"Yup! I start my last year of high school this Monday! I'm really excited but then again it is school, oh well at least I have the weekend left."  Momiji explained

 

"Oh yeah you guys start school in the spring and end in the spring right. Our school back in the UK go from September to summer." Harry though out loud. "So how old would that make you?"

 

"Oh I'm 17! But I'll be 18 this year!" Momiji responded in excitement

 

"Oh so three years." Harry mumbled to himself

 

"What is?" Momiji asked

 

"Oh! I was talking out loud wasn't I! I meant our age differences. I'm 20" he stumbled

 

"Oh! Three years." Momiji parroted

 

Harry shook the though out of his head and just smiled at Momiji’s expression. There was something eternal about this boy. And he just couldn't help but to smile every time he smiled at him. He reminded Harry a bit of Luna and thought to himself that he should really introduce them some day.

 

"Wow your eyes! Their so green!" Momiji said

 

"What? No! Really? I hadn't noticed!" Harry's voice dripped with sarcasm as he spoke. Momiji took one look at his face and just burst out laughing.

 

Harry laughed along with him, barely able to breath as they laughed on and on. "Sorry. I just couldn't help myself." Harry chuckled

 

"Don't be that was amazing. I haven't laughed like that for a while! Your funny Harry. I think I'm going to enjoy being neighbors with you. And hey if you ever need help just scream and I’ll just hop over this bar an come over." Momiji joked

 

"Or die trying" Harry replied with a laugh

 

"Hey! You'd be surprised, I'm a pretty good hopper!" Momiji stressed

 

"A hopper? Really? That's your special talent?" Harry teased

 

"Hey! I have others too!" Momiji shouted back before crossing his arms and pouting. Harry threw his head back in laughter as he watched the blonde’s childish antics.

 

"Oh really? Well tell me some of the others if you’re so talented." Harry pushed

 

"Well I can play the violin... I'm also incredibly cute but I don't know if that counts as a talent." Momiji joked before completing his list with a wink.

 

Harry bust out laughing even harder. Momiji quickly joined him and the two had to force themselves to calm down just so they could breath again.

 

"Oh Merlin I haven't laughed that hard in ages!" Harry exclaimed

 

"Merlin? Is that some weird saying in England?" Momiji’s happily curious eyes stayed on Harry as he waited for an answer

 

Harry just laughed again at his expression "Yeah sort of." Harry explained. Momiji just shrugged it of as he leaned against the balcony railing.

 

"It really is a beautiful view from up here" Harry commented. Momiji nodded in agreement at he took in the sight of the thousands of twinkling lights in the city around them.

 

"Your right though." Harry nearly whispered. Never once taking his eyes of the view below him.

 

"Hmm?" Momiji watched Harry curiously.

 

“You really are just adorable.” Harry smirked as Momiji turned bright red at the compliment.

 

Harry shook his head, the smirk never leaving his face. He turned his back against the balcony and reached over to Momiji’s head. He smiled as Momiji looked up and ruffled his hair before withdrawing his arm.

 

“Goodnight Momiji” He said before opening his door and going back in.

 

Momiji stood frozen in the same spot for a few moments before once again blushing bright red. He took a minute to finally take a deep breath before turning around and walking through the door, this time making sure to close it before walking over to his bed and collapsing. He fell asleep that night to dream of bright green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for Reading and Reviewing!


	8. Catching up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update for you guys! Thank you for reading and tell me what you think!

 

Harry closed the sliding door behind him and leaned against it for a moment, his hand covered his smile as he tried not to laugh at the expression on the blonde’s face. He didn’t know what had tempted him into saying that but Momiji’s shocked and blushing face had been well worth it.

 

He was shaken out of his thoughts as he saw his phone vibrating on his bed where he had thrown it last. He rushed over to it, answering it immediately. It was Kaito.

 

“You know you only left here a few hours ago. Contrary to popular belief I can actually manage to take care of myself for at least that long before somehow finding myself in some sort of dangerous situation. But you know even then I don’t think that’s really MY fault.” Harry teased into the microphone.

 

“Oh Shut Up Harry. I just spent the last hour being lectured to make sure you were alright and taking care of yourself.” Kaito replied

 

“By who?” Harry asked

 

“A better question would be who didn’t! First my darling wife… yes I know you can hear me Megumi, Oh for the love of Kami he is fine!... Alright as I was saying Harry first her and then George and then his mother!” Kaito groaned to which Harry laughed.

 

“Sorry for giving you so much trouble.” Harry apologized

 

“Oh don’t you get started! Were friends now! It might as well be my duty, and just so we’re clear I think I did a wonderful job. But honestly Harry you are doing all right aren’t you? How is the apartment? Did you get everything set up?” Kaito asked.

 

“Well my wand was a wonderful help, I had the place cleaned and ready within the hour. I’m just going to have to run to the store at some point and pick up a few things. But aside from that it’s been good… Great actually.” Harry finished with a smile.

 

“Is that so? Well you can tell me all about it when we go down to the construction site tomorrow. All right I’ll let you go now. George said his brother would be trying to give you a call soon so I don’t want to hold you up to long. Have a good nights rest Harry, I’ll see you around noon tomorrow, do try to get some sleep.” Kaito advised

 

“Yup, I’ll try. Goodnight.” Harry said before hearing the same reply and hanging up as well. He sighed and threw his phone back on the bed and grabbed his wand. The spell to summon his clothes fell from his lips almost as a force of habit. He really needed to get use to doing things without his wand since the rule with for magic was so much stricter here. He had barely finished changing when his phone was once again vibrating. He sighed as he reached for it and put it to his ear.

 

“Hello”

 

“HELLO?! HARRY? IS THAT YOU MATE? CAN YOU HEAR ME?!”  Harry instantly dropped the phone before groaning and bending down to retrieve the thing and then getting ready to give his best friend and earful in return.

 

“DAMN IT RON!” He shouted before taking a deep breath. “Stop Shouting! I can hear you just fine! Just talk like normal!” Harry was instantly reminded of his summer before third year when Ron had shouted his uncle’s ear off.

 

“Sorry Mate! Can you really hear me.” Ron asked, speaking at a much more normal volume.

 

“Yes, just fine. Congratulations, you didn’t cause any permanent damage.” He replied

 

“Yeah, yeah well go on then. Tell me all about it. How was your first day there?” Ron asked, already used to Harry’s sarcasm.

 

“Honestly mate, It’s been crazy. The staff running the apartment are crazy, honestly they had me an someone else mixed up and when I got here they were all running around shouting and crying. It was nuts.” Harry jumped straight into the craziest parts of his day detailing the insanity and then continuing on to tell him about his morning with Kaito’s family and then eventually about his new friend and neighbor.

 

“He sounds nice, but should I be worried that you’re comparing him to Luna?” Ron inquired.

 

“It’s not like that. I think its cause he’s a blond and he’s just got such a strange personality.” Harry explained, even though he could practically hear Ron roll his eyes over the phone.

 

“Alright Harry, whatever you say. But I can hear Hermione coming out of the bath. She’ll be wanting to talk to y-“ Ron was abruptly cut of by the sound of another voice.

 

“Harry? Is that you? How are you?” Hermione asked faster than Harry could comprehend.

 

“I’m fine ‘Mione. I made it through the first day without ending up in a hospital so I think I might actually live.” Harry joked.

 

“Harry James Potter don’t you even say such a thing! Now are you sure your alright.” She asked again

 

“Yes! I’m fine! I promise.” Harry replied.

 

The three of them talked for at least an hour after that, Harry spent the whole time going over his every moment and filling them in until there was literally nothing else left to tell them about. It was almost two in the morning when the golden trio finally said their goodbyes. He turned off his phone and yawned, finally tired after his long day. He smiled softly as he turned off his lights and crawled under his blanket and within a moment, he was asleep. It had been a long time since Harry had slept as well as he did that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. Let The Rain Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it!

The next week of Harry’s life went by in a blur of meetings and random life lessons from Kaito and Megumi about living in Japan. Most of which consisted of how to get around, aka the subway or the different apparition points which were conveniently placed in every area of the city. And in places where they was safe to put and were easily hidden away from the eyes of the general public.

 

Another one of his many lessons was how and where to get groceries, like where the shopping centers and malls were. Just how to live, in general. Before he had even realized it, it was Friday once again and he had been in Japan for an entire week and had somehow lived to tell the tale. He would have jumped for joy if he weren’t so damn exhausted. Honestly speaking, Harry’s body had seen better days. If someone gave him the option to go back to sleep and not wake up for the next month, he would have probably taken them up on it.

 

He collapsed on his bed with a groan, not even bothering to remove his muggle suit. He ran his hand through his natural disaster of a hairstyle and yawned. He was just so tired. He had literally spent the week juggling his time between dealing with two different sets of construction teams. Both of which seemed to be trying to give Harry as hard a time as possible about finishing the shops on time. Both of them almost demanding to have the dates pushed back for completely different reasons. Neither of which were justifiable by any means necessary.

 

On top of that Japan's wizarding ministry as a community was is general fairly small. So Kaito was doing his best to introduce him to as many people as possible. So far he has had at least three different meeting with wizarding businessmen and another three sets of meetings with muggle ones. All because Kaito thought it would be nice to have some good friends in high places if they began to further expand their muggle and wizarding enterprises.

 

Harry once again yawned but after a moment forced himself up to get up and change into more comfortable clothing. He was tired, but even more than that, he was hungry. So after getting into his sweats he made his way over to the fridge. Looking inside Harry noticed something immediately. It was empty.

 

"Shit" Harry cursed

 

He sighed and contemplated getting take out but realized that he didn't have any restaurant numbers. He sighed, resigning himself to the inevitable and thanked himself for changing into sweats instead of his pajamas a few seconds ago.

 

He took a quick look at the watch and sighed. It was only about 5:30. He could go to the shop and pick up some food. He even had enough time to go stock up his whole fridge! He looked around his cupboards and then grabbed a note pad and made a long list of all the things he would need. Finally after a lot of notes he had a large list that even Hermione would be proud of. He nodded to himself as he grabbed his leather jacket off of the coat rack next to the door. He grabbed his wallet and keys off a side table next to him, zipped up his coat, and locked the door behind him. He reached the elevator within seconds and was walking out of the lobby door before he had a chance to change his mind.

 

This would be his first time going shopping by himself in Japan and Harry didn’t really know weather the thought made him excited, nervous or just a weird mixture of both. Prior to that moment Kaito always made himself available for help but this time Harry was ready to do it alone. Even if he didn’t understand the change in currency he was sure he would manage. After all he did have a credit card! Harry had been honestly shocked when he had gone to Gringotts to ask them to transfer and exchange his funds, only to have them offer him an array of credit cards. Apparently they were trying to become more modern and international. The whole thing was a little confusing to Harry but he just shrugged it off. No point worrying about such small things.

 

He smiled as he walked down the road and caught sight of the store. He hadn’t gotten lost on the way there which was a good sign since he had only been there once before. He walked to the stork quickly so he could get out of the chilly breeze. He sighed as he reminded himself to buy an umbrella on the way out. The weather was already cold and cloudy and it looked like it would rain soon.

 

He walked in and grabbed one of the trollies and pushed it into the main section of the store. The lights were far too bright for Harry’s liking but eventually his eyesight adjusted. He began to make his way down the aisles, his list in hand, picking out what he needed and whatever stood out to him. He made his way down slowly, looking at everything one section at a time, trying to read and decipher every label and package. Just as he turned the corner into the produce aisle he caught sight of a familiar blond head a few meters in front of him.

 

“Momiji!” Said blond turned away from the tomato’s he had been staring at and smiled brightly at the green eyed boy who was walking over to him, waving his hand happily as he approached.

 

“Harry! What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you all week!” Momiji remarked happily. He could almost feel his cheeks warming up as he took in Harry’s appearance. Harry didn’t seem to have noticed, but he looked incredible and there were many people in the store who had noticed as well. He didn’t know what made the whole image of the boy even better, his black leather jacket or his beautiful smile.

 

“Yeah I’ve been a bit busy with work and meetings all week! It honestly feels like just going home and hibernating for the next month sometimes, but I'm sure this won’t last much longer. Other then that I’ve been great! How about you? How did your first week of school go? Is this your school uniform?” Harry pointed at the black and white clothes Momiji was wearing.

 

“Yeah school was good, nothing new really, and yeah this is it. Did you guys have uniforms in the UK as well? Were they similar?” Momiji questioned

 

Harry thought back to his days at Hogwarts and smiled at the thought of his school robes. “Not at all. They were very different.” He remarked vaguely.

 

“You’ll have to show me pictures one day. I bet you were a cute kid.” Momiji remarked offhandedly.

 

“So I’m not cute now?” Harry teased, only to laugh as he watched the confusion and horror and embarrassment cross the blonds face all at once.  “Kidding! Just kidding.”

 

Momiji shook himself out of it and smiled back at Harry in response.

 

“So are you almost done shopping we can walk home together if you like?” Momiji offered

 

“Sure sounds good I just need to grab a few of the vegetables. And stuff I need for dinner.” Harry said as he walked behind Momiji to grab some of the tomatoes. After a moment of deliberation he turned around again and faced Momiji “Hey Momiji… Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? I haven’t cooked a meal in quite a while and doing it all for just one person isn’t much fun so…?” Harry asked awkwardly

 

“Yeah! Sure! That sounds like fun!” Momiji agreed enthusiastically, his cheeks slightly blushing at the thought. He knew full well what this feeling was. It wasn’t his first time feeling this way but this was insane! A week ago he loved Tohru. When he thought about it he still did. So why was he so attracted to this man. Not that this was the first time he had been attracted to a man. But not like this!

 

“So are you almost done?” Momiji was instantly shaken out of his thoughts as Harry finished grabbing, what seemed to be, the last of his groceries.

 

“Hm? Yeah I’m done I think I have everything.” Momiji said with a nod of his head as he surveyed his own trolley, but when he looked up he was met with Harry’s confused stare.

 

“Momiji all you have in there is junk food, instant noodles and raw fruits and tomatoes.” Harry pointed out.

 

“Tomatoes are also fruits.” Momiji corrected.

 

“Not what I meant.” Harry rebutted

 

“Well I'm a student. We eat weird things?” He reasoned with a shrug. Harry just shook his head and laughed.

 

“If you ever need any pointers I’m a pretty good cook.”  Harry offered as the lined up for the check out.

 

“Really?” Momiji asked skeptically.

 

“Well I didn’t invite you over to use you as a guinea pig tonight. I promise.” He swore jokingly as he theatrically put his hand to his chest to gesture at his oath.

 

Harry lined up behind the counter, where a young man charged him out like it was second nature to him without once even meeting his eyes. Harry quickly handed him his new credit card and smiled in relief as it went through. He didn’t really trust the new Gringotts technology all that much.

 

He stood by the counter a moment while Momiji finished buying all of his things and they walked out together, still chatting on and on about Harry’s cooking skills. They had just reached the sidewalk when Harry felt the first drop fell on his cheek. The realization hit him like a bag of bricks.

 

“I forgot to buy an umbrella!” Harry shouted

 

Momiji stared at him for a moment before chuckling and reaching into his own bag.

 

“Don’t worry we can share mine.” He suggested as he pulled a bright yellow umbrella out from one of his shopping bags.

 

Harry’s eyes widened as Momiji extended his arm, opening it up and in doing so, covered them both as the rain began to pour around them. Momiji smiled happily as Harry looked down at the blond, almost as if he was seeing him for the first time. He extended his own hand and covered the one Momiji had on the umbrella.

 

“At least let me hold it for you.” Harry said, answering Momiji’s curious gaze.

 

Momiji smiled back up at him and let go of the umbrella. Together the two of them began to make their way back to the apartments, watching the rain fall chaotically around them.

 

“It really is beautiful isn’t it? I don’t think I remember the last time I walked around in the rain like this.” Harry commented

 

“I love the rain.” Said Momiji

 

“Really? I kind of took you for a sunshine type of person.” Harry remarked

 

For a moment Momiji just closed his eyes as he walked. Taking a deep breath and just taking in the sound and feel of what was around him. He could feel Harry watching him and after a moment he finally met his deep green eyes. “It makes me feel like I’m a part of something. Like I'm a part of the world. You know? Not just someone living on it! The way the wind blows through my hair, cutting across my skin. The way the water soaks me to the very bone. The way I can feel the cold sink all the way through my body, maybe even into my soul. It makes my feel alive…” He stopped for a moment and just breathed it all in. He closed his eyes one more and smiled softly as he spoke.

 

“Its like magic…”  

 

“Magic?” Harry asked in disbelief as they finally reached the apartment building. Momiji stared up at Harry for a moment before his eyes lit up with an idea.

 

“Hold on. Give me your bags.” Momiji ordered as he took them from Harry’s hands. Harry was about to question him on it when Momiji spoke again. “I’m going to leave them with the staff at the front. They’ll bring them up don’t worry. Just stay here.” He said before running of inside.

 

Harry stood shell shocked for a moment, the umbrella still above his head, as he watched the blond disappear behind the door. He didn’t even have time to shake himself out of his stupor before he was back.

 

“Alright lets go!” Momiji said as he grabbed Harry by the arm and began to lead him away.

 

“But where are we going?” Harry asked. Momiji turned his head back and smiled so brightly that Harry nearly tripped over as he tried to keep up.

 

“Just trust me!” Momiji demanded.

 

Harry sighed and gave in to the blonde’s demands and allowed himself to be dragged along willingly. After a few moments Momiji had them divert from the main road into a small sidewalk surrounded by trees and shrubs. After a moment they reached a small abandoned park that seemed to be almost hidden within the small forest around them.  

 

“There aren’t too many kids that usually come here anymore, especially since its such a small park, it’s sort of out of place.” Momiji said, answering Harry’s silent question.

 

“Its nice.” Harry remarked awkwardly, not really understanding what they were doing, especially when the rain was coming down even harder now. There was a rumble of thunder somewhere off in the distance and he knew there would be more soon to fallow.

 

Momiji shook his head and put both his hands around the one Harry was still using to hold up the umbrella. He gently pried it out of Harry’s hand and then smiled up at the confused look the young Brit was giving him. Just as a hard gust of wind began to blow he let go of the handle. He watched as Harry’s eyes grew wide as he watched, helpless as the bright yellow thing blew off into the trees, out of either of their reach.

 

Harry stood there a moment, quickly becoming drenched, just staring at the place where the umbrella had been. He was drawn out of his shock by the now familiar laughter of a certain blond.

 

“What The Hell Did You Do That For?” Harry shouted.

 

“Just trust me for a second. Do you feel that?” Momiji asked as he spread his arms out. He closed his eyes and looked up towards the sky, feeling the rain fall over and around him. Harry stood aghast as he watched Momiji and just stopped thinking for a moment.

 

He was beautiful.

 

The rain had flattened his hair to his head and had covered every inch of his body. His smile though, was untouched, unaffected. But somehow different... More real some how.

 

Harry smiled for a moment and decided to do what he said. To just trust him. He took a deep breath and took it all in. The sound of the rain as it beat down on the ground around him. The rustle of the trees as a gust of wind swept past him. The smell of the earth, the sound of thunder, this time much louder than it was before. He didn’t know when he had closed his eyes, but when he reopened them he was looking up towards the sky. There was a flash of lightning that lit up everything around him and for that split second, he was sure the world had stood still.

 

“Like I said… Its Magic.” Harry looked at the smile on Momiji’s face, the look in his eyes. And like he had with the rest of the world around him at that moment, he engraved it into his memories.

 

“Yeah. Magic.” Harry agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so tell me what you think!? This was my favorite chapter so far and I’m so excited for you all to read it! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you all for reading!


	10. Dinning For Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

 

Harry smiled as he stood over the oven cooking and stirring the pots whenever necessary. There was a soft breeze flowing in from the open window next to him now that the rain had finally ended, and with it he could hear the music from Momiji’s radio. He couldn't help but to hum along to some of the familiar western tunes. He was sure the song that was playing now was by lady gaga but then again he knew very little about muggle music.

 

It had been almost three hours since they had gotten back from the park. They were both soaking wet and they looked completely ridiculous. But Harry didn’t really mind. It had been fun. He and Momiji had talked the whole way home, about nothing and everything all at once. Harry had told him about the shop and his excitement for its opening. Momiji had told him all about his school and his friends and cousin who he promised to introduce Harry to eventually.

 

It had been wonderful, and Harry couldn’t be happier.

 

He began to softly sing along when his timer for the garlic bread in the oven went off. Quickly he slowed down all the burners and took the bread out of the oven. Less than ten minutes later the meal was done and Harry was standing in his bathroom trying to once again make his hair look somewhat manageable. By the time he heard the knock on the door, his enchanted mirror had told him to give up at least 7 times and was now onto just making fun of him. He groaned in resignation before grabbing his wand and shutting up the stupid mirror, at least for the time being.

 

He sighed again as he left his wand in its place by his bed and walked over to the door where Momiji was waiting for him. Momiji, now dry, was leaning against his front door. His ever present smile still on his face.

 

“Hey! Come in.” Harry invited

 

“My pleasure!” Momiji said as Harry led him into the living room.

 

“I hope your hungry, I cooked a small feast for the two of us!” Harry said as he led Momiji to the small table next to his kitchen.

 

“Lucky for you that standing in the rain really builds up an appetite.” Momiji joked. “It smells amazing.”

 

“I told you I was a good cook!”

 

“Hey I said it smells good. I said nothing about the taste.” The blond teased.

 

“Well its all ready, want to dig in now?” Harry asked

 

“Sure” Momiji replied.

 

Momiji sat down as Harry grabbed some plates and filled them up with pasta, fried vegetables and cheesy garlic bread. The two of them settled in and began to eat.

 

“Wow!” Momiji exclaimed

 

“I told you!” Harry laughed in response as he took a bit of his own meal.

 

“No you don’t understand. This is AMAZING!” Momiji exclaimed as he took another bite.

 

“Haha yeah I know, it’s a bit of a hidden talent of mine.” Harry said

 

“Why keep it hidden? This is incredible. I’ve never tasted anything like it. Its like an explosion in my mouth!” Momiji described as he continued eating.

 

Harry chuckled as he took a bite of the garlic bread. “Yeah I cooked dinner for my friends one time and the two of them wouldn’t believe me when I told them that I was the one who made it. It was hilarious.”

 

“Yeah if I was in their place I wouldn’t either. Where in the world did you learn this?” Momiji asked out of curiosity.

 

“Its just something I picked up. My aunt was big on having me help her in the kitchen and eventually I just got good at it. You know what they say. Practice makes perfect!” Harry explained

 

“Your aunt? Was she a good cook as well?” Momiji asked

 

“Not really. She was all right. I didn’t really eat much of what she cooked so I wouldn’t really know. But you know who was a good cook? My best friends mum. Mrs. Weasley. She’s like family now but man can she cook. Like she will stuff you full if she gets the chance. I’ll introduce you to her one day. She would love you.” Harry said without a second thought, Causing Momiji to blush bright red. Harry looked up and noticed the red tint in his cheeks and he couldn’t help but to push a little further.

 

“Hey Momiji do you have a girlfriend?” Harry asked

 

“Hmm? Oh Um…” Momiji stuttered

 

“Or maybe a boyfriend?” Harry continued. No one could ever call Harry a coward when it came to asking all the tough questions.

 

Momiji blushed bright red as he tried to figure out how to speak again. “No! Not at all, Neither” He stammered to which Harry smirked in return and nodded.

 

“That’s good.” Harry said as he continued to eat. They were quiet for a moment., both just enjoying their dinner before the blond broke the silence.

 

“What about you?” Momiji asked, this time looking a lot more confident.

 

Harry finished his fork full of pasta before smiling up brilliantly at Momiji. “Completely single. Why? Interested?” Harry teased

 

“Maybe.” Momiji teased back. This time it was Harry’s turn to blush bright red. “You look cute when you blush.” Momiji commented, only causing Harry to just turn a brighter shade of red.

 

“I… Um…” Harry stammered for a bit while Momiji laughed.

 

“Sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” Momiji joked.

 

“No worries. I’m no better. I was doing it to.”  Harry replied happily, to which Momiji smiled. This whole move seemed like a better and better idea with every day that passed. If he had said that out loud, Harry would have probably agreed.

The two of them continued eating, sometimes looking up and smiling at one another silently. It wasn’t long before they were finished and Harry was clearing the dishes.

 

“Want some help washing up?” Momiji asked. To which Harry happily declined, he honestly didn’t even have muggle washing supplies at home; all of his just washed them selves.

 

“So… I’ve got Netflix. Want to watch a movie or something?”  Harry asked awkwardly, Not really wanting the night to end yet.

 

“Yeah sure!” Momiji replied

 

“What do you want to watch?” Harry asked

 

“Oh! Lets watch anime!” Momiji recommended

 

“Um sure.” Harry replied as he handed the remote over to the blond.

 

Needless to say, the next few hours of Harry’s life were the strangest he’d had in a long time.

 

“Ok I don’t understand. So her parents turned into pigs but they didn’t remember it at all? But what about their love? Do her and Haku every reunite? That cant be the ending!” Harry exclaimed to which Momiji laughed.

 

“Relax Harry! It’s only a movie.” Momiji teased.

 

“But it felt like so much more than that.” Harry pouted, to which Momiji laughed once again.

 

At some point during the movie Harry had grabbed a blanket and the two of they were currently buried under it on either sides of the love seat. A huge bowl of popcorn sat in between them, currently half eaten.

 

“That was awesome. What time is it?” Momiji asked.

 

“Oh wow. Its like two in the morning.” Harry stated in shock.

 

“Wow. That was quick. But we did watch like three different movies…” Momiji said in astonishment of how quickly the time had flown by.

 

“Yeah, we should do this again sometime! It was tons of fun.” Harry suggested

 

“Yeah! Can we!” Momiji replied enthusiastically as ever.

 

Harry smiled happily as he walked Momiji out of his apartment and to his door.

 

“Hey Harry.” Momiji said, catching Harry’s attention.

 

“Yeah?” Harry asked. Momiji smiled and walked over to the boy, when he was just a few centimeters in front of him he leaned up towards Harry and leaded into his cheek, kissing him lightly.

 

“Thanks for dinner.” Momiji stated softly before smiling, turning around and making his way into his apartment. Harry stood outside for what felt like forever before finally shaking himself out of shock.

 

“Your welcome? I think…” Harry said to himself, his goofy smile never leaving his face. Not even after he was long asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: So what do you guys think of it so far? Thank you for reading! :D


	11. Moving forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys! I’m sorry for the wait! School started and I forgot to put up the chapter! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

 

Harry sighed goofily as he gazed out the window of Kaito’s car, his mind deep in thought as he played with his phone, absentmindedly flipping it around and around. Kaito knew the look on his friends young face and oh did he know it well, and it made him want to hit the younger wizard quite badly. So he did. Right upside the head.

 

"OUCH! What the hell did you do that for?" Harry demanded.

 

“That face… It's annoying.” Kaito replied as his eyes stayed glued to the road.

 

"What do you mean my face is annoying? You didn't have a problem with it before!" Harry shouted as he continued to rub the back of his head.

 

"Not your face. That face. You are falling for someone. I can tell." Kaito remarked

 

Harry froze for a second before smirking at the man. "What jealous?"

 

"Oh just wait till you get married! Then you'll hate that face too! Just Wait! You'll see!"

 

"Oh bull shit! I've met your wife. She's lovely.” Harry remarked offhandedly, quickly changing the subject.

 

"It doesn't matter. It's just the truth! You'll see!" He continued to shout.

 

"Oh what ever" Harry said as he flipped him off.  He turned away from the older man and stared out the window. Enjoying the view. They were currently driving underwater towards the passageway into wizarding Japan. He thought it was a strange place to hide the area but beautiful nonetheless.

 

"So who is she?" Kaito asked, breaking the silence.

 

"She who?" Harry asked back, attempting to feign ignorance.

 

"Oh you know what I’m talking about Harry! The one your all googly eyed for. Who is she?" Kaito asked again. Harry blushed for a moment but didn’t say anything. Momiji’s smile already popping into mind. He couldn’t help it. The two of them had exchanged numbers a few nights ago when Momiji had come over for dinner, and the two of them had been texting each other every moment of the day since. It was Thursday now and Harry couldn’t help but smile when he thought of Momiji. They hadn’t been able to spend too much time together since Friday, thanks to Harry having to deal with all sorts of issues with the shop. But they’d made up for it through texting, which Harry didn’t really mind. Surprisingly for Harry the two of them had a lot in common and Momiji was just a lot of fun to talk to and be around. It took a few minutes for Harry to finally reply.  

 

"She isn’t a she.” He said.

 

"Oh… Well that's nice an all but it still doesn't answer the question now does it?" Kaito said with a shrug. Gender had never really mattered to him much.

 

Harry just rolled his eyes at Kaito’s response, not shocked at all by his nonchalance.

 

Finally they arrived at their destination. Wizarding Japan was breath taking, in décor it resembled the marketplace of an ancient city. The streets were full of all manner of creatures and wizards dressed in everything from traditional kimonos and yukatas to western business attire and jeans. An there, right in the middle of it all was the site of the first Japanese Weaslys Wizarding Wheezes. Currently the outside of the shop was fully complete and the statue of Fred in a top hat stood tall on the top of the building. But inside there was a team of wizarding contractors still working hard to finish the last of the building. Harry groaned as they pulled up in front of the door and a burly old man walked out to meet them. He put his phone away and both the men stepped out of the car and walked up to where he was standing at the door.

 

"Before either of you say anything I'm telling you now that your nuts! And it ain't happening!" He shouted at the two of them. Said man was the head of the building team Kaito had hired to build the shop and he looked as scary as he sounded. He was tall, chubby and very muscular with an incredibly long mustache. 

 

"Please don’t say that Yamaguchi-san. We're in as much of a tight fix as you are." Kaito replied, quickly cutting of Harry before the man could instigate another fight between himself and their contractors.

 

"Yeah well then tell Mr. Hotshot here that he better calm down with his crazy plans. It ain’t happening." He turned towards Harry waiting for him to reply back to him.

 

"They are not my plans and it is not my shop! George wants this shop ready to open by the 1st of April and he won't take no for an answer! There is nothing I can do about it Yamaguchi-san!" Harry shot back, immediately taking the bait. Kaito had to stop himself from face palming at Harry’s stupidity. He was playing right into his hands!

 

"Yeah well there ain't anything I can do either! Your asking for way to much! You want the whole place built with special materials with all sorts of specific spells and enchantments and now your telling me you want every inch of this palace warded? And not just with spells but with amulets and all that. Are you nuts? Do you know how much time and man power that takes?" He asked them skeptically.

 

The man did not impress Harry in any way, shape, or form and at this point it was starting to get on his nerves. It was important to Harry that the shop be finished by the first and he had tried to explain it to this man but the old bastard was as stubborn as a mule.

 

"Yes I do know how much time and manpower it takes! And considering that it would take me a week to do all of it by my self, I don't know why with four times the people it would take you two!" Harry shouted back at him.

 

"Oh I'd like to see you try!" He shot back

 

"Now. Now. Lets not get ahead of ourselves." Kaito stepped in between the two men and attempted to calm them down.

 

"No. You want me to try it. Well then let's go. Do you even have the equipment ready?" Harry asked as he took of his jacket and tossed it to Kaito, who just barely caught it before it hit the floor.  

 

"What the hell do you take me for?" He shouted back as he pointed towards the equipment in the room. Harry walked right into the shop, unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves as he walked in. The three other workers stopped what they were doing and watched the two men in confusion and  then amusement as they realized what was happening. They knew first hand what it was like to deal with their boss and they almost felt sorry for Harry.

 

"Well then let's get on with it! What have you done so far?" Harry asked as he readied his wand.

 

"Can't you see? The walls are done. We just prepared them with a starter spell."

 

"Is that so..." Harry drawled.

 

"I don’t understand why you need this much protection for the shop? It’s a fucking toy store! Who the hell do you think is attacking you? It'll take four days for us to just spell the amulets and then another three for us to set them into the walls! Its insane!"

 

"Bullshit, here let me cut down your workload for you then!" Harry said as he pointed his wand at the pile of sparkling purple amulets sitting in the corner.

 

He took a deep breath and began chanting the protection spells he had now learned off by heart, he kept his eyes closed as he recited the spells over and over. He started with one and then another and then his eyes shot open. In front of him were all the amulets floating in a circle around him. Glowing with his magic. He whipped his wand to the side and instantly all of the amulets flew into the walls, the ceiling, the floorboards, and every other surrounding structure that was holding up the store. Each of them stood still a moment before being absorbed into their respective walls and areas, each of them practically melting into the surface.

 

Once they had finished Harry took another deep breath and looked up, almost as if he had just broken out of a trance. He hadn't noticed the sudden breeze around the room or the other objects that were shaking around him. But what he noticed now were the looks of absolute shock on the faces of the people around him. Harry didn't think twice about it. He was used to looks of bewilderment.

 

"I'm sure then that this has cut down your time line by at least half?" Harry asked as he put away his wand and fixed his sleeves.

 

Yamaguchi nodded mutely, his eye still wide with awe and Harry decided that it would be best to leave now, before he found his voice once again.

 

"Well than. I have a meeting to head to, I'll be off then! Oh an please inform me if you find anything else I can help you with.” He said as he slipped his jacket back on and moved towards the door.

 

He saw the man nod and with a nod of his own he left. A bewildered Kaito fallowed him soon after.

 

“Well then… No wonder the ministry was so scared of you.” Kaito remarked. Harry scoffed in return.

 

*#*#*#*#*

 

Momiji laughed as he read Harry’s latest text message about fighting with his contractors and made a mental note to never get Harry angry. He saw Hatsuharu coming towards him, their lunches in his hand, and replied back quickly and rushed to put his phone away before his cousin reached him.

 

“Hey” Hatsuharu greeted, his face as emotionless as ever as he handed Momiji his sandwich.

 

“Hey!” Momiji replied back enthusiastically.

 

Hatsuharu raised an eyebrow at him as he took his seat in front of him. “What are you up to?” He asked as he opened his sandwich wrapper and began to eat.

 

“Nothing!” He shouted causing a few of the other people in the room to turn and look at them.

 

“Ok…” Hatsuharu said as he began to eat. They continued eating for a while as Momiji tried to ignore the urge to look at his phone.

 

“So Kazuma mentioned that your dad came to visit him yesterday. Have you gone to see him yet?” Hatsuharu asked, Momiji looked up at him and shrugged in response. He was just about to answer when he was cut off by a string of messages that kept causing the phone to vibrate. He tried to ignore it but Hatsaharu stopped and waited for him to answer first.

 

“Well? Aren’t you going to answer it?” Hatsuharu asked when Momiji didn’t reach for the still vibrating object.

 

“Nope.” Momiji shook his head as he answered.

 

“Why not?” He asked as he finished his sandwich and crumpled it up into a ball.

 

“No reason.” Momiji said before finishing his own sandwich. He looked at the clock across the room and willed it to move faster, he was horrible at keeping things from Hatsuharu and he just wasn’t ready to tell him about Harry yet and he was even less ready to talk to him about his dad so now he was just stuck. He looked up at the boy only to look back down anxiously. He could practically feel the sweat dripping down his back. He looked around for any distraction and noticed their wrappers on the desk and quickly picked them up and walked outside to drop them into the garbage.

 

He walked back in to see Hatsuharu just sitting in his seat waiting for him, his face not giving anything away. He took a deep breath before pulling himself together and sitting down.

 

“So what’s up? How’s Rin?” Momiji asked trying to change the subject as he reached for the phone in his pocket, only to realize it wasn’t there. He shot up off of his chair and began to look around his desk for it. Hatsaharu didn’t even bat an eye at his actions.

 

“She’s doing really good.” He answered as he watched his cousin freak out for a bit. “So who’s Harry?”

 

Momiji stared at him like a dear caught in headlights. He was still standing up as he stared down at the other boy in fear before sitting down slowly, ignoring strange looks his classmates were now giving him.

 

“My phone?” Momiji watched as Hatsuharu pulled it out from his own pocket where he must have hidden it.

 

“Well?” Hatsuharu asked, his face still giving nothing away.

 

“He’s a friend.” Momiji answered a little to quickly for Hatsaharu’s taste.

 

“A friend?” Hatsuharu parroted

 

“Yes.” Momiji emphasized

 

“Ok.” He accepted. He mentally counted to three and as if on cue Momiji began again.

 

“He’s my neighbor ok? Now can I have my phone back!” He exclaimed before stretching his arms out to try and get it back. Hatsuharu pulled back a bit and continued to stroll through his texts. 

 

“Oh really. Just that huh. You sure have been texting him a lot. Have you spent all night on the phone with your little crush too?” Hatsuharu asked.

 

“I don’t have a crush on him!! Not really! HARU! GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!” Momiji shouted.

 

“Relax Momiji! It’s not like there’s anything-“ Hatsuharu stopped mid sentence and stared at Momiji in shock. “To hide…” He finished.

 

“Its not that big of a deal!” Momiji defended without even looking at what Hatsuharu was staring at in his phone.

 

“Thirty-two missed calls.” Hatsuharu said in shock

 

“Its not that bad.” Momiji argued.

 

“Momiji, your dad called you thirty-two time in the last week?” Hatsuharu asked

 

“Yesterday.” Momiji said, his eyes downcast as he answered.

 

“Wow. So I’m guessing you haven’t gone to see him yet?” Hatsuharu asked to which Momiji shook his head. “That’s a little extreme. Even for him.” Momiji sighed as he finally got his phone back from his cousin.

 

Momiji’s father, Sohma Katsu, wasn’t like most fathers in the zodiac group. His wife going mad and choosing to forget his son had been quite a traumatic experience for him and had left him with quite a few lasting scars. The whole episode had a strange sort of effect on him. Everyone had expected him to reject Momiji over time; the way Kyo’s father had rejected his own son. But he didn’t. Instead he became weirdly protective of both his wife and son, and later his daughter Momo as well. It was as if he lived in this constant state of fear that he could loose them all instantly. Because of it he usually went to great lengths to keep them safe. Especially Momiji. But even more then that he also worked incredibly hard to try and keep them apart. His father was the main reason Hatsaharu and Hatori were so surprised when Momiji decided to move out. He never so much as allowed Momiji to stay overnight in a building that wasn’t Sohma property, an apartment of his own seemed impossible.

 

Momiji ran his hand through his hair in frustration and grimaced at his phone screen as he saw the various calls lined up in a row once again.

 

“I just don’t want to see him.” Momiji began, frown never once leaving his usually happy face. “I don’t want to speak to him either. He can’t do anything for me anymore, and I don’t want to give him a reason to try.”

 

Hatsuharu started at his blonde cousin in surprise, he had known something was off about their relationship, but that was a side effect of the curse. He had thought their relationship would begin to heal now that it was all over, but now instead it was just getting worse.

 

“I don’t want him finding out about where I live or about my life. I'm moving on. I’m making friends, I'm taking care of myself. I’m growing up. Isn’t that enough?” The blond was asking himself that question more than he was asking his cousin.

 

“I don’t understand. I thought you saw him before he left to his trip. Wasn’t everything fine then?” Hatsuharu asked. He had never seen Momiji this angry with his father. “What happen?”

 

Momiji froze at the question. He stopped talking for a moment and wrapped his arms around himself, closing himself off from the world through his body language. He shook his head at whatever memory seemed to be playing himself out in his mind.

 

“Since it broke” He finally began. “He’s been acting a bit strange.” Momiji sighed as he pulled his uniform jacket tighter around himself before continuing. “It’s like he’s always afraid… I guess he thinks I’m going to try to bring back my mom’s memories or something. I don’t know.” He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair once again. “Before he left he banned from going anywhere near his office. He said it was because I wasn’t a kid anymore and I shouldn’t be bothering him at work. But I know that’s not it.” Momiji’s eyes glassed over with unshed tears as he remembered his father’s rejection.

 

“Before he left he called me to make sure that once school started I took a different route home from school. He said that the old route was too long but that’s not true… The old route… it passes by the house, their house. I ran into her once. He said he wasn’t mad but...” Momiji put his head down on the table and wrapped his arms under his head like a pillow. “I just don’t want to be a nuisance anymore… you know what they say. Out of sight out of mind. I’m…I’m just doing what’s best for all of us.” He mumbled.

 

Hatsuharu rested his palm on Momiji’s head and ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry. It’ll be ok. I love you, and you’ll never be a nuisance for me. So make sure you tell me about these sorts of things next time ok? You don’t have to do everything alone. You still have me.” Hatsuharu looked down at his cousin and gave him a soft and reassuring smile.

 

Momiji turned and smiled up at him and nodded.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for reading! Please be sure to leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	12. Nightmares and Midnight Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!

Harry jolted awake instantly, his heart pounding and his body covered in sweat. For a moment he couldn’t breath, as if there was something holding him by the throat. Tears ran down his face as his nightmare played itself over and over in his mind. Minutes after he’d woken he still couldn’t control his breathing, he felt as if his very lungs were shriveling up inside his chest. Harry reached for his chest trying to calm down his heart. It had been ages since he had such a horrible nightmare and this time it had compleatly caught him off guard. He tried taking deep breaths but it wasn’t working and they were coming out shallow. He looked around his bed in a panic, trying to remember where he was. He wasn’t at Grimmauld place. He couldn’t think. He didn’t know where he was. He kept telling himself he was safe but he didn’t know whether he could believe it.

 

He looked around for his wand but realized that he couldn’t find it, he nearly screamed as he started to rummage under his blanket and pillow for it. He always had it under his pillow, where was it?! He tried to get out of bed but nearly fell over the blankets that had been wrapped around his legs. He tried to stand up and get to the light switch but nearly fell over his bedpost as he began to walk towards it. Just as he was about to loose control he caught sight of the light streaming through his curtains from that balcony. Before he knew what he was doing he ran outside. He looked out over the view in front of him and took in how high up he was, where he was, the city around him and then up at the sky and instantly spotted the moon. The moon was familiar, he recognized it, it was safe, he was safe, he was ok. He stopped for a moment and just tried to breath deeply again.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

Harry jumped back and instantly reaching for the wand that was still missing somewhere in his room. His wide eyes stared straight into Momiji’s now familiar face.

 

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to scare you! You really surprised me running out here like that! You don't look ok though." Momiji rambled on as he tried to explain himself to Harry but Harry just stared back at him, his eyes void of any response.

 

Harry couldn't hear what Momiji was saying. He saw his lips moving but in his mind he could still hear Hermione screaming, or was it his mothers, or both. He just couldn’t tell. He just didn’t know, he was paralyzed in fear. Where were they? Where was Ron? Hermione? Where was he?

 

"Harry. Harry!? HARRY!" Momiji exclaimed as he grabbed Harry by the shoulders. He kneeled in front of the now crouching boy and tried to physically shake him out of whatever was happening to him.

 

Harry met his worried gaze with one of fear and pain.

 

"Harry what’s wrong? Are you ok? Are you hearing me?” Momiji asked as he tried to get Harry to concentrate on him.

 

Momiji continued to try talking to him, trying to get a response from him but nothing was working. _‘What’s going on! Come on Harry! Please tell me your ok!_ ’ Momiji thought to himself.

 

Harry looked down at his knees and wrapped his arms around them, the tears still streaming down his face as he shook his head.

 

"Harry, listen to me! Talk to me! Come on! Anything! Just…Just concentrate on me!” Momiji begged. Harry momentarily looked up at the blond man in front of him.

 

Momiji noticed and immediately tried to get him to respond.

“Ok say something Harry! Something easy! Tell me your name! What’s your name?” Momiji asked desperately.

 

"H-Harry ... Harry Potter." He whispered back, trying as hard as he could to drown out the screaming in his head and to concentrate on the boy in front of him.

 

"Ok Good! Now what’s mine? You know my name don’t you. What is it?"

 

"... Momiji ... Momiji Sohma" Harry whispered again, Nodding as he said his full name.

 

"That's right! Now where are you?" Momiji asked softly as he slowly reached over to Harry’s arm and rubbed it lightly.

 

Harry took a deep breath and looked around for a moment. He hadn't even noticed that he'd crouched down to the floor or that Momiji had jumped the narrow divide between their balconies to try and comfort him. His eyes wandered around the balcony for a moment before he looked back up at Momiji who was crouched over him. This time he looked at Momiji and really saw the person standing in front of him. He took in the fear and worry in his eyes and his stomach immediately sank as he realized what had just happen and what he must have just put the blond through.

 

"I'm on a balcony, my apartment balcony. In Japan..." Harry whispered as he slowly shook himself out of it.

 

Momiji smiled at Harry in relief, the moment of fear and panic slowly passing as Harry began to come back to him and reality. He had been so scared there for a moment; he just hoped that he would be ok.

 

The two boys sat in silence for a moment, just getting a grasp on the situation and what had just happen. Harry took a few deep breaths under Momiji’s worried gaze before finally breaking the silence.

 

"Did you really jump over the balcony and risk falling seven stories just to make sure I was alright?" Harry asked incredulously as Momiji turned and sat down next to him, his shirtless back pressing against the cold glass door. He hadn’t noticed that Momiji was shirtless until that moment and couldn’t stop himself from drinking in the sight.

 

"Yeah! It was crazy I was so worried and you weren't answering me so I took a deep breath and gathered ALL my courage and just did it!! I think that was pretty brave! I didn't looks down even once!" Momiji rambled on happily, this was definitely one of his supper cool and brave moments and he was just thankful that Harry was acting a bit more like himself again.

 

Harry turned his head and stared at Momiji for a moment and just took in the sight of the young man. He was beautiful, there was no denying that, especially as he sat on his balcony bathed in moonlight. The moon was bright that night, but Harry would have said that Momiji’s smile was even brighter. He mentally reprimanded himself for having such a severe panic attack in front of him but couldn’t help but smile as he listened to his little story.

 

"I think that was pretty brave of you too. I thought you were brilliant!" Harry smiled brightly at Momiji causing him to blush bright red. "Momiji are you blushing?" He asked, only causing him to blush even harder before turned his eyes away and looking away from the green eyed boy.

 

Harry chuckled to himself quietly and then decided to push it just a bit further. "I think you look quite cute when you blush." Harry said, teasing the blond with the same line he had used on him a week ago.

 

Momiji’s eyes widened as he stared intently at Harry, who just smirked at him. Momiji couldn’t help but to smile brightly as he remembered when he had said that to Harry a week ago. It was strange, even to him, that the two of them had become so close in such a short amount of time. It was strange. The two of them had spent the past week texting each other constantly and now, here he was, taking care of Harry just hoping he was all right.  He just thanked the stars that he was there in the right place at the right time. If he had said that thought out loud Harry would have agreed.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Momiji asked once again, hoping that he would get a real response this time.

 

“Yeah… I’m ok. It usually takes a minute to get over it. I’m fine now.” Harry said as he went through an internal checklist to make sure he was really ok. His heart was beating normally, his breathing was fine, and he was fine. The only thing that was left was the guilt he felt over worrying Momiji.

 

“This has happen before?” Momiji asked in shock.

 

“Yeah, but it’s been a while. That’s probably why I reacted so badly.” Harry reckoned

 

“Oh” Momiji said.

 

Harry turned away for a bit and stared up at the moon again, they sat there quietly for a long time, both of them lost deep in thought before a certain realization hit Harry.

 

"Hey Momiji what are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night. Don't you have like school tomorrow or something?" Harry asked curiously as he turned to Momiji once again.

 

"Um... Yeah. I do. I just couldn't sleep, that's all" Momiji turned back and crossed his arms around himself as he leaned back against the glass.

 

"Oh, are you alright?" Harry parroted Momiji’s own question back at him.

 

"Yeah, just a little home sick I guess." Momiji answered honestly. He was telling the truth. He was homesick, he just didn't know which home this feeling was for. The main house, his family, or that family he had made around the zodiac and Tohru which was now also gone.  

 

"Yeah I understand." Harry agreed, he knew that feeling well.

 

"I made the right decision leaving and living by myself.” Momiji continued. “At home I was stuck in the past while everyone else moved on. I was really miserable. But I just miss it, you know? It was the only home I've ever had." Momiji said, letting his thoughts out, and telling Harry what he hadn't told anyone else. He sighed as he leaned his head back and thought about the last year and how much his world had changed since the curse broke.

 

Harry's eyes went wide as Momiji spoke. "That's exactly how I've been feeling! Like exactly! And I try to explain it to everyone around me but they just didn't seem to understand! They just don't get it." Harry said in aggravation as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

 

"Yeah" Momiji said in surprise, he didn't think anyone else could ever feel that way, the way he did.

 

They both stared out at the sky for a moment before Momiji once again broke the silence.

 

“I was used to it. You know. Being alone. I’ve lived alone my whole life. I’ve always had people around me but I’ve never really had a family, or a home and for the last couple of years I did have one. They were a bit make shift, and they were all sort of broken and scarred. You know? Kind of like a puzzle. We were all broken, and deformed and strange looking, and we never fit anywhere else in the world. But we fit perfectly together. And even when we didn’t fit exactly, there was a glue holding us together, forcing us to be together…” Momiji stopped for a second and sighed, his eyes never once leaving the sky. Off in the distance he could see the skyline becoming orange, the sun was rising and he realized that they had been out there all night. He looked back at Harry and saw the boy watching him, almost as if he was waiting intently for him to continue.

 

“And then it was gone?” Harry finished for him. “Like everything was done. And over. And all of a sudden you had no place left in the world, because your place was right there. In that crazy chaos of a puzzle, where no one ever really wanted to fit in, or belong, or even be a part of. Right?” Harry asked.

 

 “Yeah! Not even me! But I guess somewhere along the line I just came to terms with it. I was never happy but…” Momiji continued.

 

“It was like second nature. It was home.” Harry finished.

 

“Yeah. Exactly.” Momiji smiled back at Harry and for the second time that night Harry’s breath was stuck in his throat. The sun had risen behind Momiji casting a halo like glow around him. He blond hair lighting up and making him look like the sun.

 

"It's morning." Momiji said, more to himself in surprise than anything else as he turned around and looked at it for the first time that day.

 

“The land of the rising sun huh?” Harry joked as Momiji turned back towards him and smiled.

 

"Yeah, I guess we should head in now." Momiji said as he got up and extended his arm to Harry.

 

Harry smiled up at him and took his hand and pulled himself up. He brushed the dust off of himself before smiling again at Momiji. Momiji walked over to the railing and was just about to jump the gap when Harry caught his hand. 

 

 Harry smiled at him for a moment before he leaned over and kissed the blond lightly on his cheek. Momiji blushed bright red once again and stared at Harry in shock. He had not been expecting that.

 

"A thank you. For helping me tonight." Harry explained but Momiji just nodded mutely and quickly climbed over the balconies. Harry smirked as Momiji turned to look at him once more. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you again Momiji." Momiji nodded back at Harry and quickly walked through his door, back into his room and quickly sat down on his bed. He sat there silently for a moment before his face broke out into a huge smile; he touched his cheek for a moment before smiling again and going back to bed. Maybe this time he would be able to sleep, even if it was for just a few short hours.

 

Harry smiled to himself as he walked back into his room. He sat down on his bed and noticed his wand sitting there on his nightstand, right under his nose. He laughed at himself for a moment as he picked it up and used it to shut the curtains. He could use a few more hours of sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please feel free to tell me what you thought!


	13. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you all for reading!

Harry groaned as he forced himself out of the apartment. It was far too early in the morning for anyone to be awake right now. It might as well be blasphemous! He groaned again as he fixed his tie in the mirror and gave up on his hair without even trying to touch it. He slid his shoes on while simultaneously opening his door and walking out side.

 

In his defense he did have a decent excuse for being tired this morning, what with being up because of his nightmare and all. But that was over now. It was a new day and another new beginning. He continued to muse over his various new beginnings as he let out a tremendous yawn. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses as he turned around and started to lock the door. He had just pocketed his key when the door next to him also opened. He stared in surprise as a certain neighbor walked out of the door. Momiji noticed him immediately and met him with his usual smile. Hey greeted him with a good morning but Harry seemed to forget how to speak every time he set eyes on the boy.

 

"So how are you feeling now Harry?" The blond asked, his cheeks were dusted with a pink blush as he remembered last night. Harry turned bright red with the memory.

 

"I am so, so sorry about that! I never meant to worry you! Or freak you out! I still can’t believe I did that!” Harry apologized profusely.

 

“Hey! It’s all right! Don’t say that! I didn’t mind! It’s ok Harry! It happens! I’m just glad I was there to help!” Momiji assured the panic stricken boy.

 

Harry looked up at the blond and let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding and sighed. “I really am sorry.” Harry stated once again.

 

“If you say it again I’m going to have to shut you up Harry. Now hush or I will hit you!” Momiji smirked at the boy.

 

Harry’s eyes widened and for the first time that morning Harry smiled back at blond.

 

“Yeah right.” He said with a laugh.

 

Momiji rolled his eyes at the boy before continuing to walk down the hallway towards the elevator. “So what are you doing up so early? I was sure you’d sleep till like noon.” Momiji commented as Harry walked down with him. 

 

  
“Work. What else? The contractor is annoying me and now I have to show up everyday just to make sure he sticks to his time line.” Harry complained

 

“He sounds like a tyrant.” Momiji commented

 

“He IS! I was talking to his staff the other day and I felt awful for them! He’s a real slave driver and he only pays them minimum!” Harry explained. “I was shocked! They do such hard work it seems insane! And when I asked them why they stayed with him they told me that no one else would hire them.”

 

“Why?” Momiji asked curiously as they got onto the elevator and waited to be taken down.

 

“Cause of how they look. Apparently no one will hire them since they look so scary! I just don’t get it! Yeah their really big and a couple of them have some scars and tattoos, but that doesn’t mean that their not positively lovely people!” Harry ranted as the stepped out of that elevator and began to walk through the lobby.

 

“Treating someone differently based on how they look is never ok.” Momiji agreed

 

“Exactly! So I fixed everything up for them and made it right!” Harry continued

 

“What?” Momiji turned to look at the boy who just smiled happily back at them.

 

“I told them that I would be happy to set the up with a job in my shop the second it was built! I need staff and they need a good job so now every things going to work out perfectly! It’s like that saying! You know?”

 

“Killing two birds with one stone?” Momiji suggested.

 

“Yeah! That one!”

 

“Harry, which way do you have to go exactly? And which birds are you killing exactly?” Momiji raised his eyebrow

 

“Oh I have to turn right here at the park, but your schools on the left right? That sucks.” He commented before he continued. “But yeah what do you mean by that? I just told you which birds I’m killing!”

 

“Liar! You’re doing this to piss off that boss of theirs!”  Momiji stated as he put one hand on his hip and stretched the other, wagging it at Harry.

 

“No, -”

 

“Yessss”

 

“Noooo”

 

“Liar Liar Pants on Fire!” Momiji chanted.

 

“Momiji!!”

 

“Harry!!” The two boys jokingly glared at each other for a few moments before Harry finally broke.

 

“…Ok maybe a little bit.” He mumbled

 

Momiji laughed as he watched Harry full on pout. They had just reached the entrance of the park and stopped, not wanting to go their separate ways just yet. “You’re a horrible liar. I hope you know that.” Momiji joked.

 

“Hmph!” Harry crossed his arms like a four year old and continued to pout, making Momiji laugh louder.

 

“I didn’t know you were one to pout Harry.” Momiji teased. Harry tried to keep it up but eventually broke and began to laugh.

 

“Me either.” Harry said as continued to laugh. They were shaken out of their joking when Harry’s phone began to beep.  “Shit I’m running late.” He mumbled to himself.

 

“Yeah me to. I guess I’ll see you later?” Momiji asked

 

“Yeah! See you then.” Harry replied awkwardly.

 

Momiji smiled before waving and turning away to walk towards school. He continued to walk for a few second before he heard Harry call his name. He turned around only to see the boy running up to him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“A date!” Momiji looked at him in confusion for a second. “A date? I mean. Come on a date. With me? I mean…” Harry stuttered.

 

Momiji smiled brightly at the boy. “Yeah! Lets do it!” He replied as Harry continued to stutter.

 

“I know its sudden bu- Yes? Oh! Yes! Ok!” Harry replied in surprise. “How about tonight? Its Friday so you wont have school tomorrow right?”

 

Momiji nodded in agreement as he adjusted the rabbit backpack on his shoulders. “Pick me up at 7?” He continued.

 

“Ok! Sounds great! I guess I’ll see you then!” Harry continued as he smiled and waved goodbye to Momiji once again. “Ok Bye!”

 

***

Momiji smiled brightly to himself as he continued to walk towards school. He had a date! This was incredible and he couldn't wait to go out with Harry. But the moment he had that thought he realized he was starting to really have feeling for the green-eyed boy, and that thought freaked him out. This wasn't just some crush like the others he had had on boys and girls in his classes. He still love Tohru. But that was different wasn’t it? He sighed as he thought about it. He would never stop caring Tohru. She just meant so much to him and she would always have a place in his heart. He would always in some shape way and form love her. But it was different with Harry. It was almost too easy to care for him. To trust him.

 

'But how much can I really tell him? With my family, with my mom… There will always be some secret I’m hiding from him.' He thought to himself as he entered the school and headed to his locker. He had just changing his shoes when Hatsaharu walked over to him. Momiji turned to him instantly and was just about to give him his usually happy greeting, but was cut off before he could even begin.

 

"What's with that face." He asked the moment he saw his cousin. Momiji froze in shock and tried to reply but all that came out off him was a mesh of jumbled nonsense. Hatsaharu rolled his eyes and continued changing his shoes while Momiji struggled next to him. The blonde sighed for a second and took a deep breath before trying to answer correctly.

 

"I have a date!" Momiji said after a long pause.

 

"Oh. So why do you look so freaking miserable?" He asked, he yawned as he pulled his backpack higher on his shoulder and they started to walk to class.

 

"Because Hatsaharu! Because!" He shouted

 

"Of what" Hatsaharu didn’t so much as glance at him as he continued to wage war against himself internally.

 

"My life is a mess." He finally answered.

 

"Ok…"

 

"I'm a mess!" He shouted, oblivious to the strange looks he was now getting from the other students.

 

"You don't look like a mess" Hatsaharu looked his cousin over once and nodded to himself in agreement with what he had just said.

 

"You know what I mean!"

 

"No, you don't understand. I really don't." Hatsaharu stressed, now he was really confused.

 

"How can I go out with someone? What do I do when he asks about my family and my life? What do I do Haru?"  Momiji slumped his shoulders and sighed.

 

"Momiji just tell him what you want to. It's your first real date. Stop stressing out. I'm sure he has just as many skeletons in his closet as you do. Everyone does.” Hatsaharu reassured. He stopped for a second he was struck by a thought. “Hey Momiji? Do you like him?" He asked

 

Momiji stopped for a second and thought back to this morning. He smiled as he saw the boys face in his mind and blushed when he though of his smile.

 

"Well there's the answer. " Hatsaharu said before Momiji even opened his mouth to answer.

 

They sat down at their chairs in class, waiting for class to start. Momiji smiled as he noticed that they were early.

 

"So is it that Harry guy?" Haru asked curiously.

 

"Yeah! How did you know?" 

 

"Lucky guess? So where are you going with him?"  Hatsaharu asked.

 

"I don't know but were going to go tonight!" Momiji explained happily.

 

"You sound excited" Hatsaharu noted.

 

"I... I guess I am. But should I be? I just don’t know…" 

 

"It's broken Momiji. "

 

Momiji stared at Hatsaharu wide eyed for a moment. He stared back, his eyes as hard as stone.

 

"Go! Live. It's ok.” Hatsaharu smiled softly at his cousin’s shocked face for a moment before continuing. “You can date and have feeling for people and all that crap now. You have nothing to worry about. Go make some memories that both of you can keep forever. There's no need to be so afraid anymore."

 

"Yeah." Momiji nodded, he was right. He was free.

 

"Just tell me how it goes." Hatsaharu said, breaking Momiji out of his thoughts with a wicked smirk.

 

Momiji rolled his eyes and smiled back at his cousin. "Thanks Haru. And yeah I’ll text you some updates tonight." He said offhandedly.

 

"No! Don’t you dare do that!" Hatsaharu shouted, instantly getting riled up. "I hate that every ones so into their fucking phones now! It's like no one can live without them anymore. Just go one your date and do me a favour. Just turn it off! His too! Just spend your date with each other." He ranted

 

"Okay..." Momiji replied quickly, hoping to cut his anger short while he could.

 

"Good! And just text me when you get home. I'll be up late so don't forget." Hatsaharu continued.

 

Momiji smiled at his cousin and nodded in agreement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you all for reading and please if you see any errors or typos just let me know which chapter they are in so I can fix them! My beta is currently sick so I’m doing my own editing for a while! So please just let me know it would be a huge help! Thank you!


	14. Date Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you all for reading!

 

Harry took a deep breath before knocking on the door in front of him. He could hear Momiji shuffling around inside but just waited for him to answer. He smiled and anxiously fidgeted with the sleeve of his deep green dress shits for the hundredth time that hour. He pulled the leather jacket he had on top of his shirt a little tighter. Just as he took another deep breath the door swung open revealing the smiling young blond. Harry had to remind himself not to gawk at the spectacularly handsome boy in front of him.

 

Momiji shook Harry out of it with a bright smile and a jingle of his keys.

 

"Let me just lock the door an we'll get going!" He said as he continued to lock the door.

 

"Yeah." Harry nodded before realizing that he was still just staring at the boy. "You look great." He complemented.

 

Momiji pulled the key out of the door and turned to Harry, his smile brighter than any others he'd had all day. Harry could feel his stomach doing summersaults inside of him.

 

Momiji was dressed in jeans and a black dress shirt with a black blazer on top to keep the warm.

 

"You don't look half bad yourself." Momiji replied as he looked Harry up and down suggestively. Harry blushed in response, he really had met his match in the blond. He'd never met some one who could make him blush this much and turn his stomach into a professional gymnast all within seconds of being in his presence.

 

"Harry?" Momiji called, breaking Harry out of his thoughts once more.

 

Harry looked at the blond and smiled brightly as he slipped their hands together and intertwined their fingers. They made their way down the elevator an into the unusually quiet lobby with both their cheeks dusted pink.

 

Just as they were about to leave the apartments Momiji turned towards Harry "So where are we going tonight?" He asked with a smile

 

"Well I was thinking we could walk through the park into town where all of those little shops are. I saw an Italian place there that my friend Kaito loves more then life so I thought it might be kind of romantic?" Harry rambled on as Momiji just smiled at the action.

 

"It sounds awesome" Momiji assured him. “Oh wait Harry!”

 

Harry turned back to Momiji instantly. “Did you forget something?” He asked.

 

“No. Well yeah, kind of.” He said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it off.

 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked as he watched him turn the device off. Momiji smiled up at Harry innocently.

 

“I promised my cousin that I would turn it off and give you my full attention. For some reason he seems to think our generation spends to much time on these things.” Momiji explained.

 

Harry scoffed at the thought. “Yeah, I’d have to agree with him on that one. Well I’ll turn mine off as well then.” He said before doing just that.  “Well then, shall we?” Harry asked with a smile. Momiji nodded back enthusiastically.

The two men soon made their way out of the parking lot and through the park. On their way the two of them talked about nothing and everything they could think about. Harry told Momiji about his friends in Britain and how much they worried about him. Momiji told him about his own family and Hatori and how he knew how it felt.

 

"Oh I know Hatori!" Momiji stared at Harry in surprise. "Yeah! I met him when I moved in! He was a friend of Kaito’s and related to his wife Megumi or something. He seemed really nice." Harry explained.

 

They had finally made it through the park and over to the shops. It wasn't too late out yet but the sun was just beginning to set. The streetlights were already on all around them and Harry help but to think that it really was a beautiful sight.

 

"He is" Momiji agreed softly to himself. Harry turned away from the streetlights and looked over to Momiji and smiled softly at his expression.

 

"He means a lot to you doesn't he?" Harry asked as they reached the restaurant. It wasn’t long before they were seated at a nice big table by the window. Momiji smiled as he got comfortable in his seat and Harry took his place in front of him. The waitress quickly brought them their menus and left them to make up their minds.

 

"Sorry, so you were saying?" Harry prompted

 

"Hmm? Oh yeah Hatori! He means everything to me!” Momiji smiled and thought back to all the time he’d spent with his cousin over the years. He really was closer to him than most of the other people in his family.

 

“When I was young I didn't really have anyone to take care of me. My dad was always really busy with work and I was practically raised by the staff at our home, it wasn’t to bad or anything but I was always really lonely." Momiji smiled as he told Harry but the look in his usually bright eyes told Harry another story. "But Hatori always took care of me. Whenever he was home I would go stay with him, even if he was just studying he would let me stay by him. And if I was ever sad or upset he would always just know. He would hug me and tell me everything was going to be ok. I don't know what I would have done without him. He always supports me and I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him." This time Momiji smiled much more brightly and Harry couldn't help but to smile back in return.

 

"I know what you mean. I was really lonely when I was little as well." Harry began

 

Momiji looked up at Harry as he began and reached over the table, letting his hand rest over Harry's. He squeezed it in a show of support

 

Harry smiled up at him and continued. "My parents died when I was really young. I lived with my aunt and uncle after that. They had a son as well but they weren't very nice people. I spent most of my time there miserable and alone but when I turned eleven I went off to boarding school. There I met Hagrid who came to pick me up from my aunts place. And then I went to school. I met Ron and then Hermione and it was great. It wasn't until I had them that I was really happy. They’ve supported me through everything in my life, they love me and care for me and protected me. I wouldn't be here to day if it weren’t for them either. So I know what you mean when you say how important he is to you." Harry finished. Momiji squeezed his hand once more and nodded back at him.

 

They were quiet for a moment but were broken out of it by the waitress approaching.

 

"My I take your order?" She asked, to which both of them quickly opened up their menus for the first time and looked through their choices. It took a moment for both of them to order but just like that she was gone and returned a moment later with water and their drinks.

 

"No alcohol for you Momiji" Harry teased as he sipped at his wine.

 

Momiji rolled his eyes dramatically "Hey don't be jealous old man."

 

Harry pouted at the comment and Momiji burst out laughing.

 

It wasn't long before the food came and the two of them were happily eating the assortments of pastas, lasagnas and all sorts of garlic bread.

 

They chatted happily all the way through the meal. Momiji told Harry about school and his teachers and his friends and Harry laughed along with his stories and told Momiji a bit about his own school day but left out the magic and other such stories. It wasn't long before they were both full and happy with their meal. Once dinner was paid for the two boys stepped outside and decided to go on a walk around the neighborhood. It was lovely this time of day with the sun still setting. Off in the far corner of the street Harry noticed a ton of noise and when he looked up his noticed a giant ferris wheel.

 

"I wonder what's going on over there." Harry asked.

 

"Oh it's the festival. They have one here every spring. They must be opening it tonight! Want to go?" Momiji asked but he already had Harry's hand clasped in his and was leading him over to it. Momiji smiled as they walked into the already crowded festival. It was wonderful. All of the stalls were lit with huge paper lanterns. There was everything from stalls full of delicious foods to fun carnival games and even a few rides that were already set up and running.

 

"I've never been to one before." Said Momiji.

 

Harry smiled at the blond and replied "Me either."

 

Before either of them knew it they were going from stall to stall playing every game they had to offer. And eating anything they could find room for in their already full stomachs. It was the most fun either of them had had in ages.

 

Harry was just figuring out what to do next when he saw Momiji staring at a gigantic plushy of a huge yellow rabbit. Harry smiled and walked straight up to a vendor and asked to try the game.

 

The vendor smiled and handed Harry the ball.

 

"It's easy! Just take the ball and knock down all the milk bottles. Nothing to it." He stated as be stepped back and watched.

 

Harry threw the first ball and missed extravagantly. He stared at the bottles with his most determined glare before picking up the ball and throwing as hard as he could. This time he managed to only hit the top bottle but none of the others, causing Momiji to burst out laughing. Harry pouted at the blond but he just smirked back at him.

 

"Here! Let me!" Harry smiled and handed Momiji the ball and stood back. He watched closely as Momiji picked up the ball and hit the ball right on target. His eyes widened as all of the bottles fell off their stand.

 

"Well then! That's the first winner we've had all day!" The vendor remarked.

 

"Momiji! That was brilliant! Where did you learn that?" Harry complimented as the man pulled the rabbit down and handed it to the blond. Momiji hugged it tightly and smiled at Harry.

 

"I play baseball with my friends at school sometime! I'm a surprisingly good pitcher!" Momiji explained to which Harry just laughed.

 

"Yeah I'd have to agree with that one!" He said before walking towards the Ferris wheel.

 

"Ready to get on?" Momiji asked. Harry nodded happily. It was completely dark out now and had been for a few hours. The festival itself was also starting to empty out. It wouldn't be long before it would close for the day. But they did have time for one more ride.

 

They waited in line for a bit before some how managing to fit both themselves and the plushy onto the seat with them. They laughed as they finally got the hand rail down around them and began to go up. Little by little it inched to the top and then froze there for a moment. Harry smiled, his arm already around Momiji. He turned to look at the blond and Momiji smiled back at him, as if he had read Harry's mind. Slowly he leaned over and kissed him. They kissed for what felt like forever and then pulled back. They opened their eyes and looked at each other for a second before leaning back in and kissing again.

 

It was addictive. That was all Harry could think. It was the only way to describe what he was feeling. About the kiss, about the date and about Momiji.

 

Finally the wheel began to turn again and the two of them pulled apart once more. Momiji smiled at Harry and Harry couldn't help but to smile back. It was wonderful.

 

Just as they got off the Ferris wheel the festival started to close down around them. It was time to head back but neither of them really wanted the night to be over just yet. Harry smiled as the walked down the street, hand in hand. They were just passing their secret little park when Momiji stopped and turned to Harry.

 

"Want to go on the swings with me?" He asked.

 

Harry smiled brightly and nodded. They both rushed over, leaving the rabbit on a bench close by and began to swing.

 

There was just something special about being at a park at night. That night especially, since they were there together. They swing back an forth for ages. Both of them trying to get higher up than the other and beat each other at a game that couldn't really be won. It was at least an hour before they finally got tired and just sat on the swings panting for breath, but somehow still laughing. Harry leaned back and yawned as he stretched himself out. Who know what time it could be.

 

"Oh yeah!" Momiji shouted as he remembered his phone. He pulled it out and quickly turned it on to check the time but was instantly bombarded with text messages instead. He ignored them for a moment and just checked the time.. "Oh my god it's 3:26!" He exclaimed

 

Harry's eyes grew wide as he heard the time. "You’re joking!" He replied back.

 

Momiji laughed in disbelief, it was three in the morning! He couldn't believe it.

 

Harry stood up from his swing and walked over to Momiji’s. He smiled down at the boy and settled his hands on the iron ropes of the swing. He leaned down and Momiji met him half way for a kiss. The two continued to kiss for a few moments before finally pulling back and grinning happily at one another.

 

Harry extended his hand and helped Momiji up. They walked over to the plushy that was still waiting for them on the bench. Momiji held it up in one arm and grabbed Harry's in the other. Harry smiled at the small action and together the walks back to their homes.

 

Once they reached their rooms Momiji smiled at Harry and leaned in for one last kiss.

 

"I'm really getting hooked to this whole kissing thing with you." He commented to which Harry smiled happily back at him.

 

"Me to." This time it was Harry who leaned in and kissed Momiji softly on the cheek before smiling and walking over to his door.

 

"Goodnight" Harry said.

 

"Goodnight" Momiji replied.

 

They bother turned away and walked into their apartments. Harry smiled as he walked in. He turned on the light and looked at the mirror next to him. He hadn’t smiled like this in ages. The thought just made him smile brighter as he made his way over to his bed.

 

***

 

Momiji walked into his apartment and instantly noticed that there was something wrong. Someone had been in there since he left. The house had been spotless when he left earlier that evening but not there were papers scattered across his coffee table. His couches were crooked and the pillows that had sat on them earlier were now on the floor. He bit back the panic and walked into the apartment cautiously. He walked past the living room and into the kitchen where there was still a light on. That when he noticed it. There on was a note his kitchen table.

 

-We waited for you for hours but you weren't here. Hatsaharu has informed us that you were on some sort of a date. Regardless of the reason this is very irresponsible of you. Hatori was with me for most of the night and seems to not think this is a big deal but I don't think an adult who's capable of actually living alone would act in such a way. Nevertheless I want you to come see me first thing tomorrow morning at the office. I won't take no for an answer. - Dad

 

 

Momiji’s eyes narrowed as he read the note. Once he finished he took a picture and sent it to Hatsaharu then ripped the thing to shreds in anger.

 

"Like hell I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the small cliffhanger! Be sure to leave a review if you’d like and thank you for reading!


	15. Long Long Nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I'm a bit worried about this chapter!
> 
> Things to keep in mind! – This is happening simultaneously as the last chapter while Momiji and Harry are on their date!

Katsu Sohma was not a man to be messed with. This was a fact in his life. Since he was young he had made a point to be the best at everything he could be. And in a family as huge as that of the Sohma's he had a long way to go. But he had accomplished everything that he could. He was the smartest of his generation. The best educated and well traveled with the largest and the most influential network in all his family. He was accomplished, extremely brilliant and very well off. But most of all he was well liked.  He was always sure to be kind to people around him, regardless of whom they or what they were. It was a trait he shared with his son and it was the reason why there were very few people who met Katsu and actually disliked him. And the ones that did disliked him out of envy, rather than any personal resentments.

That being said, there were only a limited number of things in his life that had gone out of his control. Because when you were as we'll off and as well liked as Katsu Sohma there would only be a very small number of things like this on such a list. The first and most important being the birth of his son.

Momiji's birth had been traumatizing. But not unexpected. He knew of the curse long before Momiji was born. His grandfather had once been the snake from the zodiac, so he knew there was always a chance. But when you're about to become a parent you learned to hope for the best and just pray that thing go well. You know the old saying, don't count your chickens before they hatch.

But seeing the terror on his wife's face had made him wish that he could have taken some sort of precaution. Something. Anything would have been better than that.

After that Katsu refused to ever make mistakes or even to second-guess himself. He had made his biggest mistake and now his son would forever pay the price and that was bad enough. From that moment on Katsu vowed to himself that he would keep them safe and protect them from everything that he could. Even if it killed him.

He refused to let his wife and Momiji see one another, even from afar, until long after the doctors and Hatori had given him the okay. Just to be safe. And he refused to even think about having another child until all of the zodiac had been born, because if there was anything worse than making a mistake, it was making the same mistake twice.

He sighed as he stared at his phone for the hundredth time this week. It was finally Friday and for once he had an entire weekend for himself and his family. He was hoping that he could just go home and relax. But of course his son had chosen this week of all the weeks to have some sort of rebellious faze.  Honestly this was just ridiculous and he was NOT going to stand for it.

He had called him at least a thousand times this week and not once had he answered him. It was ridiculous and childish and he just couldn't believe it. This wasn’t like him. Momiji did not act out; he didn’t cause trouble or give him a hard time. He was always so good about updating him on his life and asking for advise before making big decisions. He never acted out, not like this.

First he goes over his head and makes such a stupid decision by himself. Without so much as informing him before he went through with his little move. And now he won't even answer his calls? It made no sense.

'If he wanted to be out of the house he could have said something. I would have understood! I would have supported him! I own so many complexes in the city. I could have set him up in one of ours where he would have been safe and taken care of! Instead he chose to live out side of the Sohma house! It's absurd. How will I know he's safe!’ Katsu sighed as he glared at his cell phone for the millionth time. In the past few weeks the stupid piece of technology had gone from being his best friend to becoming his worst enemy.

 

‘Why can't he just understand! I just want him to be safe!' Katsu slammed his fist down on his desk in anger and frustration. This was insane and he had had enough. He would bring Momiji back himself if he had to. If he was going to act like a pouting child well fine then. He had no problem treating him like one.

With his mind made up Katsu got up from his chair and grabbed his coat on the way out of his office. He shouted back to his secretary to tell his wife he would be home late tonight and was out of the building before he had time to change his mind. He checked his watch on the way out and noticed it was already 9:30. He would be home by now. No doubt about it.

He sat down in his car and started the engine and it wasn't long before he was at the apartments that his son now called home. He walked into the front lobby and went straight up to the front counter and asked for the woman to call down his son or, if not, to tell him the apartment number and direct him how to get there.

She stared at him in shock and fear for a moment before trying to get through to his line, clearly intimidated by the angry man in front of her. She looked up at him when the call went unanswered and immediately tried to call again. By the third time she tried Katsu was becoming more and more impatient and she had no choice but to deliver the bad news. She tried as hard as she could to not burst into tears when he glared at her.

"Sorry sir I don't think he's in." She explained only to watch as his eyes widened in anger.

"What! Are you sure!" He demanded but she only nodded silently in response. He sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. I’m just…” He tried to apologize but the girl just nodded at the apology before excusing herself and returning her attention to her computer.

He sighed as he pulled out his cellphone and tried to call Momiji for what must have been the millionth time but this time, instead of just ringing on and on the call didn’t go through at all. His phone was off. He shook his hand through his hair in frustration before finally calling the only person who would help him now.

"Hello Hatori?" He began. "Yeah it's me. I'm at Momiji’s. He hasn't been answering my calls and I'm getting a bit worried. I'm at his apartment now but he's still not answering. You have a spare key right? I'm sorry but could you do me a favour and could you come by and bring it with you. I need to deal with Momiji and you’re the only one he'll listen to." ... "Ok thank you Hatori. Yeah I'll wait. Ok thanks."

He snapped his phone shut and turned towards the woman sitting behind the reception desk once againI.

“I’m sorry but could you at least tell me where his apartment is?” He asked

The girl looked down at her books and then pointed to the elevator on the left. “It’s on the seventh floor. Room 713B.”

He nodded down at her before taking the elevator up and finding the apartment without much effort. He knocked a few times in succession, hoping that maybe Momiji would just answer the door, but no such luck. Now all he could really do was wait. But that was a task easier said then done, as he stared at the apartment door he ran through all of the things he wanted to say to his first born. He had so many questions and even more then that was his need to release the anger and frustration he had built up over this last week from being ignored and avoided. As he paced back and forth in front of the door those thoughts began to practically eat him alive.

 

That was exactly how Hatori found him less then 30 minutes later. Upset, angry and pacing back and forth down an empty hall. He was the perfect picture of a disgruntled man and at that very moment it made Hatori want nothing more then to pull the cigarettes out from his pocket and just have a smoke.

“Hatori?” The doctor was pulled out of his thoughts instantly and sighed. From the look of it, this was going to be a long, long night.

“Hello Katsu, it has been a while hasn’t it?” Hatori greeted as he walked over to the man.

“Yeas, I suppose it has been. I don’t think we’ve seen one another since new years… I really am sorry about this. I just didn’t know who else to call.” Katsu finally admitted with a shrug. “I’ve never been able to handle Momiji half as well as you have.”

“Well practice makes perfect.” Hatori replied as he fished a key out of his pocket.

“Ouch. That’s cruel Hatori, even for you.” Katsu replied back, his eyes narrowed.

Hatori walked over to the door, key in hand, but turned to face his cousin before opening it. He and Katsu weren’t all that different, if he thought about it. Next to each other one could have mistaken them for brothers. The resemblance really was uncanny. The pitch black hair, the sharp eyes. Katsu was a bit taller and had a much more muscular form but those were the only real differences. He sighed and turned his back against the door and leaned against it softly for balance. Katsu looked at him curiously but Hatori spoke before he could question him.

“You know I always looked up to you as a kid.” Hatori commented.  For a moment their eyes locked but it was Hatori who broke it by looking down at the key again. “I always envied how far you came. You were always the best of the best, the smartest, even the best out together.”

“Where are you going with this Ha-“ He was cut off by said mans sharp glare.

“The truth is that I’m not going to help you Katsu. You’re his father, yes. But its just as you’ve said, he’s your son but you know little to nothing about him and there's nothing I can do to change that, so I don’t think I can really help you.”

“Hatori.” Katsu froze for a moment, thinking about what the man was saying before fighting back. “You have no right to say that.” Katsu argued. “You said it yourself, I’m… I’m his father!”

“I raised him more then you did.” Katsu nearly argued back but Hatori beat him to it. “There’s no point denying it Katsu. I looked up to you as a child because of how easily you seemed to accomplish everything in your life. You passed every challenge life seemed to throw at you without batting an eye and I envied you for that. But I never hated you for it. Because I genuinely believed that you deserved it. All of the accomplishments, all of the praise, the happiness. All of it.” Hatori continued

“Tori.” Katsu mumbled the old nickname before he could  stop himself. Hatoris eyes softened at the man in front of him.

“Its sad that the one thing that you failed at in your life. The one person you failed in your life, happens to be the one that deserves it the least.” Hatori continued.

“I haven’t failed him!” Katsu shouted back.

“Haven’t you?” Hatori protested.

“I’ve given him everything he could have ever wanted! Anything he asked for, he’s been given! What more could there be. How else could I have possibly failed him! I did everything I could given the circumstances!” Katsu argued.

“You know the answer to that Katsu.” Hatori rebuked.

“Do I? Please Hatori! Enlighten me, since you seem to know so much more than me!” Katsu patronized.

“Love, Katsu. The love of a family and a home. A home where he was really wanted, somewhere he belonged. That was what could have made him happy.” Hatori stressed.

“That wasn’t my fault! The curse-“

“It robbed us all of that! I know. But what about now?” Hatori rose an eyebrow at the man in front of him, waiting for an answer but continued when he didn’t get one back. “Its broken now. The curse is gone. So what’s stopping you?”

Katsu stared at Hatori in shock for a moment, surprised by the fact that he could even ask the question when he had helped cause this situation in the first place.

“Are you insane Hatori? What do you want me to do? Just tell Klara about him and see what happens? Risk her going into shock and then loosing her mind again? I can’t ruin her life lik-“

“And yours.” Hatori added

“Excuse me?” Katsu shouted

“Well its true isn’t it? That’s what this is all about. You could try and tell Klara about him. She’s a witch, she would understand. We could reinforce the memory charm and then tell her. We can just avoid the whole bit about the curse and see what happens. It would be safe. I've researched the topic extensively for this reason alone.”

“Hatori”

“See!” Hatori shouted. He pushed himself off the wall and made his way closer to his cousin before once again pushing the issue. “That’s it! Right there! Your not going to try it, are you? Because regardless of how much happiness it could bring him there’s still that tiny little chance that it could go wrong.” Hatori argued back

“HATORI!”

“You would rather him be miserable alone than risk loosing your own happiness in the balance.” Hatori stared at the father in front of him and for the first time in his life he allowed himself to pity the man. “That’s what makes you a failure Katsu. You have failed him as a father because in the end, your happiness will always mean more to you than his.”

For a moment both men stared at each other in silence. Hatori waited for him to respond but even he knew there was not much left to say after that.

“Open the door Hatori.”

Hatori rose an eyebrow at the demand but shrugged it off. He had said his piece. What happen now was up to him. He turned around and slipped the key into the lock and opened the door.

“Momiji?” Hatori called out as he turned on the light to the now familiar home and walked in. He glanced up at the clock on the wall and was surprised when he noticed that it read 11:38. “That’s strange.” He mumbled.

“Oh so he’s not usually out in the middle of the night unsupervised?” Katsu sneered

“I know you haven’t been around much this past year but please allow me to fill you in on what’s changed since you’ve been gone.” Hatori replied, his tone thick with sarcasm. “He grew up.”

“And this is what adults do?” He argued

“We’re adults. Are we sitting at home looking pretty right now?” Hatori shot back as he checked the bedroom to make sure he wasn’t just asleep in there.

“We have jobs, and-“

“And he has a life.” Hatori interjected.

“Is that so. I had no idea.” Katsu rebutted sarcastically.

Hatori rolled he eyes and pulled out his phone. This was getting nowhere and he was starting to get a little worried. He’d texted Momiji several times already but he still wasn’t replying and Momiji always replied to him. No matter what. He walked back into the living room and took a seat at the kitchen table. Katsu glared at him but took the opportunity to take a look around. He shuffled through papers. ‘Homework from the look of it.’ He thought to himself before walking into the kitchen and checking the fridge and cupboards. He scrunched his nose at the piles of instant noodles in the cupboard.

 

“He cant actually be planning on eating all of these.” He asked out loud. Hatori shrugged at the question before turning his attention back to the phone.

“Hello?” Hatori called out as the ringing ended.

“Is that Momiji?” Katsu asked, to which Hatori shook his head no.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” He heard a voice groan on the other end of the call.

“Hatsaharu, It’s Hatori.”

“Yeah I know who it is. What do you want now? You were literally just here.” The usually relaxed boy complained.

“Where’s Momiji? He’s not here and you told me he would be here by now.” Hatori demanded.

“What? He’s not back yet?” Hatsaharu quickly put his phone on speaker and began to rapid text the blond before nearly slapping himself in realization as Hatori continued to talk.

“Do you know where he is at least? Or could you try calling him? I’ve tried b-“

“Shit he’s not going to respond.” Hatsaharu cursed as he remembered his stupid dating advice.

“What why?” Hatori nearly shouted. Katsu’s eyes grew wide behind him with worry.

“He’s on a date.”

“…”

“…”

There was silence for a while before Hatori finally managed to get himself together long enough to speak.

“What?”

“Yeah.”

“So he’s not home yet because…”

“Bow Chicka Wow Wow” Hatsaharu sang into the phone before Hatori slammed it shut in irritation.

He turned towards Katsu and groaned as he took a seat on the couth.

“Well! Where is he?” Katsu demanded.

“He’s on a date.” Hatori replied.

“WHAT?”

“A date. Its when two people who enjoy one another’s company-“

“I KNOW WHAT A DATE IS!” Katsu shouted, to which Hatori rolled his eyes.

“Then why did you-“ This time it was Katsu’s turn to interrupt.

“He’s on a date? What is he doing? Who is he with! What if this person is dangerous! Call Hatsaharu back this instant and ask him!” He shouted.

“And what? He’s on a date, it would be rude to be on his phone so he probably turned it off. I’m sure he didn’t want to be interrupted.” Hatori rationalized and he texted those very questions to Hatsaharu.

“And he’s not back yet because?” Katsu demanded

Hatori stared at him for a moment as if the answer to that should have been obvious. It took a moment for him to finally understand.

“WHAT! NO! HE’S-“

“Not a child.” Hatori finished.

“DAMN IT HATORI THIS IS UNEXCEPTABLE!” He shouted

“How so? It’s a Friday night, he has no school tomorrow and he’s probably bored living on his own. He went on a date to go and enjoy himself. What’s the problem?” Hatori asked but continued on without waiting for an answer. “It’s like I said. He has a life, and we’re the ones who are imposing on it by showing up here in the middle of the night unannounced. There’s no point waiting for him to come back when its obvious he wont be back tonight. So lets go.”

Hatori stood up quickly and made his way towards the door. He turned away to look back at his phone, waiting for Hatsaharu to answer his questions. As he stared at his screen Katsu grabbed a piece of paper on the table and wrote down his note. He nodded to himself as he read it over before standing up and walking out of the room as well.

Hatori stared down at his phone as Hatsaharu’s reply finally came.

   

     -I don’t know where he went but he’s out with some neighbor of his. Some foreigner. Harry was his first name, he didn’t tell me a last.

Hatori breathed a sigh of relief. It was that friend of Kaito’s who he had met a few weeks ago.

‘That’s good, He seemed normal.’ Hatori thought to himself before turning back to Katsu. He waited for him to come outside before locking the door behind him and pocketing the key.

“So your not worried at all?” Katsu asked as they walked out of the building.

“Nope. There’s nothing to worry about.” Hatori replied. And this time he meant it honestly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So guys what do you think? I was a bit unsure of how to write his character but hopefully it wasn’t to bad?


	16. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you all for reading!!

Momiji sighed as he sat at his kitchen table the next morning. He was angry and upset but at the same time he felt elated and happier then anyone ever could. He thought back to Harry and their date and he just knew that what was happening between them was something special. He had never met someone who made him feel like this. He was happier that he had ever been and when he was with Harry he just felt even happier. The truth of it was the he wasn't about to give up something when there was a chance that it would bring him happiness.

 

'I've been in this apartment for almost two weeks and they've been great. I'm happy and I'm free. I'm not giving it up.' Momiji thought to himself.

 

He sighed again as he thought about the note. His father was expecting him to come today. He looked out the window and thought it over for a moment. No. He won't do it. He won't give in. They would just argue and fight and it wouldn't change anything.

 

'Plus I'm tired of doing everything by his terms. I'm not a child anymore I can make my own decisions. He can wait. Right now I have homework to do' He nodded to himself, his mind was made up. He walked over to his bag and pulled out his books. Just as he was about to start his phone buzzed. It was a text from Harry.

 

-Morning beautiful

 

-Oh are we onto nicknames now? Can I pick one for you?

 

\- Anything you want sugarplum.

 

\- So I guess we're going with crazy ones?

 

-No I'm just bored.

 

-No no you can't back out now! Hmm how’s Mr. hot pant? Or Mr. snuggle monkey.

 

-Lol! I like that one! Snuggle monkey! Looool!

 

-So what are you up to anyways?

 

-Well I'm not with you so everything is dull in comparison.

 

-You're such a flirt.

 

-I know isn't it great!

 

-Loool, well I'm doing homework so I think I win the who's the most bored award.

 

-Doubt that! We're opening up the shop next Friday and were literally sitting here holding interviews for staff. It's like holding an audition for a show but much more boring.

 

-Loool ok that does sound awful. When are you done tonight?

 

-Never. After this I have another meeting with the girl Kaito hired to be the shop manager who I've met once and think is an absolute nutter. And then I have a gala to attend tonight with a bunch of old business people that Kaito wants me to play nice with since we could be expanding the business. I don't know how we're planning to do that since we own a toy store but whatever. He's the genius. What about you?

 

-Oh a gala! Sounds nice! Have fun with that! I'm going to go out with my cousin. He had a full on panic when he noticed I wasn’t home so late. I'm going to go assure him that I'm alive.

 

-Have fun with that! Ok I'll catch up with you tomorrow? Want to go out for breakfast?

 

-Sounds great! I'll see you then!

 

Momiji closed his phone and threw it onto his couch before submerging himself in his homework.

 

A few hours later he was broken out of his concentration by someone knocking on his door

 

He jumped up in shock for a moment before running over and throwing it open.

 

"Haru!" Momiji shouted

 

"You weren't answering your phone. " He explained while he let himself into the apartment.

 

"You have the key Haru you could have just used it." Momiji continued.

 

"No. Hatori has it. He's going to come with us tonight an give it to me then."

 

"Oh."

 

"You seriously freaked him out."

 

"That's rich coming from the guy who gave me the advice in the first place then left me 24 texts."

 

"How many did Tori send you"

 

"Seven".

 

"An your dad?"

 

"Let's not talk about him."

 

"Where's the note?"

 

"I destroyed it."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"Wow."

 

"Yeah."

 

"So what are you going to do?"

 

"Nothing."

 

Hatsaharu regarded Momiji for a moment as he tried to figure out if he was joking or serious. When Momiji didn't say otherwise he just sighed in annoyance.

 

"This will just get worse."

 

"I know."

 

"You have no plan?"

 

Momiji looked up at his cousin and smiled brightly at him. He was lucky to have someone who worried so much about him. "Nope, none."

 

Hatsaharu just shook his head and smiled softly back at the blond. There was no arguing with him now. He was about to tell him just that when the door rattled alerting them both that someone was there.

 

Hatori opened up the door and looked up to see two of his cousins staring back at him. He walked in and threw the key back at Hatsaharu before taking of his shoes and joining them in the kitchen. Hatsaharu caught the key with ease and pocketed it as Momiji watched in amusement.

 

Hatori took a seat in between them and looked at Momiji apprehensively

 

"Are you upset with me?" Momiji asked with a smile. He knew Hatori could never stay mad at him.

 

"Just tell me when you're going to be out so late. And if you were with Harry why didn't you come out. You must have heard us."

 

"Heard you?" Momiji asked confused

 

"Maybe they were making so much noise they couldn't hear you over themselves." Hatsaharu joked while Hatori grimaced in response

 

"What are you guys talking about! How would I have heard you from all the way over there." Momiji asked

 

"You were in the next apartment Momiji it's not that far." Hatsaharu argued

 

"What? Guys we were on a date! We weren't home!" Momiji explained

 

"Yeah at first but didn't you come back after?" Hatsaharu asked while Hatori nearly rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Why does he ever listen to Hatsaharu.

 

"We didn't get home till like 3" Momiji explained

 

"What? Why? Did you go to a hotel of something? I don't see the point when you both live alone so close."

 

"Haru..." Hatori tried to interject but Momiji beat him to it

 

"We weren’t at a hotel! Why would we go there!"

 

"Then where were you?" Hatori asked curiously

 

"At the park!" Momiji exclaimed

 

"Why?" They asked simultaneously

 

"I mean what were you guy doing there?" Hatori clarified.

 

"We were on the swings!" Momiji exclaimed happily but only got a confused look in return.

 

"What?" Hatsaharu asked before Momiji rolled his eyes and just told the two of them all about his first date.

 

"And then we came home! The end!" Momiji finished with a bright smile. He just couldn't help it. Whenever he thought of Harry and their time together it made Momiji smile brightly.

 

Hatsaharu nodded finally understanding what his cousin was talking about. Hatori smiled softly at the blond. It was nice to see him like this after so long.

 

"You really like him huh?" Hatori asked, causing Momiji to blush softly and nod.

 

"Are you going to threaten him Hatori? You know? Give him the old 'if you hurt him I'll kill you' speech?" Hatsaharu joked

 

"I just might. I'm going to a gala tonight and I think he'll be there as well" Momiji’s eyes shot open as Hatori spoke.

 

"You're not actually going to are you?" He asked

 

Hatsaharu and Hatori shared a look before Hatori shrugged. Hatsaharu smirked beside him.

 

Momiji huffed hotly before crossing his arms and glaring at them both. "You guys are not going to scare away my boyfriend." He argued

 

"I might-" Hatori looked at his phone is surprise. He wasn't expecting any calls today. He fished his phone out of his pocket before checking the number and automatically giving Momiji a pointed state. Hatsaharu sighed and stood up, he walked over to the kitchen and put on some tea. Momiji would need some if his father was calling. He rolled his eyes as he overheard Hatoris conversation with him.

 

"Yes I'm with him. No he won't speak to you. No that's a horrible idea. Don't you need to be there as well? No that's not an option. Katsu I'm not helping you. Well then go cry me a river." Hatori slammed the phone shut before looking up at Momiji.

 

"Your father is impossible to deal with." Hatori complained

 

"Tell me about it." Momiji joked as Haru finished up with the tea and handed one to each of them.

 

"He was on his way over but I think I've talked him out of it." Hatori explained.

 

"Good cause I don't want to see him" Momiji explained

 

"Why?" Hatori asked

 

"Because my father is impossible to deal with" Momiji joked; parroting back what Hatori had said earlier.

 

Hatori couldn't help but to laugh at the joke as Hatsaharu sat back down at the small table.

 

"So what happen yesterday?" Hatsaharu asked

 

"He came over here to talk to Momiji but when the lobby called him he didn't answer. Katsu thought he was avoiding him. I came. We argued for a bit then I called you. And then we left. Nothing special." Hatori explained.

 

"You argued?" Momiji asked.

 

"Yeah. He needed a wake up call." Said Hatori.

 

Momiji just sighed at the thought. This was insane and he was causing so much trouble. He wanted to just fix it. He really did. But just the thought of seeing his father again. The look of anger in his eyes gradually turning to pity. It made him sick.

 

He was broken out of his thought my Hatsaharu grabbing his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

 

"Momiji." He called.

 

"Sorry, what?" He asked.

 

Hatsaharu stared at him curiously before continuing on with what he was saying. "It's almost 5, do you want to go grab some dinner?" Haru asked.

 

"Oh. Yeah sure!" Momiji replied back happily.

 

"Hatori?" Hatsaharu asked.

 

"Sorry, maybe next time. I have a previous engagement." Hatori explained

 

"Oh! Another date?" Momiji asked

 

Hatori stood up and shook his head no. "This time it's for work." He said as he put on his jacket and walked over to put on his shoes as well. Hatsaharu and Momiji joined him and decided to go to grab food now as well.

 

They locked up and made their way down to the lobby. They were just on their way out when Hatori remembered something.

 

"Oh Momiji!"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Don't worry to much about your dad to much. He's going to be gone for most of the month on business trips. He leaves tomorrow night and he'll be back in two weeks then he’ll be here for a few days and then he’ll be gone again. So just work out what you need to over the next month or so and when he's back and if your ready maybe you can deal with him." Hatori suggested.

 

Momiji just nodded in response before walking Hatori out to the parking lot and waving him off before going off to dinner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry its so short guys but the next one is supper long so I hope your looking forward to that! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!


	17. The Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Kaito looked at himself in the long mirror and adjusted his tie for what must have been the hundredth time that hour. He stood back and looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. He was finally ready. He turned around just in time to see he wife leaning against the doorframe smirking at him.

 

"You look beautiful Megumi." He commented. She smiled at him; she knew it was true with her long black hair done half up and the rest falling down her back. Covering the backlessness of her purple satin gown. She was always the most confident out of the two of them. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek before pulling back and smirking as she rubbed off the lipstick mark.

 

"You don't look half bad yourself." She complimented.

 

He smiled back at her before leading her out to their living room where Harry was staring at another mirror still playing with his hair.

 

"I have a suggestion Harry." Kaito said.

 

Harry turned to him hopefully. He looked ridiculous in such professional attire with his hair looking the way it did.

 

"Just shave it all off! Problem solved!" Kaito teased. Megumi just rolled her eyes and went to go grab her purse.

 

"Oh fuck off" Harry shot back before sighing and just giving up all together. It just wasn't going to behave. So no point trying. He stood up straight and straightened out his black suit and then adjusted his emerald tie. Megumi said it brought out the colour of his eyes be he just thought it made him look a bit slytherinish. Not like all that mattered here anyways.

 

"Ready boys?" Megumi called out. Kaito and Harry nodded before fallowing her out to the car and making their way to the gala.

 

"So what exactly should I be expecting?" Harry asked from the back seat as they pulled the car out of the driveway and onto the road.

 

"Oh don't worry to much Harry it's really nothing to worry about. Most of them are wizards and witches from all over Japan who are involved in business or in the political sector. As well as some muggles how are married to wizards and such, who are also powerful businesspeople or politicians. Actually even well known professionals like doctors and professors at the magical schools. It's a lot of different kind of people really, but it'll be really good for making connections." Megumi explained as she made a turn left. "Sweetie could you check up on the babysitter please." She asked her husband without taking her eyes off the road.

 

"Did it already, she's fine, you worry to much. And so do you Harry. Plus you've already met a couple of people who will be there! Like Hatori! He'll be coming as well!"  Kaito added.

 

"Will he? That's great! I haven't seen him in ages!" Megumi commented as she turned into the parking lot of a large convention center. Harry froze instantly as he remembered what Momiji had told him on their date.

 

"No, not great. I'm currently dating his favorite cousin." Harry exclaimed.

 

"What? Really?" Kaito turned around to stare at Harry in shock.

 

"Wait who exactly are you dating?" Megumi asked. "Cause that means they’re my cousin too!"

 

"Momiji." Harry answered as Megumi parked the car.

 

"Momiji!?" Megumi shut the car off before also turning around to stare at Harry.

 

"Why are you so surprised?" Harry asked

 

"I'm not! It just..." Megumi trailed off.

 

"Just what?" Kaito asked as Harry nodded along in agreement.

 

Megumi didn't say anything for a moment before making up her mind and answering them. "No. It's nothing. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm happy for you Harry, really! I've met Momiji on a couple of occasions. He's a great guy. I'm guessing he's grown up a lot since I've last seen him." She commented.

 

Harry nodded. "Yeah I guess so." He replied awkwardly.

 

Megumi smiled before opening her door. "Well let's get going!" She said before jumping out the car.

 

Harry shot Kaito a confused look but he just shrugged in response. He had no idea what that was all about either then. Harry shook his head and left the car as well. He would worry about that latter. But first the gala.

 

The three of them walked up the stairs to the convention center before walking into the room. Everything inside was like something out of the Great Gatsby movie Hermione made him watch. Not a movie he enjoyed but the gala was still really beautiful nonetheless.

 

It wasn’t long before Harry found himself being paraded around the room from one introduction to another. Some of which he recognized from previous meetings. Others who's names he had forgotten as soon as he heard them. Harry went along as the two introduced him to what must have been every single person in the room.

 

Harry smiled at the wizard he had just met whose name he couldn't remember. He was currently explaining his business model for some sort of black seaweed potion that either made hair grow really fast or fall off really fast. He couldn't remember which. No this was just getting ridiculous. He smiled politely before finally excusing himself from the discussion. He looked around and saw Kaito’s back facing him and Megumi being occupied with some tall wizard on the other side of the room. He was home free. Before thinking it over again he walked right out of the gala through the back doors and onto the grassy back yard of the hall.

 

He sighed as he walked over to a small bench not far from the doors and sat down. This was exhausting and he hated events like this with a passion.

 

'And it's not like I can say no to Kaito, this is what I'm here to do. I just wish it was less social. Oh well at least it's better then some of the ministry events that I’ve had to go to.' Harry thought to himself. He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He was just about to check his messages when someone threw open the backdoor and walked right up to him.

 

"So I was right! Your Mr. Harry Potter! It is an honour to meet you young man."

 

Harry jumped up in shock at the woman speaking to him. He stood up straight and extended his hand to meet her already out stretched one and shook her hands firmly. He couldn't help but think that she was quite pretty. But obviously as foreign as he was, with her bright blond hair and honey eyes.  She was also quite a bit older than him, but still beautiful.

 

"Um thank you but I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name." Harry said awkwardly as he lowered his hand.

 

"Oh! I'm sorry, how silly of me! I'm Sohma Klara. I’m sorry I must have caught you off guard. You see I'm originally from Germany so I recognized you immediately from the papers." She explained with a bright smile.

 

"Oh umm well then it's very nice to meet you Sohma San?" He said with a smile back

 

"Oh just Klara is fine dear! Please come sit with me. It isn't everyday I meet such a famous wizard." She continued with a warm smile. He took her up on the offer and sat next to her on the bench.

 

"I'm sorry to say that I'll be a bit of a let down to you then. I'm really not as special as those papers make me out to be." Harry explained causing Klara to laugh.

 

"Well I sure hope so! I have some papers special delivered all the way here from Germany and they're currently arguing over why you've disappeared and whether you’re planning to over throw the ministry. One went as far as to say that you wanted to make your self king!" She said with a laugh causing Harry to face palm in shock.

 

"Wow. That bad?" He asked as he cringed at the idea.

 

"Knowing where you are now makes it even funnier. I kind of understand why you left so secretly." She commented causing him to nod.

 

"They forget sometimes that I'm not obligated to tell them what I do with my life so this time I thought I'd just show them. This is just retaliation. They enjoy slandering my character." He explained, the annoyance thick in his tone of voice.

 

"Yes. I suppose they do. But then again, what makes papers sell more then a good scandal." She said. He nodded along in agreement.

 

"Do me a favour and please don't mention who I am to anyone here. Or where I am to anyone in Europe for that matter. I'm trying to make an effort to not have them show up at my door with those stupid self writing pens and scandalized expressions of theirs." He sighed as he thought back to Rita Skeeter and her ridiculous headlines. He would have to ask Ron and Hermione about them later.

 

"Well then your secret is safe with me! Don't you worry about it!" She agreed happily. "So tell me, what are you doing here? Other then running from papers." She asked with a soft smile. Harry smiled back in return, even though he really hadn’t been looking forward to running into anyone who knew about him here in Japan, he couldn’t help but to think that she seemed really nice, and somewhat familiar.

 

"Actually I'm here opening a wizarding toy shop. Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, and after that I’ll be opening its muggle counterpart!" Harry explained excitedly.

 

"Wow I've seen that! I was in town the other day and saw it being built! That's quite exciting! I'll be sure to bring my daughter she's quite young still and she would love to check it out." She replied with just as much enthusiasm, The action hit him like a brick wall, Momiji! He was a Sohma as well. Maybe they were related?

 

‘But Hatori said that Momiji was a muggle. Maybe he’s a squib. Wait Maybe I should just ask? Oh shit now how do I do this…’ Harry thought to himself., then it hit him.

 

"You should bring her to the grand opening on Friday! We're going fireworks and all sorts of demos! It'll be a ton of fun for everyone. If you have older kids bring them as well I assure you it'll be amazing!" Harry asked slyly.

 

"Well Momo’s my only one but I'll bring her cousin Kisa along as well since she would absolutely love it." Klara replied.

 

‘Well that was a dud.’ Harry thought to himself but then brushed it off. Megumi was always saying that they were a really big family.

 

"Please do! I've seen first hand how much kids love the shop! My god son is four and he could spend days just going through all the toys and never even get through the section for his age group."

 

"Wow. This shop better live up to all this hype young man because now I'm looking to be amazed." She teased.

 

"It will! I assure you!" He replied happily. Oh well, she still seemed so nice he couldn’t be very disappointed about being wrong.

 

"Alright I'll be there on Friday! Oh wow now I'm excited." She said, smiling happily.

 

"You and me both! So tell me Klara! You know what I'm doing here so far from home but what about you?" Harry asked happily.

 

"Oh it's nothing special. This is my home. Has been for ages. I moved here for love really. I went to a mixed muggle and wizarding collage where I met my husband. We fell in love, I moved here, and that was that! To be honest I haven't been back in ages, what with the war and all. But I'm hoping to go back now that it's safe." She explained

 

"It is. Everything back to normal now." Harry assured her.

 

"That's good to hear-"

 

"Klara?" Both of them turned towards the door to see a tall handsome man walk out to meet them.

 

"Oh! Perfect timing.” Klara stood up and walked over to him and brought him over to the now standing Harry.

 

"Katsu I would like you to meet Mr. Harry Potter! He's a very well known wizard in Europe and from an even better known family! He's here on business and I want you to be nice to him!" She jokingly explained before turning to Harry. "Harry, this is my husband Katsu."

 

Harry extended his hand instantly and shook hands with him. Katsu smiled at the action. "You have a firm grip. That's a good trait in a businessman." Katsu stated.

 

“And a wizard! Imagine if he was just dropping his wand all willy nilly. That would be hilarious." Klara joked causing all of them to laugh.

 

"So tell me Harry where are you from? Germany as well?" Katsu asked.

 

"No I'm from England actually!" Harry explained.

 

Katsu smiled at Harry happily. "Well look at that! We've got ourselves an Englishman! That's great!” He said happily. Harry just laughed along as politely as possible. He seemed a bit intimidating but still nice.

 

"Harry was just telling me about the wizards shop he is opening up. Remember the one I told you all about, the one you thought looked amazing." Klara reminded him.

 

"Honey I think everything that has to do with magic is amazing.” Katsu replied.

 

"You and me both. When I first came into magic I was in total shock and awe. Like when I got my wand. Now that was an adventure." Harry added.

 

"You were raised by muggles Harry?" Klara asked.

 

"Hmm? Oh yeah I was." Harry replied.

 

"Well then you know exactly what I mean! You should have seen my face when I went to her home for the first time! All of the furniture was walking around and when I asked, her parents just looked at me in shock and asked me how we move around our furniture! When I told them we picked it up an carried it around they looked at me like I had grown another head!" He remembered in horror.

 

"Oh hush! They just didn't know what to do with you. I'd never brought home a muggle before." She explained to Harry.

 

"No I completely understand. I spent my last week in England teaching my friend how to use a phone. An him complaining that muggles were the crazy one for inventing such a complicated machines" Harry added.

 

"You gave him a smart phone?" Katsu asked curiously.

 

"Nope. Just a regular wall phone with buttons and stuff." All three of them burst out laughing at the image.

 

"So did he eventually figure it out in the end?" Klara asked.

 

"Oh yeah he's gotten a lot better now. Thank goodness." Harry answered as he thought back to his last few phone calls with Ron.

 

"See. I'm not the only one who has difficulties going between magic and non magic! I'm telling you it's still surprising to me no matter how much of it I see." Katsu explained

 

"You and me both. I'm surprised by magic every day." Harry agreed. Katsu nodded along and was about to reply when the door opened once again.

 

"Well look at that I didn't even have to introduce you guys!" The three turned around to see Kaito and Megumi standing behind them. Katsu smiled brightly and instantly went over to hug Megumi.

 

"Megumi! How have you been! It's been ages." He said as she hugged him back.

 

"I've been great! And I see you have too!" She said as she let go of him. She hesitated for a moment when she pulled back. He stared at her curiously for a moment but then shook her head dismissively after looking towards Harry. He was about to ask her about the Action but she just smiled and went over to hug Klara.

 

‘That was weird…’ Katsu thought to himself but brushed it off. He smiled and went over to hug Kaito as well. "This buffoon hasn't been giving you too much trouble has he?" He asked jokingly to which Kaito smiled back.

 

Once all the hugging was over Kaito walked over to Harry and smiled. "Honestly Harry! You scared the hell out of me, disappearing like that! But I'm glad you ran into each other I was just hoping to introduce the two of you since you guys have a meeting with each other first thing Monday morning!" Kaito explained

 

"Really?" Harry asked.

 

"Yup! Katsu here is our financial backer and advertiser for the muggle version of the shop!" Kaito explained.

 

"Wow. That’s awesome! What a small world!" Harry exclaimed.

 

"You have no idea Harry! The whole community in Japan is like this. Were all very tight knit." Kaito explained.

 

"Well I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of one another then Mr. Potter." Kaito said happily.

 

"I sure hope so! It's nice having someone here from my neck of the woods for once." Klara joked.

 

Harry smiled back politely at her. She reminded him so much of a hyperactive Luna. It was almost strange. Probably cause of the blond hair. He thought the same thing about Momiji after all.

 

"Actually Harry we were just about to call you, the baby sitter called and were going to head home a little early. Is that alright?" Megumi asked.

 

"Oh no it's fine. I understand. Let's get going then. It was very nice meeting you both." Harry replied.

 

Kaito and Klara both smiled at him politely before Klara responded for both of them. "The pleasure was ours! I'll be looking forward to that grand opening on Friday!" She exclaimed

 

Katsu nodded along the added "And I will see you on Monday!"

 

Harry shook both their hands once again before making their way through the gala and then heading home.

 

*#*

 

They were just walking out into the parking lot when they spotted Hatori stepping out of his car. Kaito called out, startling him. He smiled softly and walked over to the three of them.

 

"Leaving so soon? I just got here." Hatori asked as he made his way towards them. He turned to Harry and caught his eye but Harry turned away instantly awkward.

 

Megumi was the first to reach out to him and pull him into a tight hug. She smirked at him as she did so and then held him even tighter.

 

"It feels so good to be able to do that." She mumbled into his shoulder. He smiled and hugged her back as well.

 

"Yeah. You’re telling me?" He replied sarcastically as they both pulled back. Behind them Kaito and Harry changed confused looks but didn't say anything. Once they separated Hatori quickly turned towards Harry.

 

"Harry." He called, his eyes once again catching Harry's.

 

"Hey Hatori. How are you doing." Harry replied, trying his best to not make this anymore awkward.

 

"So I hear Harry's dating you precious Momiji." Megumi piped up next to him.

 

"Why yes he is. Momiji told me himself earlier today." Hatori replied

 

"Yup." Harry agreed.

 

"I expect that I don't need to explain to you what will happen if you hurt or greatly upset him?" Hatori asked

 

"Nope! I think I'm good on that front." Harry answered quickly.

 

"Take whatever you’re imagining and triple it. And that's what will happen to you if you don't heed my advise Mr. Potter." Hatori continued. Harry nodded along furiously in agreement.

 

"Well good then. We seem to have reached an understanding. I'm all he has as a functioning family member and relative." Hatori commented.

 

"Oh come on now our family isn't that bad." Megumi shot back.

 

"Your joking right?" Hatori responded with an eyebrow raised. "Whom else would he go too. Ayame? Shingure? Or Worse. Ritsu?"

 

Megumi burst out laughing at the thought. "Oh kami. You’re right. That would be awful! All right Hatori we have to get going. The babysitters having problems with the tyke so we'll see you some other time!" Megumi said before hugging him once more, but this time as a goodbye. He smiled and hugged her back and waved them off as they went back into the car.  

 

Harry was once again in the back seat and before long they were on their way home.

 

"Well I'd say that was a good night out!" Said Kaito

 

"Yup! It was nice seeing everyone again. Especially Kaito and Hatori." Megumi continued.

 

"You guys seem really close. That's really nice in such a big family." Harry commented.

 

"Yes well we were all playmates when we were younger. Out family all lives in the same neighbor hood but there's a fence dividing the houses on the inside, which are closer to the head of the family. And the ones on the outside of the fence is the extended family. All three of us lived inside the fence. And we're all similar in age. Katsu is a bit older that us, and Hatori is younger then me, but we all still got on really well." Megumi explained. She sighed as she thought back to the two of them but then looked at harry through her rear view mirror.

 

‘No, I did the right thing. Hatori can tell him.’ Megumi thought to herself.

 

"Wow." Harry commented.

 

"You think that's bad you should see the size of their estate! It’s literally the size of a small town! It's crazy!" Kaito emphasized causing Harry's eyes to grow even wider. Megumi looked at his face through the mirror again and laughed, burying her thoughts into the back of her mind. She would worry about all that stuff later.

 

"Alright Harry. This is your stop." Megumi said as she pulled up in front of the apartment. He smiled and opened the door to get out. He smiled back at her as she shouted "Goodnight!"

 

"Goodnight guys!" He said back before stepping back and watching them drive off. He sighed and walked back into the building and to his room. He was in bed and dead asleep within the hour

 

 

***

 

Back at the gala.

 

***

 

Hatori smiled at the bartender before picking up his glass of whiskey and taking a sip. He had never been much of a drinker but he felt as if he would need it tonight. He hated these sorts of events. They were always so tedious and to top it all off Mayu was busy so he was forced to come without a date. He could see Katsu out of the corner of his eye. He had managed to go a whole half an hour before making his way over to him. Hatori turned back to the bartender and asked her for another. He turned towards his seething cousin and handed him the glass.

 

"Here. Drink. You'll be less annoying drunk." Hatori said. Katsu ignored him and took the glass anyways.

 

"I'm an annoyance to you now Hatori? I wish I could tell my past self that when we were younger." Katsu joked.

 

"You and me both. I ran into Megumi just now." Said Hatori.

 

"Yeah I was with her and Kaito before she left." Katsu commented before taking another sip.

 

"Did you now. So you met Harry then." Hatori asked wide-eyed. Katsu eyed Hatori suspiciously for a moment before replying. Megumi had acted strangely around him as well.

 

"Yes I did. I have a meeting with him on Monday. He's a new business partner of mine. Why?" Katsu asked.

 

Hatori had to fight in order to keep the smirk off his face. Oh the irony. "No. No reason. He seemed nice so I was just wondering."

 

The suspicious look in Katsu’s eyes didn't ease but eventually he shrugged it off.

 

"How's Momiji." He asked.

 

"He's fine. More then a little angry with you thanks to that note you left him." Hatori replied.

 

"So he found it then." Katsu asked.

 

"Yes he did. Hatsaharu sent me a picture. Good job on that by the way. I don't think there was a faster way to get him angry. You should be proud of your self he's not an easy one to upset. But Hatsaharu assured me that he felt much better once he took it out on the note. He ripped the poor thing to shreds apparently. So congratulations on that." Hatori commended.

 

Katsu’s eyes narrowed as he stared at his glass before drowning the amber liquid all in one go. He turned back to the bar and asked them to fill it once more.

 

"He has never been upset with me before." Katsu stated.

 

"He's never had any reason to. The curse shouldered most of the blame back then. Now you do. You no longer have an excuse Katsu." Hatori explained

 

"What do I do." Katsu asked.

 

"He's your son. Shouldn't you know what to do?" Hatori taunted.

 

"Please Tori. Don't be cruel. It doesn't suit you like it does Shigure and Akito." Katsu commented dryly.

 

"Leave him be Katsu. Not every problem needs to be fixed. He is not some broken toy that you need to patch up when ever he is torn. Leave him alone. He will come to you eventually." Hatori advised.

 

"That would require patience Hatori and as both you and I know it is not a virtue that I am known for." Said Katsu.

 

"Yes well at least this once Katsu. Take my advice. Or the outcome will be even worse then it is now." Hatori advised.

 

"There you are! I should have known I would find you here with Hatori." Katsu turned stared at his wife. She didn't hear anything. Thank goodness.

 

"Klara, it's so nice to see you. How have you been?" Hatori asked politely.

 

Klara smiled softly up at the doctor before taking her husbands drink out of his hand and taking a sip of it herself.

 

"Hey!" He exclaimed him but she ignored him. Hatori simply looked on in amusement.

 

"I've been well Hatori. Never better honestly. Not too happy with my husbands antics recently but I think I ought to blame you for that!" She commented.

 

"Blame me?" Hatori asked.

 

"Yes. He says that he was off gallivanting with you last night while giving me a miniature heart attack. Honestly." Klara huffed.

 

Hatori shot Katsu a pointed glare but the older man avoided meeting his gaze.

 

"My apologies Klara. But it really was urgent business and he was the only one I could turn to." Hatori lied.

 

Klara looked at him skeptically before taking another sip. "Well alright. If you say so then sure, I believe you. But just call next time. Is that so much to ask?"

 

"No. I'm sorry." Katsu replied. She smiled back at him for that before finishing the glass. "Weren't you supposed to drive tonight?" Katsu asked.

 

"We'll just apperate." She replied.

 

"I hate apperating." He stated.

 

"I wasn't asking your opinion on it Katsu." She replied back happily. He shook his head in defeat.

 

"Alright Hatori. I'm off to go mingle. If my husband gives you any problems just pass over the complaints and I'll fix him for you. " Klara assured. Hatori smiled back and nodded in agreement before she walked off.

 

Hatori turned back to said husband but the man just glared at him.

 

"Oh shut up." Said Katsu.

 

Hatori simply shrugged it of before finishing his own drink. "I didn't say anything." He said before walking away into the crowd. Katsu sighed and thought over what Hatori had said. He sighed and walked back towards his wife. He would think about all of this later. He didn’t want to admit it to himself at that very moment, but chances were he would take him up on his advice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you all for reading! I’m sorry that the chapters so long guys! I thought about splitting it up but I think it makes more sense all together! But please let me know what you would all prefer? Longer chapters further apart or shorter chapters closer together?


	18. Sunday Nights Lead to Monday Mornings

"Ok so I've got at least 50 movies on this hard drive. I say we hook it up to the TV and just marathon them. How's that sound?" Momiji asked as Harry laughed from his place on the couch.

 

"50? Isn't it a bit mad to try an watch all of them?" Harry asked as he pulled the zipper on his hoodie just a little higher.

 

Momiji fixed him with a curious look before smirking. "Don't think you’re up for the challenge Potter-San?" Momiji taunted.

 

"Challenge? This isn't a challenge. Ok we'll do it!" Harry shot back. Momiji just smiled at him. He was just so easy to bait.

 

"You tricked me just now didn't you?" Harry asked but Momiji only smiled in return. Harry sighed as he crossed his legs on the couch and watched Momiji tinker with his TV.

 

It was almost 3 in the afternoon and neither of the boys had left the apartment. Momiji had come over at around 10 and they had spent the morning doing nothing but lazing around watching weekend cartoons on TV in sweats.

 

Harry laughed as Momiji fought with the remote controls for the hundredth time that hour. The thing wouldn't do what Momiji wanted it to and Harry had absolutely no way to help. But it did give him a few good laughs.

 

Momiji pouted in Harry's direction but that just made him laugh even harder. Suddenly the screen on the TV changed from a blank static one to a different screen. Momiji shouted triumphantly and then once again yelled at the remote. Finally a movie began to play on the screen and Momiji jumped up happily and made his way over to the couch.

 

"Nice job." Harry taunted causing Momiji to punch him jokingly on the arm. "Ouch!"

 

"Oh don't even! You deserved it." Momiji joked as he sat down and got comfortable.

 

Harry laughed and wrapped him arm around Momiji, bringing him into a tight hug but Momiji just continued to pout. "Here let me apologize for it at least." Harry asked.

 

Momiji turned to the boy curiously just in time for Harry to lean in and kiss him.

 

"I like that apology." Momiji said with a smile and then leaned up. This time to kiss Harry instead.

 

"Yeah, me to." Harry agreed before kissing him one last time and turning towards the tv.

 

"So what are we going to watch today?" Harry asked.

 

"I was thinking some good old fashion Disney." Momiji replied before turning on Cinderella.

 

Harry groaned as he watched the movie begin. "Oh god your joking right?"

 

 

"Oh don't even start! Just watch with me and we’ll see how you like it! I promise we'll watch the newer ones later and those are really good" Momiji explained

 

Harry looked at Momiji incredulously. There was no way this was going to be fun.

 

Within an hour the tables had turned as Harry sat on the edge of his seat while on the screen the evil stepmother shredded the gown Cinderella made and bans her from going to the ball.

 

Momiji couldn't help but chuckle at the look on his face. Harry turned to him at the sound and pouted at him. "You suck."

 

"I though you said you were going to hate this?" Momiji teased.

 

"Well I always thought it was stupid." Harry argued.

 

"You've never seen it before?" Momiji asked in surprise.

 

"Nope. Never." Harry replied as his eyes focused on the screen.

 

Momiji hmmed at the thought but relaxed back into the sofa and continued to watch. Harry didn't speak up again until Cinderella and her prince were dancing their night away at the ball.

 

"This is so unrealistic." He commented.

 

"Which part? The part about her pumpkin chariot or the glass slippers?" Momiji asked.

 

"Neither. It's the dancing. How the hell would they know how to just do that?” Harry complained.

 

"It's just dancing. You just fallow the lead and you'll be fine." Momiji explained.

 

"Hmm yeah I guess." Harry agreed

 

It wasn't until three movies and a takeaway pizza later that Momiji realized something.

 

They were about an hour into Aladdin when Momiji suddenly jumped up onto the edge of his seat and turned to Harry.

 

Harry was caught off guard by the action that he fell right off the couch.

 

"Momiji! What the hell! You scared me!" He shouted

 

"I got it! You don't know how to dance!" Momiji deduced. Harry stared at Momiji astounded before nodding at him and making his way back onto the couch.  

 

"Yeah. No kidding. Asking me to dance is like asking an elephant to go for a swim. It'll take a dip and die trying." Harry joked.

 

"You can't be _'that'_ bad." Momiji emphasized.

 

Harry thought back to the Yule ball and shook his head at the memory. "You'll run away screaming." Harry said nonchalantly before turning away and watching the movie.

 

Just as the Aladdin was about to ask Jasmine to come along for a magic carpet ride Momiji stood up and extended his hand to Harry. Harry stared up at the boy with a look of pure horror. Momiji laughed and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him off the couch.

 

"Come on it won't be that bad. Yeah just put your hands here on my hips." Momiji explained as he positioned Harry's hands.

 

Harry stared down at the boy, the look of horror now replaced with fear. Momiji smiled back up at his and wound his arms around the boy’s neck and pulled him close. Step by step Momiji and Harry swayed to the music. Slowly one step at a time. Momiji smiled and pulled himself closer to Harry. Harry finally smiled down at the blond and wrapped his arms around his waist. Together they swayed till the end of the song. Momiji smiled up brightly at Harry.

 

"I told you, you could do it!" Momiji praised

 

Harry smiled softly down at the blond and kissed him just as softly. The kiss seemed to go on forever but eventually some noise from the screen pulled them apart. They smiled and walked over to the couch. Harry lay down before pulling Momiji on top of him. Momiji smiled down at the boy before kissing the tip of his nose and then snuggling into his chest. Together the boys let the films run on and on for the rest of the night. Before they knew it they were fast asleep.

 

*#*#*#*#*#*#*

 

Harry smiled as he slept everything was just so warm. He thought to himself as he woke from his sleep. He fidgeted in his sleep but noticed he couldn't because of the weight on his chest.

 

Said weight on his chest chose that exact moment to also fidget around and try to get comfortable. Just as Harry was about to open his eyes there was a frantic knocking on the door.

 

"HARRY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU IDIOT YOU HAVE A MEETING IN LESS THEN TWENTY MINUTES!"

 

Harry and Momiji both jumped up faster then rockets. Momiji was so dizzy he fell right back down on the floor as Harry ran off the couch to open the door.

 

Kaito didn't wait to be invited in, he was to busy yelling.

 

"I've called you 20 times! I texted you! I warned you! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IMPORTANT THIS MEETING IS?! For the love of kami don't look at me like that! GET DRESSED! Now!" Just as he finished shouting and Harry ran into the bedroom to change, Kaito sighed but then looked down and noticed the blond on the floor.

 

"Um." Kaito began. Said blond looked up at him and blinked a few times before his eyes grew wide and he jumped up of the floor.

 

"Oh my god! What time is it?" He shouted before seeing the time on the clock. "Ahh! I'm late!"

 

Kaito watched in shock as the blond jumped up and ran straight out the door and into the other apartment.

 

Just as he had ran out Harry came out of the bedroom dressed and somewhat ready to go. Kaito rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand before mumbling a spell and casting it over Harry. When he put the wand away he looked up and saw Harry looking much better put together.

 

"Alright let's go!" He said before they made their way out the door. They locked the door quickly but just before they left Momiji emerged from his own door in his school uniform. He smiled and pecked Harry on the lips before smiling at Kaito and walking into the elevator ahead of them.

 

"So your?" Kaito began.

 

"Momiji Sohma. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself before the elevator doors swung open into the lobby. "Bye now!" He shouted before waving and running off.

 

Kaito looked like the picture of a confused man. He turned around to see a sleepy Harry just waving at where the blond once was. He rolled his eyes before grabbing him and dragging him off to the apparition point and to the meeting.

 

*#*#*#*

 

Harry groaned as he took his seat across from Katsu in his office. He was exhausted after running around like a crazy person all morning. He looked up to see Katsu smiling back at him. He nearly blushed at the awkwardness of it all before his secretary walked in with cups full of coffee. Katsu took them from her before handing one to both men and taking one for himself.

 

"Coffee?" Harry asked.

 

"You looked like you needed it." Katsu remarked jokingly. Kaito laughed in the next seat over.

 

"You... I... Thank you!" Harry replied enthusiastically before chugging back the coffee. He instantly regretted that decision when he recoiled from burning his tongue. He hissed in reaction and both older men laughed at his expense.

 

"Young people these days. There always in such a rush." Katsu teased.

 

"Tell me about it. Except when they need to be of course. You wouldn't believe the state I found him in this morning." Kaito chimed in.

 

"No Kaito! Please don’t!" Harry exclaimed.

 

"Oh really! Do tell! What was Potter-San up to this morning?” Katsu asked with a smirk.

 

"It must have been a cute sight before I broke it up. Him and his new boyfriend were dead asleep on the couch. When I knocked I woke them up and both of them jumped up and ran for their lives to try and make it on time for their previous engagements! It was hilarious!" Katsu laughed at the very image.

 

"Boyfriend huh?" Katsu teased this time really causing Harry to blush. Katsu and Kaito both laughed at the reaction before finally letting him off the hook.

 

"Ok let's get down to business shall we?" Katsu began. Harry immediately sat up and began to pay attention.

 

For hours the three men discussed the business model Katsu had planed out for the opening of the new muggle shop. He had planed out everything from advertisements to advertising locations and gimmicks. How he wanted to brand the shop. And how he was going to make it as famous in the muggle world as it was in the wizarding world. As they finished Harry looked through the papers and plans one last time and nodded. This plan looked full proof and exciting. He couldn't wait for the shop to open.

 

"So Sohma-San. Will I be seeing you at the opening on Friday? Klara promised that she would come by but you should as well! I think you'll enjoy it." Harry asked.

 

"I wish I could Potter-San but I’ve got a flight to new york this evening and I don't think I'll be back in time" he replied sadly. "But I'll be sure to come by once I'm back in a couple of weeks. I promise you that!" Harry nodded but then replied

 

"Oh! I won't be here then! It's my Godson's birthday in two weeks and I think I'll be back in England." Harry remembered

 

"Oh. Hmm. Nope I'll be on my way the Beijing by then..." Katsu thought over it for a moment but then shrugged "Oh well I'll hopefully see you once I return from there, regardless." Harry nodded along in agreement.

 

All three men stood up and shook hands before Katsu led them out the door. "Well then I'll hopefully see you soon! Good luck on Friday! I'm sure Klara will tell me all about it."

 

"See you soon Katsu!" "Bye Sohma San" Kaito and Harry said simultaneously before leaving.

 

****

 

"I think it went well. I'm glad he's such a nice person. I think that important in a business partner don't you think?" Harry asked as he and Kaito walked back to his apartment later that evening. They had just finished up checking out the shop. It was now almost finished and ready to be stocked. The next few days would just be set up and then the grand opening and neither man could be more excited. The magical world of Japan was buzzing with excitement and there had been so many witches and wizards asking about it's opening that even Harry was stunned at the welcome reception it was getting. Kaito smiled and nodded along to his friend’s enthusiasm. This whole process was coming together and it was brilliant.

 

"He's a great business man and were lucky he and Megumi are as close as they are. We got lucky on that front but at least if we do well at the muggle location here we can open them up all over the world as well. It could be great." Kaito pointed out.

 

"Yeah! I'm sure it will be!" Harry agreed.

 

They made it up the elevator and over to his apartment when Harry noticed something strange. There was noise coming from inside his apartment. It was slightly muffled but there was someone else in there. Without thinking it over he pulled out his wand and burst threw the door. Kaito’s eyes widened as he tried to stop him but it was to late. He threw open the door and pointed it at the person inside.

 

Said person threw his hands in the air, and in doing so dropped all of the streamers and decorations he had been holding. Megumi stood next to him, eyes widened.

 

"George?!" Harry shouted before finally relaxing and putting his wand down.

 

"Surprise!!" They all shouted at once to try and make up for the scare.

 

Harry looked around at all of their faces and realized what was happening. He laughed at the sight and walked over to his red headed friend and pulled him into a hug.

 

"Bloody hell mate. You scared me there for a second. Remind me to not sneak up on you again." George joked before enveloping him into a tight hug. Harry laughed before pulling back slightly

 

"Old habits did hard! What can I say you scared me too!" George laughed at the thought.

 

"Hey that's my job!"

 

"You two are insane." Kaito remarked as he pulled out his own wand and began to clean the mess that George had dropped all over the floor. Next to him Megumi just laughed.

 

"I'd have to agree with him. That was not how we had planed this out at all!" Megumi added

 

"I'm sorry guys, I'm still a little jumpy." Harry admitted

 

"Don't be." George said happily as he threw his arm around the man. "Be excited instead! I'm here to make all of you dreams come true!" George exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


	19. Red Headed Maniac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys I’m sorry about the unexpected hiatus. School and the holidays caught up with me but I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Ps: There’s a cannon Fruits Basket character from the manga hidden in the chapter! See if you can find her!

 

“I can’t believe you came all the way out here to surprise me.” Harry said with a smile. George laughed at the thought, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Harry. This seemed like a small gesture in comparison.

 

George grabbed the can of muggle beer he had been drinking off the table and took a sip. Currently the two friends sat in Harry’s living room in their pajamas as the television played on in the background. Megumi and Kaito had left hours ago after a quick dinner and a promise that they would be back tomorrow and this time, with the baby.

 

“I drove a flying car half way across the country to save you from your aunt and uncle. This seems small in comparison Harry.” George replied. Harry shook his head in response.

 

“I’m serious George. It means a lot.” Harry continued. George smiled softly next to him happily.

 

“What can I say? I missed you mate. The shop seems empty without you.” George joked as he stretched out his had and set in on Harry’s head. He laughed as he ruffled his hair. Harry beamed up at him happily.

 

“I missed you too. How is everyone at home?” Harry asked as he took a sip of his own beer.

 

George shrugged at the question. “Their the same as always. Ron’s training and Hermione’s got her nose buried in the books. They haven’t killed each other just yet which is shocking.” Harry laughed at the thought. Those two were insane sometimes.

 

“Imagine them being married.” Said Harry.

 

George gave a dramatic shiver at the thought. “Dear Merlin their poor children.” George joked.

 

“Well I could always just kidnap them. They would be my godchildren after all.” Harry imagined

 

“I see you’ve called dibs on that position.” George replied.

 

“Of course.” Harry agreed.

 

George laughed at the thought. He could literally imagine it. “Speaking of god-children your godson is very upset with you at the moment.” George reminded.

 

“Yeah I know. I called him the other day and he spent an hour shouting angry toddler gibberish at me. I’ll have to make it up to him for his birthday.” Said Harry. "I feel bad about leaving him with Andromeda but there's just not much I can do. I'm so busy with meetings and getting the shop ready there's just no way I would be able to take care of him. It's only until the second shop opens and then I'll bring him here." Harry explained with a sigh.

 

George nodded in agreement as he continued to drink his beer.

 

"So you won't be coming back anytime soon? Permanently, I mean." George asked.

 

Harry sighed, running his had through his hair as he did. "I don't know George. I miss home but... I don't know. I just like it here. It's nice. And I'm happy." Harry explained

 

"There's nothing wrong with that Harry."  George stressed.

 

"Hmm. Yeah." Harry agreed. "How about Molly and Arthur and the rest of the Weasley's? How are they?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

 

"Oh their just grand! Mums over the moon since Fleur and Bill gave her the good news." The red head beamed excitedly.

 

"Good news?" Harry asked, curious about her friends sudden excitement.

 

"Mum and dad are bout to become grandma and grandpa." George explained.

 

"What! Really?! That's brilliant!"  Harry exclaimed.

 

"Yeah! Everyone’s really happy about the news! I think mums going to explode the second she gets to hold the kid. And I think the proud look on dads face is now going to be a permanent fixture. But enough about that, what else have you been up to? Make any new friends?" George asked. Harry immediately blushed.

 

"Um yeah. A few. I'll introduce you to one tomorrow." Harry explained.

 

George gave Harry a confused look before letting it all sink in and smirking.

 

"Oh really? Well then, who is she?" George asked immediately ready to tease.

 

"Um well actually it's not. His name is Momiji." Harry explained.

 

George's eyes grew wide at the admittance but he played it off almost immediately. "Oh. Well then I can't wait to meet the bloke making you blush like a school kid. But honestly mate I had no idea you swung for the other team."

 

Harry smiled and took another sip of his beer. "Yeah. I know. It's a bit of a new development honestly. I've been feeling this way about guys for a while but I've never really done anything about it. You know? I was just really confused before. But now I'm just not worrying about it. Momiji’s great. And I don't really care to look at the logistics of it all. You know?" Harry explained.

 

"Oh yeah. Yeah I get it. You know what they say, it's best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Have you told Ron and Hermione yet?" George asked curiously as he finished his beer and immediately went to grab another one out of the open pack on the coffee table.

 

Harry shook his head before actually answering him. George smiled at him as he popped open his can and took a sip.

 

“I honestly haven’t had the chance. I’ve only been seeing him a week... Less then that actually, it’s just to early to get all excited about it. Were still getting to know each other and all that so I don’t want to tell them just yet.” Harry explained.

 

“I know what you mean, I feel the exact same way.” George began. Harry instantly turned all his attention back at George.

 

“You and Angelina are dating again?” Harry asked bluntly. George cringed at his tone but shook his head in response.

 

“No were not. But I want to change that. I think I rushed into things last time and… and I don’t want that. I… I think I still love her.” George explained.

 

Harry nodded as he began to understand the situation. “So what are you waiting for?” Harry asked.

 

George just shrugged. “The shops opening in a week. I thought I would get that out of the way before… you know…”

 

“Get it out of the way? Whet the bloody hell do you mean by that? This is your dream not some excuse. George don’t use one to run away from the other.” Harry snapped.

 

George just shrugged once again and took another long sip of his beer. Harry didn’t take his eyes off of him. There was something going on and George was keeping it from him. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and leaned back against the couch. If George didn’t want to tell him, then there was no point in forcing him. “We’ve got a long day tomorrow George. Just four days till the grand opening. We should get some sleep.” Harry stated. George turned to Harry and smiled brightly as he could and nodded.

 

“Sure.” He stated before helping Harry clean up and then heading to the guest room. “Good night Harry.”

 

“Good night George.” Harry replied before walking into his room and going to sleep.

 

#*#*#*#*#*#

 

“So, what do you think?" Kaito asked as he stood in front of the culmination of all their hard work.

 

George smiled proudly as he gazed at the shop front. It was everything he could have imagined it to be. It was a duplicate of the original at Diagon Alley and it was just as spectacular. To top it all off at the very top of the shop was an effigy of Fred tipping his hat to all who passed by. 

 

"It's bloody brilliant." Said George in wonder. To think that they- ... To think that the business had come so far. It was as incredible as it was painful but then again it felt as if everything from now on would be sort of bitter-sweet like this. It was incredible but something was always missing.

 

"George?" Harry call as he placed his hand on the red heads shoulder in an attempt to regain his attention.

 

"Hmm? Oh yeah let's go inside." George said. Quickly he opened the door and walked into the shop. It really was incredible. Some of the walls were still empty but the staff Harry and Kaito had hired were working extremely hard to fill it all up. He walked around smiling at everyone he saw and saying hello. Harry had remembered to cast a translating charm on him before they left so he wouldn't have any problems hearing or understanding anyone.

 

"I'm glad that you managed to get it all done on time." George complimented.

 

"Thank Harry for that. He scarred the bloody wits out of the contractor. Poor guy refuses to ever work with us again." Kaito joked.

 

"As if he could." Harry piped up from behind them. "Most of the staff here were his staff. They seemed nice so I got them to work here instead." Harry gloated. George laughed at the thought.

 

"Wow Harry, he pissed you off that badly did he?" George joked.

 

"He was a dick. No other way of putting it! If we let him have his way the shop wouldn't be open till December!" Harry exclaimed in annoyance.

 

"Shhh Harry. Calm down big guy, it's fine now. No need to blow a hole through the wall." Said Kaito as he patted Harry’s arm soothingly.

 

 

"Oh fuck off." Harry exclaimed as he shrugged him off and went back to helping everyone stock the shelves. Everything was right on schedule for the grand opening. George and Kaito shared a smirk before setting off and getting the displays ready.

 

 

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

 

 

Three hours later everything from the love potions to the toys were set up and ready to go and George was well into causing havoc for anyone and everyone in the shop. So far three of the staff members had grown tails. Two of the cashiers were sporting fairy wings that they could not control, which were now lifting them up to the ceiling. Along with all of that, he had managed to make the new manager’s tongue swell to the size of an apple and she was silently fuming at them all. Needless to say that the girl, Kimi, was not impressed.

 

 

"GEORGE!" Kaito shouted from his place on the wall. The said red head had somehow magically attached him to the wall and his poor friend was now unable to detach himself no mater how hard he tried. "GET. ME. OFF. OF. THIS. FUCKING WALL!" He shouted.

"It's no use Kaito. He's enjoying this way to much." Harry sighed as he watched from across the room, currently his own skin was turning every colour of the rainbow, like he was some fairy light on Christmas.

 

Kaito turned to look at the read-headed maniac standing at the top of the staircase who was currently admiring his handy work. Kaito growled as he saw George just smile proudly at the madness he had caused. Yup. He was going to kill him.

 

"GEORGE." Kaito shouted.

 

"Yes Kaito? How are you doing there my friend? Relax there's no need to shout I'm right here." George exclaimed with a smirk as he came over to inspect the man.

 

“I am going to kill you." Kaito threatened.

 

"Oh come now Kaito you know that's not true. I think your going to be stuck with me for a while yet." George laughed as Kaito struggled even harder against his sticky bindings.

 

 

"Cut it out George." Harry threatened from behind. He sighed as he walked over to Kimi and nullified the effects of the candy that was making her tongue swell.

 

"How's that? Better now?" He asked the angry girl. She nodded but immediately huffed with her arms crossed and glared at the redhead.

 

"No! Kimi did not like that one bit! Kimi hates being ugly." She shouted.

 

Harry rolled his eyes at the way she spoke but let it go. She was insane. There was no doubting that. She immediately turned to George and stormed over to give him a piece of her mind. Harry sighed and walked over to the floor and looked up at the two girls stuck floating to the ceiling. He sighed as he charmed some ribbon into rope and charmed it to tie itself around their ankles and pull them down. He shook his head in irritation as he tied the rope to a table. At least that would hold them down until he found the antidote. He sighed as the some of the other staff came over to ask him about what to do what their tails. He shrugged and walked into the back room and started sorting through the boxes. Soon he found the one he was looking for and opened the box labeled antidotes and began sorting through them.

 

"Kai could you help me please." Harry shouted. Quickly a tall boy with bright purple hair and tattooed arms walked over to him. His tail for some reason was also a bright purple, strangely enough. For a moment he wondered how George got the potion to do that but quickly shook it out of his thoughts.

 

"Yes boss!” Kai said enthusiastically, ignoring Harry's obvious cringe at the term.

 

Together the two of them sorted through all of the antidotes. Harry sighed as he heard Kimi and Kaito yelling at George from the front of the shop. This was all just so insane he couldn’t even contemplate it any more.

 

"Wow. I really like that colour." Kai stated. Harry looked up at him curiously before looking down at his now bright purple skin.

 

"Good to know... All right here's the antidote for the wings. Here go feed it to the girls." Harry stated as he handed the boy two vials. He sighed as he found the spray bottle full of potion he was looking for. He quickly got up and made his way over to Kaito and began to spray him.

 

 

"Oh come on Harry! You're no fun!" He heard George shout from behind him but Harry just ignored him. Kaito smirked as he finally detached himself from the wall and made a running start after George.

 

Harry shook his head to himself as he heard the commotion behind him. Kaito was now chasing the redheaded madman around the store. He was getting to old for this shit.

 

"What? But I don't understand! Harry is only 20 how can he be to old for anything?" The exuberant witch asked. Harry groaned as he realized that he had said it out loud

 

"That's it. I give up." Harry groaned.

 

*#*#*#*#

 

"I can't believe all the trouble you managed to cause in one day George." Harry said with a sigh as he thought about their day. He was exhausted.

 

George smirked at Harry before laughing at his irritated expression.

 

"Oh come one Harry you ought to know me better by now." He teased.

 

Harry shook his head as he grudgingly walked into his apartment complex. George followed happily behind. The day had been nothing short of a disaster from morning till now. George had made sure of it, and the fact that they managed to get anything done was surprising to him. He shook his head at the thought as he walked over to the elevator.

 

"These machines really are quite something aren't they Harry. Honestly muggles really are good at inventing these types of things." George stated as he admired the elevator. Harry couldn't help but to smile softly and nod. Even at his angriest, he could never stay mad at George for very long. It was one thing about his friend that he could never decided whether he loved or hated.

 

“Harry?”

 

The boy who lived was pulled instantly out of his thoughts by the forever preppy voice of a certain blond. Harry smiled brightly at the boy who was now quickly approaching them.

 

“Momiji!” He replied, he would have said more but before he knew it his lips were covered by those of said blond and he was once again lost in the blond. It was a good few moments before George finally decided that it was time he reminded them that he was there.

 

‘Because this isn’t awkward at all!’ George thought to himself.

 

“COUGH COUGH!” George elaborately faked a coughing fit in order to remind them that he was there. He smiled as he say their  faces flush red with embarrassment as they separated.  

 

“Well that was weird. Not for you of course, I’m guessing you do that all the time. More so for me.” George teased.

 

Harry groaned as he heard the words fall from his friends lips, he was never going to let him forget about this.

 

“Oh no please, don’t let me interrupt! Continue! Continue! I don’t want to be a bother.” George joked, the smile on his face reaching form one ear to the other as both boys turned more and more red.

 

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly and attempted to get a hold of himself before finally beginning the introductions.

 

"George, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Momiji Sohma. Momiji, this is my friend and business partner-"

 

"And practically adopted brother, role model, idol-" George interrupted.

 

"This is George." Harry finished before the redhead got any further ahead of himself.

 

Momiji stared at the redhead in front of him and smiled before bowing.

 

When he stood up once again he smiled brightly. "It's very nice to meet you! I'm Momiji Sohma but you can just call me Momiji okay?"

 

"Okay!" George agreed

 

"So have you known Harry for a long time?" Momiji asked politely 

 

"Oh you have no idea! Let me tell you some stories about Harry." George said happily before wrapping his arm around the boys shoulders and leading him towards the now open apartment.

 

"George no!!" Harry shouted from behind them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you all for reading!


	20. Lonely Nights and Birthday Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys I’m so sorry for the long wait but school got a little nuts and I didn’t really get the chance to finish this chapter and get it up! I thought I would have had it done at least a month ago but it didn’t really work out that way. Either way I hope you all enjoy it!

"So your telling me that you drove your dad's car across the county to break him out of his uncles house?" Momiji stared at the men in front of him in shock, there's no way that's true. "And how old were you again?" 

 

"We were 14 and him an Ron were 12, it was insane!" George boasted. 

 

"Don't forget the part where your mom nearly killed you the next morning when we got back!" Harry added as he entered the living room from his kitchen, his hands full with snacks. 

 

"Well we didn't have much of a choice, they were practically starving you. Plus we were pretty worried!" George added. 

 

"And it had noting to do with wanting to take that car for a spin?" Harry asked skeptically as Momiji laughed along. 

 

"Details, details! Plus I'm glad we did since you and Ron went and lost the bloody thing a month later!" George exclaimed as he grabbed a handful of chips to munch on. 

 

"Wait wait how did you loose the car? You were 12!" Momiji asked as he grabbed a few of the chocolate cookies in front of him. It had been two days since George had arrived and since then this had become a common sight in the potter apartment. George had deemed it his responsibility to inform Momiji about every crazy thing Harry had ever done in his life minus all of the extra magical bits. So here they were on Thursday night, one night away from the shops grand opening, telling crazy stories about their childhood. 

 

"Well you see, hmm how do I explain this, well me and Ron accidentally missed the train to school and we didn't know how we'd get there on time so we ... drove." Harry admitted. 

 

"But you were 12! You didn't have any licenses! Didn't anyone see you?" Momiji asked 

 

"They were spotted by no less then 12 people!" George added as Harry groaned, instantly remembering professor Snape lecturing him. 

 

"Wow, why didn't you just get on the next train? Or have someone else drive you?" 

 

"Because they're insane! If you leave these three to themselves their bound to get themselves into some sort of mess. Harry spent so much time in the infirmary back when we were in school that I think Madame Pomfrey was about to reserve him a bed permanently." George joked. 

 

"Oh that's rich coming from you! You drove all if the teachers just as crazy! And you did it just for the hell of it!" Harry shot back. "You taught me how to break out of school and get around without being seen when I was 13!" Harry added 

 

"We were your role models! Admit it! Plus that came in handy for you quite a bit from what I remember." George shot back. 

 

"You guys are insane! And I thought Haru was bad, with his fighting and getting lost but you guys are on some next crazy level." Momiji said with a laugh. 

 

"Oh you don't know the half of it. I swear the rest of the school either loved us or hated us. There was no in between by the end of it all." George added. 

 

Harry smiled at the thought, he'd never really considered it before. 

 

"Wow that must have taken effo-" Momiji stopped just before giving out an enormous yawn. 

 

"Tired?" Harry asked. 

 

"Well blimey, of course he is! Look at the bloody time it's almost 10! Doesn't he have school tomorrow." George exclaimed. 

 

Momiji laughed happily, "We were having so much fun I actually lost track of time. I guess I should get going. Goodnight! And good luck tomorrow! I'll see you tomorrow evening." He said as he got up and made his way to the door. 

 

George waved from his place on the couch while Harry stood up and walked him out the door. 

 

"Goodnight." Harry whispered before kissing Momiji softly. 

 

Momiji pulled back after a moment and smiled back at him. "Goodnight" he replied before turning back to his room and heading in. 

 

Harry smiled softly to himself and turned back to his own apartment where his redheaded friend was grinning at him. 

 

"Oh shut up." Harry said. 

 

"I didn't say anything!" George replied with a chuckle. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes before smirking back at the ginger. Quickly he walked over to his kitchen and grabbed a couple if glasses, some ice and a bottle from the back of his cupboard. 

 

"Hey Harry do you think it's going to rain tomorrow. It sounds like it's really coming down out there." George asked as he attempted to flip channels on the TV, finally giving up when he accidentally turned it off. 

 

"Not sure George." Harry replied as he carried everything into the living room. 

 

"If that what I think it is?" George asked as he gawked at the bottle as Harry set it down in front of him, taking a seat at the couch in front of him. 

 

"100 year old fire whiskey. I've been saving it for something special." Harry proclaimed. 

 

George laughed but picked up on of the glasses anyways. "Well then mate. Let's celebrate!" 

 

Harry smiled back at him and poured him a drink.

 

***

George sighed as he watched the rain fall all over the city from his place on the balcony.

 

_'April showers bring May flowers. They are a bit early though...'_

 

The red head thought to himself. He sighed as he heard the soft sound of Harry's snoring coming from the living room. He had wanted to stay up till 12 and wish him a happy birthday but fell asleep half an hour after Momiji had left, he supposed that the amount of fire whiskey he had consumed had something to do with it. It was almost 11 now and he wondered what he was doing out here waiting for the clock to strike 12. Just as he was about to give up and go to bed he heard the sound of a door opening. 

 

"Oh! I was right; I did hear someone out here. Enjoying the view?" 

 

George looked over at the bright and smiling face of the blond boy and couldn't help but to smile back. 

 

"Yeah I am. It's incredible out here." George agreed. "So what are you doing still up? I thought you were tired." George asked. 

 

"I was! Right until I hit the bed. Then I couldn't sleep at all so I just decided to get up." Momiji explained. "So what are you doing out here so late at night anyways? Isn't it the big day tomorrow? Are you too excited to sleep?" Momiji guessed causing George to scoff. 

 

"Not in the slightest." George mumbled. He smiled at Momiji’s confused face before turning back to the rain. 

 

"You look like it hurts.”

 

George's eyes widened as he heard the words. It took a moment for the words to sink in. He turned to look at the blond, his face shocked.

 

"Hurts?" He asked 

 

"Your heart. It looks like you’re in a lot of pain." Momiji explained. 

 

"How would you know? You only met me the other day?" George replied harshly, regretting it the instant the words left his lips. 

 

"Yeah, your right. I'm sorry to intrude. I'll jus-" 

 

"How could you tell?" George interrupted. "Harry didn't-" 

 

"You try to look really happy when Harry's around. You don't want him to worry?" Momiji guessed. 

 

"I don't." 

 

"Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes it's easier talking to a stranger." Momiji asked. 

 

George inwardly debated over the idea for a moment. He didn't know why but he felt comfortable with the younger blond boy. He just couldn't figure out what it was with him. 

 

"I promise I won't tell Harry, if that's what your worried about." Momiji added. 

 

George smirked at the blond; he was practically reading his mind now. "Tomorrow's my birthday." George admitted. 

 

"You don't like your birthday?" Momiji asked. 

 

The red head sighed in relief; he hated saying it out loud himself. 

 

"Not any more. It used to be my favorite day of the year but not anymore..." George trailed off. 

 

They stood silently for a moment just watching the rain, it had slowed down now but it was far from over, just a calm patch before the rest of the storm came pelting down. 

 

"I had a twin brother. His name was Fred. He was my best friend and my partner in crime and he died three years ago... Our birthday was his favourite day of the year." George stated. Every word hurting him like knifes to the chest. 

 

"I'm sorry." Momiji replied. 

 

"Me to. It hurts to think about. It hurts to talk about. And the idea of celebrating my life today feels wrong and stupid. Last year my family tried to celebrate it the way we used to before but I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave my room. I couldn't stop crying. My girlfriend tried to be there for me but I just kept pushing her away. I just couldn't be happy when ... I don't want to be happy without him. Not today." George admitted. He sighed and leaned against the handrail, almost at if the flimsy metal was the only thing anchoring him to the ground. 

 

"When he died everyone kept saying that I should live an even happier life, live a life worthy of both of us and all sorts of stupid crap. And I try to, everyday I try to do things that would make him proud, like this shop. He would have wanted it, he always talked about expanding the business so I did this for him. I set this date because this is my gift to him. But I don't want to celebrate it because I know deep down I'll spend the whole day wishing he was here and wishing I could see the look on his face." 

 

"You loved him more than you loved yourself didn't you." Momiji asked. 

 

"It sounds stupid out loud but yeah. When he died I wished for a long time that it could have been the other way around. That I had been the one who..." George trailed off. 

 

"I wonder if he would have thought the same thing." 

 

George looked at Momiji a moment, letting what he said sink in. "Yeah. You’re probably right... It just hurts. And birthdays just make it worse. He was always so bloody excited for them. Every freaking year I would wake up to him jumping on me like a mad man and then he would wish me a happy birthday. I would always wish him back and then we would spend the rest of the day driving our family mad with pranks and practical jokes. No one could ever be upset with us that day so everyone would just laugh and ... And every time I think about it I realize that it'll never really be the same again. The truth is.... The truth is that when he died, I think a piece if me went with him. I don't think I'll ever be that same person again. Sometimes I want to be. But I can't. I just can't." 

 

"You don't have to." 

 

George looked up curiously at Momiji for a moment before the blond finally continued.  

 

"The person you were back then may not be the person you are now but that's not necessarily a bad thing. Loosing a part of yourselves is hard but most of you is still here. And you can make a fresh start. You can move forward, you can live. Maybe even be happy. But you shouldn't force yourself to be happy when your not. If it hurts to be happy today, if you want to mourn and cry and be sad about what you've lost then that's ok. You’re human. You’re alive. That's how humans are. You shouldn't be ashamed of that. You shouldn't have to hide that, not from your family, not from your friends, not even from Harry." 

 

George's eyes widened as Momiji spoke. He knew what the blond said was true but it was so much easier said than done. 

 

"You sound like you know what your talking about." The red headed man commented. Momiji turned to him and smiled but George could see that it didn't reach his eyes. 

 

"I hate my birthday." He stated plainly 

 

"How come? You know my story, so what's yours?" George asked. "I promice I won't tell if you don't." 

 

Momiji smiled at the red head again but decided to be as honest as he could.

 

"When I was born, my mother wasn't happy about it. She didn't want me and she rejected me from the moment I was born. My father didn't know what to do, the doctors didn't know what to do. It was a nightmare. It was the worst day of their lives. I've never told Harry this but I don't really have parents or a traditional family. I have cousins and stuff but that's about all. I've spent most of my life and time alone and wishing for the family I would never have." 

 

"You look so happy for someone who's been through so much." George commented. 

 

"I want to be happy, and I want the people around me to be happy. There's a lot of things to be upset or sad about but that's not the way to make happy memories." Momiji explained. 

 

"You want to make happy memories huh?" George asked with a smile. 

 

Momiji nodded happily. "I want to travel and see the world, I want to fall in love and get married and have some children and eat lots of good food and laugh lots and lots. I want to be sad sometimes too because you can't know what it feels like to be happy unless you've been sad but still. I want to be happy most of all." Momiji exclaimed. 

 

George smiled and nodded in agreement. "Do you mind if I adopt that way of thinking. It sounds like a good idea to live by compared to how I've been living these past few year." 

 

"Only if you tell me how it goes." Momiji said with a smile. 

 

George nodded in agreement. "Sure." He said. 

 

"Hey, check the time." Momiji said with a smile. 

 

George smiled back and looked down at his watch. "12:01." He said. 

 

"Happy birthday George." Momiji stated. His smile as bright and the light night that had lit up the sky moments earlier. 

 

"Thank you." George replied. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Can you guy tell that I was trying to get it up by April Fools? Oh well I guess the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts will have to do! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave a review if you’d like!


	21. Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys sorry for the late update but I hope you enjoy!

**_"Welcome everyone! To the grand opening of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes!"_** The speakers all across and around the store boomed in greeting as people walked in and around the newly opened shop for the first time. Harry smiled from his place on the third floor as the doors opened for the first time and droves of people came into the shop. 

 

He turned to George and watched as his friend smiled softly back at him. 

 

"Congratulations mate. You managed to pull it off." George complimented. 

 

Harry was interrupted before he could respond by someone throwing their arm over his and George's shoulders. 

 

"We my friends! We managed to pull this off! And isn't it incredible?" Kaito stated and he hugged both men tightly. 

 

Both George and Harry smiled before hugging Kaito back. This had been a tough week and a tough project and now that it was through all that was left to do was to celebrate. 

 

"Hey are you guys going to just hug all day or are you going to go help your poor staff! They look like their struggling." Megumi shouted as she ran up the stairs in a maxi dress and baby Kumiko on her hip playing with one of the many floating baby toys that lit up and made animal noises scattered around the store. 

 

"Dear wife won't you let us enjoy our hugging." Kaito joked as all three men separated. 

 

"Less hugging, more helping. Go on then." She ordered and instantly all three men made their way downstairs and began to help the rest of the stores staff. 

 

George began to set off all sorts of displays and demonstrations that wowed both children and parents alike. He shot off miniature fireworks that turned into rainbow coloured smoky dragons and flew up to the roof and spread out around the store. Children watched and reached for them in wonder, many of them quickly realizing that their hands slipped through the dragons as if they were ghosts. 

 

The magical foods and potions bewitched many of the older children. Kimi, the store manager, handed out all sorts of samples to curious customers around the store, explaining their effects as she went along and laughing as one father tried a sweet and began to glow neon green.

 

"Good choice sir! That one glows in the dark." Kimi informed him.

 

"Well now at least I won't have to worry about loosing him at night!" His wife joked next to him. 

 

All around the store people laughed and joked as they took in everything the shop had to offer. There wasn’t a single unhappy face in the crowd.

 

Kaito smiled as he watched one little girl run around the store trying to catch one of their many toy cats as it leapt and flew just out of her reach. He laughed as she finally caught it only to have it blow up and pop revealing the large chocolate cat that was inside the flying cat she had been chasing. She laughed and giggled at the surprise and ran over to show her mother. 

 

Her mother was busy at the jokes station laughing her heart out thanks to a sample of the laughing poppers that George had finally perfected for the grand opening. 

 

Harry smiled as he walked over to the woman only to have her laugh at the sight of him. 

 

"Hello Klara, good to see you! Enjoying our laughing poppers?" Harry asked as the blond woman's laughs finally died down to small giggles. 

 

"Oh Harry this is all so brilliant! I'm going to have to buy some of these for Katsu! He needs a good laugh once in a while, he's always so stressed out." She said, giggling happily. 

 

"I'll tell someone to package them up for you in the front! The bloody things are dissolvable so you can throw them into his coffee and prank him with them" Harry explained.

 

"You don't sound very happy about that." Klara remarked. 

 

"Who do you think was the guinea pig for them?" Harry added causing Klara to laugh. 

 

"Oh no!" A small voice shouted, instantly catching the attention of the adults. 

 

"Oh dear! Kisa your flying!" Klara shouted as she grabbed the girl around the middle and held her close before she flew away. 

 

"I see you've tried some of our flying fairy flecks! They glitter and sparkle just like those wings on your back!" Harry explained causing the girls eyes to widen comically.  

 

"I have wings?" She exclaimed as she twisted and turned, attempting to see the new appendages. 

 

"Here take a look!" Harry said as he waved his wand and whispered a mirroring charm, allowing her to see her new wings. 

 

"Nee-San they’re the same colour as your hair!" Another smaller girl shouted next to her. 

 

"Yes I'm not quite sure how he does that but it is quiet impressive isn't it?" Harry explained as he bent down on his knee. "So how's that chocolate cat? Is it nice?" He asked. The small blond girl blushed bright red instantly and hid behind her mother’s legs. 

 

"Momo! Come say hello! Don't be shy, it's just Harry he won't bite sweetheart." Klara prompted her daughter to say hello but couldn't do much while still clutching onto Kisa. "Harry this is my daughter Momo and this girl in my arms here is her cousin Kisa. The two of the are quite close and Kisa’s become a bit of an older sister to my little one." She explained.

 

"Well then it's very nice to meet you Miss Momo and Miss Kisa." Harry greeted, this time causing both girls to blush. 

 

"Well you sure have quite an effect on members of our family Harry, isn't that right Klara." 

 

Harry stood up and turned to see Hatori smiling at him. 

 

"Hatori! It's so good to see you! Thank you for coming!" Harry exclaimed.

 

"It's good to be here. A certain cousin of mine was incredibly unhappy about having to miss being here so I decided to come here on his behalf. I'm not sure how much I can tell him about all of this but I'm sure he'll be excited to hear it regardless." Hatori explained. "Kisa, what are you doing?" 

 

"Grandpa I grew wings!" Kisa exclaimed, letting go of Klara instantly and trying to fly her way to Hatori before grabbing onto his suit and used that as an anchor instead.

 

"Yes those are ou- wait GRANDPA?" Harry exclaimed. "Wait exactly how old are you?" Harry asked as he eyed the doctor in the suit skeptically.

 

"All of the kids call him that Harry, it's really not all that surprising." Klara explained, causing Harry to become even more confused as he watched Hatori inspect the wings. 

 

"How long do the effects last?" Hatori asked, finally shaking Harry out of his own thoughts. 

 

"Oh! About two hours in adults and three in children, ages 10 and older only. Each pack of 10 comes with a antidote!" Harry explained. 

 

"Wow you have that memorized!" Klara said in astonishment.

 

"George likes to torture us when we don't remember this stuff." Harry complained.

 

"George likes to do what now?" 

 

Harry's eyes widened as he heard the familiar voice behind him. 

 

"George! I was just telling them how much I love you!" Harry exclaimed. 

 

"Yeah right!" George retorted. 

 

"Here let me introduce you to everyone! This is Klara, she's the one I was telling you about, who's married to Katsu, our partner for the muggle shop." Harry explained 

 

"Oh the one who's related to Megumi?" George replied. 

 

"Yes! And this is their daughter Momo and niece Kisa. Oh and this is Megumi and Momiji’s cousin Hatori." Harry introduced. "Everyone this is my friend and the stores owner, George Weasley." Harry states as he grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him closer. 

 

"Co-owner, you always forget the bit." George reminded as Harry flinched at the title. 

 

"I swear you say it just to make me uncomfortable." Harry rebutted causing George to shrug and grin. 

 

"I'm sorry did you say you knew Momiji?" Momo asked, still clutching her mom’s leg. 

 

"Actually I was going to ask you that as well Harry." Klara added in before he could answer. Hatori smirked, as Kisa pulled on his coat trying to ask him the same question. He smiled down at her and patted her head softly. 

 

"Oh, um... well you see." Harry mumbled as he tried to find the right words. 

 

"Momiji is Harry's boyfriend!" George interrupted, causing both the mother and daughters eyes to widen in shock and surprise. 

 

"Boyfriend? Momiji?" Kisa asked, also clearly shocked. 

 

"That's right Kisa." Hatori added, validating the statement. 

 

"Oh." She said before smiling brightly. "That's great! Is Momiji happy?" She asked. 

 

Hatori chuckled and nodded. "Yes he is. Now Kisa, I don't want you running off and telling everyone about this all right? Let's leave that to Momiji for now okay?" Hatori asked. 

 

Kisa nodded in agreement immediately.  

 

"So all of you know Momiji?" George asked. 

 

"Well, all the Sohma's are technically related and he's always around the house, he's a bit hard to miss with that personality." Klara explained. 

 

"Oh! That's nice we'll tell him we ran into so many of you today then." George stated. "Actually I might see him in a bit I'll probably reach the apartment around that same time he does." Said George. 

 

"What, now?" Harry asked. 

 

"Yeah, I'm not feeling too great so I thought I’d head home. I already told Kaito and Megumi, Kaito will walk me to the apparition point." George explained. 

 

"Are you feeling ill?" Hatori asked  

 

"No nothing like that I just think I need a nap." George replied with a smile. 

 

"Okay well let's go upstairs so I can grab you the key." Harry said as he eyed George suspiciously. "I'll be right back everyone." Harry said before walking up the stairs. 

 

They got to the third floor and walked into the office, George closed the door behind him and looked up to see Harry watching him. 

 

"I miss Fred." He said before Harry could ask. 

 

Harry nodded and walked over to his friend and pulled him into a long and tight hug "I'm sorry." He replied. 

 

"I know." George said as he returned the hug. "Thanks for everything Harry. For doing all of this. You've made the last few years so much easier and ... I don't think I would have made it through these past few years without you." George admitted 

 

"It goes both ways mate. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" He asked one last time. 

 

"No I'm sure I'll be alright." George said with a smile as he pulled away. He swiped Harry's key from the desk and made his way to the door. "See you later then." 

 

Harry smiled and nodded In agreement. 

 

He watched as his friend left the room and smiled to himself. He sat down at his desk for a moment and pulled out a quill, ink and paper and began writing a short letter. 

 

_Dear Molly and Arthur_

_I think he's feeling better. He'll be ok. Don't worry._

_-From Harry._

_*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*_

 

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell Klara? She might tell Katsu." Megumi asked Hatori. She turned her attention towards him completely as he thought over what he was going to say.

 

The doctor shrugged as he watched Kisa fly around the shop floor while Momo chased after her. She seemed do happy and carefree, he couldn’t help but feel happy for her.

 

"I don't know what to tell you at this point Megumi. Harry and Katsu are business associates. He and Klara are also becoming friends. It's going to come up eventually. So why hide it." Hatori explained but Megumi just narrowed her eyes and regarded him with suspicion. 

 

"This isn't easy for Katsu, Hatori. He's not trying to hurt the boy." Megumi protested. "But more and more it seems you're trying to hurt Katsu." 

 

"You don't know what he's been through Megumi." Hatori argued.

 

"And you don't know what Katsu has been through. I know how it feels to have someone you love has his or her memory erased and have to live with the aftermath of that. It broke mom’s heart when they erased dad’s memory of her. I know what it's like to never be able to live as a happy family because of that stupid curse. And I know what it's like to loose loved ones because of it." The witch sighed as she watched Kaito and Kumiko play with some jumping mice off at the other end of the store. She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself before she continued. This curse had a devastating effect on their whole family; she knew the cost of it first hand and she hated watching her lover ones suffer with it. Even now after it was gone.

 

"Megumi I know how you feel but-" 

 

"I know it's hard Tori but at least try to be understanding of Katsu’s feelings." Megumi pleaded. 

 

Hatori regarded his friends for a moment, thinking over how he could protest but eventually relented, maybe he was being a bit harsh.

 

"Alright, I'll try ... But it would be easier if he wasn't so arrogant all the time." He added as he crossed his arms, closing himself off from continuing this conversation.

 

"Well there's no fixing that." Megumi scoffed before finally changing the subject. "So what's he like?" 

 

"Momiji? You haven't met him?" Hatori asked. 

 

"Nope. I've seen him around but I've never spoken to him. I haven’t really been around these last few years, after all.” Megumi added.

 

"He's a good kid." He said with a small smile.

 

"You say it with so much pride." She smiled back at him. He turned to her and nodded, the smile not leaving his face.

 

"You'll feel the same when Kumiko gets to that age." He explained.

 

"Wow you really did raise him didn't you?” She asked, her attention once again being drawn to her husband and daughter. 

 

Hatori smiled and nodded. 

 

***** 

Harry smiled as he tidied up the front of the store, running all sorts spells to clean up the aftermath of the day. It had been a brilliant day and he couldn't be happier. 

 

"It seems things went quite well for you, Harry." 

 

Harry looked up and smiled back at the blond witch. 

 

"It has been a great day." He agreed. 

 

"It's a pity that your friend left early though, I was hoping to get to know him a bit better." Klara added as she tinkered with some of the packages around her that Harry had just cleaned up. 

 

Harry's smile widened even more than he though was possible as he turned to face her. "I don't mind. He... He's been a bit of an enigma these last few years but it feels like that's going to become less and less true. He was great today." Harry replied, talking more to himself than anyone else. 

 

"What?" The blond asked, confusion painted on her face.

 

Harry chucked and shook his head "Don't mind me, I'm delirious with joy. Don't worry he'll be around in the next week so if you come by I'm sure you can see him again. Did Katsu ask for a full report?" 

 

Klara smirked as he hit the nail right on the head. 

 

"Well he said you and Kaito talk about him like he's crazy or something." She retorted in an attempt to justify her actions. 

 

"He is! But in a good and loveable way!" Klara smiled as Harry tried to play it off 

 

"Maybe you just enjoy being surrounded by people like that. From what I know of Momiji he's quite an enigma himself." Klara scoffed. 

 

"Momiji? Well he is quite excitable. Him and George seem to get along too. Well you know what they say, birds of a feather an all that." He stated happily.

 

"Yes I suppose your right. So Katsu tells me your leaving us here and returning to the motherland." She asked.

 

"What?" 

 

"Your going back to Britain?" Klara rephrased. 

 

"Haha oh yes I am. It's my Godson's birthday and he's upset enough, as it is that I haven't been around lately. If I miss it he'll have my head." Harry explained. 

 

"Your close?" Klara asked.

 

"Me and his grandmother are all he has. She's adamant about me raising him, says that she wants to be his gram not him mom, but she's getting on in years and I'm happy to have him. He's the only family I really have. I think she knows that too." Harry explained. 

 

"So your his dad then?" Klara simplified. 

 

"Yeah. I guess I sort of am. His father was my dad's best friend. We were close, he was a sort of father figure to me and I guess it's ironic that now I'm Teddy's." 

 

"His name is Teddy?" Klara asked, a soft smiled gracing her face as Harry's lit up at the question. 

 

"I have a photo as well!" He added as he pulled out his cellphone and turning it on to show her the background wallpaper. 

 

"Oh wow his hair!" 

 

"He's Metamorphmagus! Just like his mom. His hair changes with his mood which is great since we can always tell when he's about to cry or throw a tantrum."

 

"Oh I wish I had that! Momo was a surprisingly fussy child!" Klara exclaimed, causing Harry to laugh.  

 

"Hey just cause we could see them coming didn't mean we could stop them! Little guy loves giving me hell." Harry joked fondly. 

 

"You obviously miss him Harry. Why don't you bring him here, I'm sure it would make you both happy."  

 

"I'm planning to do just that in the fall. I hate being away from him but it wouldn't be good to bring him here before that. I'll be busy and I don't want him to feel lonely. At least this way Andromeda, his grandmother, can care for him and once the other store opens and things calm down I'll bring him here." Harry explained 

 

"Oh I know how you feel. It's difficult caring for a child alone. I love Katsu but he's always so busy so I do most of the work caring for Momo. We have servants and all that but it's hard. I've sort of put off my own career and work to care for her full time. I'm a specialist in creating wards and protection charms but my work requires serious time and research, I do some of it from home but a lot of my major research has taken a back seat because I'm crap at managing both family and work at once. And to make matters worse Katsu doesn't seem to understand why I don't want my daughter being raised by nannies and maids." Klara explained "I wouldn't usually mind getting help but I don't feel comfortable with the Sohma family." 

 

"With the Sohma family? Is there something strange about them?" Harry asked. 

 

"It's not so much about all of the members of the family, I love many of them dearly. It's just something about the main house where we live that makes me feel uneasy. It has gotten better in the last year or so. But... The whole place just seems so hostile." Klara explained 

 

"I wonder if Momiji felt the same way." Harry wondered. 

 

"I'm not sure. He always seemed so happy, as if none of it ever affected him… So how in the world did the two of you meet anyways? I had no idea that he was a wizard." Klara asked, instantly changing the subject. 

 

"Hmm. Oh he's not! I haven't actually told him yet but I'm planning to tell him soon. Were actually next door neighbors." Harry explained. 

 

"Oh! Well that's nice! Does he live alone there?" 

 

"Yup."

 

"Oh but he's so young! I wonder why his parents would let him do that." 

 

"Do you know his parents?" Harry asked 

 

"Nope. Not at all, I've never met them. Every time I've seen him he's always alone. Maybe they’re very busy. Why were you hoping to get some information out of me?" She asked with a quirk of her eyebrow and a smirk on her face. 

 

"Haha yes I guess so. I’ve been wondering what they’re like, but then again they can't much scarier then Hatori." Harry added causing Klara to laugh. 

 

"I had no idea you found him of all people scary. Did he give you a stern chat about breaking his heart?" She joked.

 

"Like you wouldn't believe." Harry added as he shuddered at the memory.

 

"They do seem quite close. It's nice, that type of relationship between cousins. It's the plus side of having such a big family." She replied.

 

"Yes I could imagine."

 

"You know Harry it's nice being able to talk to you like this. It feels like I'm not the only stranger in a foreign land anymore." 

 

"Feeling home sick?" Harry asked

 

"Like you wouldn't believe." She agreed.

 

"You should go back and visit." 

 

Klara smiled and nodded in agreement at the idea. 

 

"I think I will. Momo will finish school soon; maybe it's about time for me to head back home... You know I've lived here for almost 20 years and they've been wonderful and happy but... Home is home." 

 

"I've never really had one of those. But it sounds nice." Harry added awkwardly.

 

Klara smiled back at Harry and laughed. "I don't know what it is but, for some strange reason, my home here always feels..." 

 

"Strange?" Harry asked, attempting to fill in the blank. 

 

"Incomplete. Like something is missing and I just can't put my finger on it." 

 

"I have no idea what to tell you. I don't have much experience with this sort of stuff." 

 

Klara turned to the young man before her and smiled. "Don't worry, you will. Either way, it's getting late and we should get going. Thank you for the brilliant day Harry. It's been great. And I'll be sure to drop by with Katsu once you're back!" 

 

"Alright! Bye! And thank you so much for coming." Harry replied as Klara smiled and called Momo and Kisa so that they could get going. 

 

Harry smiled to himself happily; today had been wonderful. He turned to survey the store and laughed at the chaotic state of the shop. Everything was either empty or disastrous. 

 

"Oh no! Kimi will have to spend all night cleaning up!" The irate store managed complained from somewhere behind him.

 

Harry rolled his eyes at the girl. He watched as the last of the customers finished up the last of their buying and left the store. Harry smiled as Hatori approached him near the door. 

 

"Congratulations Harry, it's seems your grand opening was quite the success." He said with a smile. 

 

"Thank you so much for coming Hatori! It's was great having you here." He replied, extending his arm to shake hands. 

 

"It was a pleasure, see you later then." He replied before waving at Megumi and Kaito and leaving with the last of the customers. 

 

Harry smiled happily as he locked the door behind them and turned the shops sign to closed. 

 

"Alright everyone! Gather around!" The young wizard ushered all of his staff to gather in front of him along with Megumi, Kaito and the sleeping Kumiko in his arms. "So, what did you think?" he asked. 

 

"That was insane"

 

"Oh my god I'm so tired!!" 

 

"I think I nearly died from exhaustion."

 

"Did you guys see that guys who tried to eat 3 laughing poppers? I though we would both die laughing!" 

 

"I still don't understand why he tried to eat three of them." 

 

"I think it was a bet with his girlfriend. He eventually needed an antidote so I think she won." 

 

Every one shouted and exclaimed all at once, quickly discussing things that had happen and the day that they had. Harry stood back and listened to all of the comments and crazy stories and everyone added their own comments.

 

"What about you boss? What did you think?" Ren, one of the girls with bubblegum pink hair and glasses asked, causing all of the other staff to quiet down and watch as he cringed at the title.

 

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Harry guys-" he began but was quickly interrupted by a chorus of "Come on boss" and "Aww boss!" 

 

"I hate you guys." He groaned, making everyone around him laugh. 

 

"Honestly though I think it was a brilliant first day and I hope every one after this will be even better!" Harry admitted. 

 

"Woohoo generic pep speech" Kai chortled causing a chorus of laughter among the group. 

 

"Oi, it's the truth so keep your mouth shut Kaito!" Harry shot back. "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I genuinely think today was amazing and I know how hard it's been to get the shop ready on time so thank you everyone. I can honestly say that I wouldn't have been able to do this without you and I hope your willing to bear with me just a bit longer! Regardless, thank you everyone, this was a dream come true, so thank you!" Harry expressed again, this time bowing his thanks along with stating it. 

 

When he looked up he was met with cheers, laughter and smiles all around. And he couldn't help but to smile with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you all for reading and be sure to review and tell be what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

 

"George? You awake?" Harry whispered cautiously as he entered his appartment.

"Hi Harry!"

The wizards eyes widened as he threw open the door. The faces of the grinning blond and ginger greeting him in return.

"Momiji? What are you doing here? And your awake?!" Harry asked harshly and he eyed George.

"Oi, no need to be surprised! I slept when I came home and then I woke up! And then I was hungry but I didn't know how to call you with that bloody contraption so I called Momiji! Turns out he was hungry too so we went out to dinner!" George explained, causing Harry to frown in confusion.

"If you couldn't use my phone how did you call Momiji?"

"He shouted from the balcony!" Momiji exclaimed happily.

Harry sighed and slouched down on the couch next to Momiji, his head shaking at their antics.

"You two are something else. I'm exhausted." He groaned.

Momiji smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Harry smiled back at the comforting gesture.

"So how was the grand opening? George says that it was incredible." The blond asked.

"It went really well! We closed up an hour or so ago and then started cleaning up and getting the store ready for tomorrow. It was just exhausting being there all day. We were stupidly busy." He said as he slouched back into the couch and yawned before leaning over and resting his head on Momiji's shoulder. "Please tell me your not leaving me again tomorrow?"

"Are you talking about me or your human pillow over there?" George joked

Momiji laughed as Harry raised his hand and flipped George off.

"Alright alright I'll stay for tomorrow but only because you asked so nicely!"

"I hate you."

"Love you to mate."

"I can never tell which it is with you two." Momiji added.

"Both" They stated simultaneously before laughing.

"So! Since we've managed to open the store without any disasters how about we have some drinks to celebrate!?"

"Oh that sounds like fun." Momiji stated sarcastically.

"Oh come on you can have a drink Momiji!" George offered.

"Oi your supposed to be a responsible adult!" Harry exclaimed.

"You weren't complaining when I taught you how to break out of school."

"Oh Merlin not this again!" Harry groaned turning towards Momiji and hiding against his shoulder.

"I still can't believe you did that!" Momiji added as he reached his arm towards Harry's took hold of his hand.

"Oh you think that's bad wait till you meet Ron and Hermione! They'll be sure to have even better stories." George added

"Or I could just make sure that they never meet." Harry warned.

"You could try that but it's two against one and they would win." George rebutted.

"That's very true. Yeah I change my mind I would not want to go against 'mione. That's a death sentence."

"Wow you look scared. Now I really want to meet them." Momiji exclaimed joyously.

"Maybe one day. They did say something about wanting to visit."

"Yeah they seemed pretty irritated that I was coming to surprise you."

"They wanted to come?"

"Yeah but I told them last minute so they didn't have enough time to change their schedule and all that. Mom wanted to come to. She said she didn't believe you were taking care of yourself but I talked her out of it."

"You _talked_ her out of it? How?"

"Well technically I didn't. I just left without telling her."

Harry took a moment to let the statement sink in and the turned to his friend, pity evident in his eyes.

"She's going to kill you." he stated.

"Yup." George agreed, his face somber in all its seriousness.

"Well It's been nice knowing you."

"You too mate. It's been great fun."

"Your so over dramatic." Momiji as he watched their conversation.

"You've never met her." Harry explained.

"Well now I sort of want to."

"Maybe we can bring her over the summer. She rarely ever goes on vacation." Harry proposed.

"That's a good idea an I'm sure dad can get time off too." George agreed. "Speaking of which dad called earlier."

"He called?"

"Ron helped." George added.

"Ron helped?" Harry exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah it was a strange moment. Thankfully Momiji was here to help me answer the phone."

"It's strange that you speak such good Japanese George but still can't read and write it in it well enough to answer the phone." Momiji added causing George to laugh nervously.

"What can I say I'm a strange guy!" He joked.

"Whatever you say George. Either way I've got to get going. I promised Hatori I would come for a checkup tomorrow and he turns into a real fire breathing dragon when someone's late for an appointment. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Momiji stated as he began to get up.

"I'll come see you out." Harry offered but Momiji shook him off.

"Don't worry, you rest I'll see you later." The blond insisted and with a kiss on the cheek he was off.

"Goodnight!" He added as he left the apartment. The two wizards echoed the greeting back with a wave as the blond left.

George smiled and then back to Harry. "We'll be going back home in a few days."

"I don't know how I feel about it all George. I miss everyone a lot, especially Teddy since I've never been apart from him for this long. But at the same time..."

"It's nice to be able to walk down the street without being accosted by the press?" George offered.

"Them and the ministry. Have they been-"

"Yeah. All of us got calls and visits. They've been searching for you're whereabouts for ages. When we get back you'll be staying at the burrow. We all will. As long as you don't leave the grounds they won't notice your back. Everyone is coming to the party so you should be able to meet them there." George explained.

"This is rediculous." Harry added.

"Yeah. It is. But I don't think it'll stay like this for long."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked. George just shrugged off the question.

"Mom and dad are really happy you'll be coming home. They've been worried about you. Same with Andromeda. Honestly the amount of conversations they have about whether your taking care of yourself is a bit funny."

"I am an adult you know."

"Ha! As if they would agree with that, you know parental instincts and all that." Harry smiled at the thought. It was nice to finally have a family where he belonged. One that was forged by love and not forced together by blood like him and the Dursleys.

"I wonder if Teddy will ever think that way about me..."

"Probably. That's usually how it works with parents and their kids." George replied making Harry smile brightly and nod in agreement. He couldn't wait to see that one day.


	23. Who or What Am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings need to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the late post but school sucks. I’ve finished my semester now and I’m hoping to post way more often! I hope you enjoy the chapter and be sure to tell me what you think.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me Harry?" Momiji asked as he sipped his strawberry milkshake. 

 

It was about noon on a bright and beautiful Sunday morning and the young couple was enjoying a happy lunch date together at a retro diner themed restaurant. Harry smiled and took a long swing from his own chocolate milkshake, hoping that the cold drink would calm down his raging anxiety. As with all things going on recently in his life he blamed this whole thing on his red headed idiot of a friend. This morning George had decided that the two of them did not spend nearly enough time together and forced the two of them out the door for a date. Now this wasn't such a bad thing since Harry was quickly realizing that spending time with Momiji was his favorite thing to do. The issue was that he sent him off with the promise that he would manage the shop just fine until they came to help him. 

 

Them coming to the shop being the issue in question and the reason for the argument the two friends had been having all night long. 

 

*****

 

"Momiji says he really wants to come see the shop." Harry said with a disparaging sigh as he put his head down on the oak wood table in his office at the joke shop. 

 

"So bring him." George said as he examined some new products he was tinkering with out of his carry along workshop that he had on himself at all times. 

 

Harry looked up and shot him a bemused glare. "You must be joking." 

 

"Harry I'm a professional joke master if I had meant to make you laugh you would be laughing. Now rub this on your hands" George replied as he handed him a vile of blue sparkling jelly. 

 

"He's a muggle George. Or did you just happen to forget that." Harry demanded as he grabbed the vile and did as George asked him to. 

 

"Yeah and you're not going to get very far with your muggle of choice unless you tell him the truth. What are you going to do, build your whole relationship on lies until you accidentally sneeze confetti in front of him?" George asked as he grabbed a chair and pulled Harry's hands towards himself and watched closely. 

 

"I don't sneeze confetti." Harry shot back.

 

"You could. Your magic is growing stronger and stronger like some developing eight year old. For all you know one day you won't have used your magic for a couple of days, you'll need an outlet and BOOM! Confetti boogers all over the place." George illustrated as though he could see it all right before his eyes. "Speaking of which have you gone to see anyone about that." 

 

"No and I'm not going to. The last thing I want is another person telling me that I'm a magical freak of nature thanks." Harry shot back as he watched his hands slowly turn rubbery. 

 

"Now try to close your fists." George replied. 

 

Harry tried as best he could but it was useless, he was quickly reminded of the loss of his bones thanks to Lockhart’s stupidity in his second year, only this time his hands felt like the hard rubber used on tires. "George are you sure this is safe?" 

 

"I sure hope so or your gonna have another thing to tell Momiji and the healers." George replied as he poked and prodded the younger mans hands. 

 

"George!" 

 

"I'm kidding, your fine, I just want to see how long it lasts before it wears of naturally.” George promised as he leaned back on his own chair and relaxed.

 

Harry rolled his eyes at his friends’ easygoing attitude, he couldn't possibly tell Momiji about this. 

 

"Look mate I know you love to worry yourself into a panic about these types of little things but let's face it your going to have to do this eventually. Either you do it now and see whether his skins tough enough to make it with an idiot like you-" 

 

"Hey!" 

 

"Or! You wait forever until you no longer have a choice and hope he doesn't break your heart then. Cause let's face it, if he won't be okay with this now then I'm not sure if his feeling will really change with time.” George explained as simply as he could. Harry sighed and took in the information for some time before finally looking up and meeting Georges gaze.

 

"You’re not giving me much of a choice George.” Harry stated disparagingly. 

 

"There isn't much of a choice mate. You’re just being a twat.” The joke shop owner replied. 

 

"George!" 

 

"Shouting my name won't change anything Harry. Now if you want my opinion on this whole thing-"

 

"No thanks I think I've had enough of that already." Harry interrupted.

 

"I think he'll take it pretty well." They both knew what he said was true but that didn’t make it any easier. This was going to be difficult, the results may not have been the ones either of them could expect. All Harry could really do was deal with it quickly and hope for the best. The red head hoped that he had finally gotten through to the boy when he stayed silent for a moment until he heard him groan.

 

"But George…” Not for the first time the twin was tempted to face palm at his friends’ stupidity.

 

*****

 

And so it continued on and on until George finally couldn’t deal with it any more and black mailed him into it with a blatant threat about telling Hermione on him. 

 

"Harry?" Momiji asked curiously with his usual smile lighting up the room brighter than the sun, or atlas that’s how bright it felt to the be-speckled boy in front of him.

 

"Um well you see... The thing is... Hmm well I-I don't really know how to say this. I just... Well no George he... No that's not exactly..." Harry sputtered trying to formulate words that he seemed incapable of saying.

 

Momiji quickly reached for his hand above the table and squeezed it in comfort. "Hey if you don't want to talk about it it's okay, I don't mind." 

 

"No I can't hide it from you Momiji, I like you... A lot. And I want you to know that... Well that I'm not exactly normal." Harry stated quietly, inwardly thanking Merlin that he had remembered to cast a disillusionment charm before hand so people wouldn't listen to their conversation. 

 

"Normal? Harry what are you talking about?" 

 

"I'm a..." 

 

"Sorry Harry, what was that?" 

 

"I’m.... I'm a wizard." Momiji’s eyes widened in surprise, that hadn't been what he'd been expecting. 

 

"A-"                                                              

 

"I can do magic, I have a wand, I can cast spells and enchantments-" The young man blurted out as though it was word vomit.

 

"Can you pull rabbits out of hats too?" Momiji asked skeptically.

 

"What? I don't know probably? Should I do that?" Harry asked, nearly whipping out his wand to prove it to him, only to notice that Momiji looked like he was trying not to laugh. 

 

"You don't believe me." Harry almost couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t planned on this happening.

 

"You just told me you could pull a rabbit out of a hat." Momiji repeated.

 

"I was trying to prove my point!" Harry huffed in indignation. Here he was trying to get something serious off his mind and Momiji was cracking jokes. 

 

Momiji laughed outright this time as Harry pouted in front of him like an upset toddler. 

 

"So your seriously... Magical?" Momiji asked.

 

"Yeah. I know it's hard to believe I didn't know I was until I was about 11 I was pretty surprised, I'd always just though I was sort of plain before that." Harry added with a shrug.

 

"…Your still sort of plain you know." Momiji added as an afterthought.

 

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed indignantly.

 

"But I guess I like that about you." Momiji said that with an even bigger smile than before. 

 

Harry stopped for a moment, his breath caught his throat and for a split second he could have sworn he forgot how to breathe. 

 

"S-so you don't mind that I'm... Well different." Harry asked 

 

Momiji quickly shook his head in response; after all he wasn't the type to hate someone for something so small. 

 

"Your taking this really well most muggles have a very different reactions." Harry stated as he grabbed another bite of his fries.

 

"Muggles?" Momiji asked curiously.

 

"Non-magic folks." Harry answered.

 

Momiji nodded in understanding and gave Harry a small smile as he grabbed another one of his fries. 

 

Harry let out a sigh of relief and picked up his milkshake and continued to drink it before digging into his burger. A comfortable silence took over the couple as they continued to make their way though the meal. After a moment Momiji hastily looked up at his boyfriend. A look of determination dominating his eyes. 

 

"Momiji?"

 

"I don't think I count as a muggle Harry." Momiji stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

 

"Oh. Um, why do you say that?" Harry asked in surprise only to be met with a silent reply. He waited a moment before he grabbed one of his fries and began to munch on it. 

 

Momiji smiled as he thought back to his conversation with Hatsaharu weeks ago, his cousin really was right about a lot of things. He couldn't hide this forever. 

 

"I used to be a rabbit." Momiji stated, his voice nearly wavering. 

 

"Oh." Harry replied. 

 

"Yup." 

 

"Wait, what!?" Harry exclaimed as he realized what the blond had said. 

 

Momiji smiled as he watched the realization of what He had said donned on his face. 

 

"My family... We were cursed for a long time. Some of us were born with it. Not all of us but some of us. Including me. And well..." 

 

"So you were born a rabbit and became a human?" Harry instantly wished that he still had access to the Hogwarts library cause he'd never heard of a curse like that.

 

"No not exactly. We... Those of us who were cursed would turn into our animals, we were cursed with the spirits of the twelve animals of the zodiac and the cat." Momiji explained as best he could.

 

"The zodiac? Like in the Chinese New Year?" Harry asked.

 

"Yes, just like that. We would turn into them when we were under stress or hugged by members of the opposite sex." Momiji explained, his voice still nearly wavering and his heart beating a mile a minute. He knew this would be hard but-

 

Harry slowly reached his hand over to where Momiji’s was clenched on the table. He wrapped his own around it, almost breaking the blond out of a trance he hadn't realized he had been in. Harry smiled encouragingly and brought his hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Momiji's eyes widened and a blush slowly spread across his face. 

 

"You okay?" Harry asked. 

 

"Yeah. Yeah I am. It was a big part of my life. But it's over now. The curse was broken over a year ago. It's just hard sometimes I guess." Momiji replied. He turned up to see the concern on Harry's face and smiled. "You believe me?" 

 

"Of course." 

 

He said it so easily that Momiji wondered if Harry was just too kind or too gullible. He smiled brightly as he realized that maybe that was just his type. 

 

Momiji’s eyes suddenly lit up with understanding as he remembered something. "So wait does that mean that you shop is-"

 

"Magical? Yeah it is." Harry said, finishing the blonde’s sentence.

 

"Oh my god lets go!" Momiji exclaimed.

 

****

 

"Wow." Momiji stared at the shop in wonder and amazement and Harry was instantly reminded of his first trip to Diagon Ally. 

 

"What do you think?" 

 

Momijis eyes practically twinkling in wonder as he turned back to Harry. 

 

"It's amazing!" He practically shouted before running head first into the chaos of the stores opening weekend rush, Harry's hand grasped tightly in his as he ran from one section of the store to another. 

 

"Oh wow Harry what's this!? Is that real?! Will that really let me grow a tail? Oh what's this? Can I touch that? Ahh! Harry it exploded! That looks yummy! Does this box really have every flavor of bean? Oh my god that girls flying! Harry how will they catch her?!" 

 

George laughed from the balcony above the store as he watched Harry and Momiji wander around. In all the years he had known the other boy he didn't think he could remember a time he'd seen him more at a loss for what to do. Momiji looked very much like a kid in a candy shop. Which only made the red head laugh louder when the bespeckled boy decided to give the blond a lollypop in order to calm him down. 

 

"Harry I don't think that's gonna help much!" George shouted down. Instantly Momiji looked up and waved at the red head and the two quickly made their way over to go see him. 

 

"This is amazing! Did you really make all of this!?" Momiji asked in absolute amazement. 

 

"Well I can't take all of the credit for everything-" George began.

 

"You humble shit. Yeah he made most of if Momiji." Harry stated proudly.

 

"That's incredible you're a genius!" Momiji exclaimed and George couldn't help but to smile brightly. 

 

"Now Momiji, you know I really honour a man who can appreciate true genius!" He stated as he grabbed Momiji by the shoulder and led him down towards some of the more dangerous shop items. 

 

"George if you experiment on him I’m gonna kill you." Harry threatened only to have the red head wave off his threats. Just as he was about to go after them Kimi grabbed him by the arm and held him back. 

 

"What's the matter?" Harry asked. 

 

"Boss, Kimi can't find the antidotes to the fly away pills and were running out." The girl explained. 

 

Harry nodded and led the way back into the shops storage room where he and the girl began searching together. 

 

"That was Momiji Sohma right?” Kimi asked as she opened another box to check if the potions she needed were inside. 

 

"You know him?" Harry asked, surprised that they would know one another.

 

"He's Kimi's underclass man. I know his cousin, we were on student council together. He's nice, Kimi tried to seduce him but it didn't work." She explained excitedly. 

 

"You know what, I'm not even going to ask." Harry replied as he continued to dig through the boxes on the shelves.

 

"Now I understand why Kimi’s charm doesn't work on you. Your gay! I should have guessed." She continued, not even flinching as he looked at her as though she were insane.

 

"And this conversation just keeps getting weirder." Harry murmured, mostly to himself.

 

"So what's gay sex like?" She asked excitedly.

 

"And thank Merlin here's the antidote. Just go. Please." Harry said as a roughly handed Kimi the box, his voice much higher than usual. 

 

"Okay boss we'll talk later!" Kimi replied exuberantly before taking the box and heading towards the front. 

 

Harry shook his head as he watched the girl go wondering, not for the first time, if he just attracted crazy people like some sort of magnet. 

 

He sighed and made his way out of the storage room, making sure to lock the room behind him so no one wandered in accidentally. He turned back to realize that he'd completely lost track of Momiji and George. 

 

He nearly groaned, hoping George hadn't somehow turned his boyfriend into a bird or something. 

 

"Harry! Look at me!" 

 

Harry's eyes shot wide open when he stared up and saw his boyfriend flying around the top of the store. 

 

His eyes darted between his airborne boyfriend and the snickering idiot he called his friend waving up at him from near the cash register. 

 

"George!" Harry shouted half way across the store attracting the attention of most people within earshot. 

 

"Oh come now Harry it's just a bit of fun. Look at him up there! He's having a lovely time." George stated as Harry approached, his face already turning red with anger. 

 

"That's not the point what if he falls!"

 

"I put a cushioning spell on him Harry so relax." Harry turned to see Megumi's smiling face behind him. 

 

"Hey, When did you get here?" George asked instantly reaching for the toddler in her arms and quickly lifting her above his head. "Aren't you the cutest baby in the whole wide world? Say uncle George for me!" The red head babbled as Kumiko dissolved into a giggling mess. 

 

"He really does love kids huh?" Kaito remarked as he made his way over. 

 

"Yeah I think it's half the reason he opened a joke shop honestly." Harry replied as he watched George make funny faces for the little girl. 

 

"So what was all that yelling about earlier?" Kaito asked only to have his wife point up at the ceiling. 

 

"Oh! So you finally grew a backbone and told him the truth." Kaito mocked. 

 

"Leave me alone it wasn't easy okay!" 

 

"Yeah yeah cry me a river, you might want to hurry up and go catch him I think the spell is wearing of." 

 

And true to his word Momiji began to slowly fall. Harry's eyes grew wide as he quickly ran up the stairs to where he was going down and caught him just before he fell. 

 

"That was amazing Harry!" Momiji’s eyes were practically sparkling as Harry carried him bridal style down the stairs. 

 

Harry couldn't help but to shake his head in exasperation. This blond was really something else. 

 

He let Momiji down once they reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up to see Kaito and Megumi staring at him expectantly. 

 

"Oh yeah. Momiji you've met my friend Kaito, and this is his wife Megumi." Harry introduced happily. 

 

"It's nice to meet you formally Momiji." Kaito replied. 

 

"I hope we'll get to know you well Momiji." Megumi replied kindly. 

 

Momiji bowed and smiled at them in return. "It's nice to meet you too." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and be sure to tell me what you thought!


	24. Home Sweet Home

**AN: Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 

"So you'll be back in a week?" Momiji asked as Harry grabbed his wand and shrunk his luggage. Momiji watched the display of magic with what he expected would be a never-ending sense of wonder. 

 

"Yeah my godsons birthday is on Friday so I'll spend this week with him and come back by Monday." Harry explained, to which Momiji nodded happily. 

 

"I'll miss you." Harry added; his eyes averted as the blush crept up on his face. 

 

Momiji’s face lit up with a proper smile and Harry couldn't help but notice the difference. 

 

"I'll miss you too." He replied as he slid over to Harry and wrapped his arms around his torso. Harry smirked and leaned down to kiss the beautiful blond.

 

Passion quickly took over and the small innocent kiss became more and more heated. Their tongues battled for dominance as Momiji's hands shifted to wrap around Harry's neck. Harry eased their bodies forward until he felt Momiji’s back hit the wall. 

 

Moments passed before they finally let go, Harry quickly turned his attention to Momiji's neck, licking and sucking everywhere he could access. Momiji wondered momentarily if that would leave a mark but quickly forgot as a moan rattled through his body. 

 

Harry could feel Momiji about to wrap his legs around him and quickly reached for his thighs lifting him up onto his waist and against the wall. 

 

"Momiji I -"

 

BANG 

 

"Merlin’s beard I was not expecting that!" George shouted as the two men jumped apart, obviously embarrassed that they had been caught. 

 

"George! Hey we were just-" 

 

George laughed as he bent down to pick up the fallen souvenirs thanking Merlin that none were broken. "No need to explain Harry I think I can figure that much out by myself thanks. Just hurry up, Kaito and Megumi are here to pick us up and I don't think you have enough time for another snogging session." The redhead joked as he watched the two boys turn bright red. 

 

Harry turned back to Momiji and leaned down giving him another peck on the lips. 

 

"I guess I'll see you in a week?" Harry added. 

 

"Yeah. Have lots of fun. I hope your godson likes the sweets I gave you. They've always been my favourite." Momiji added. 

 

"I'm sure he will-"

 

"Harry, It's a timed portkey mate." George reminded him. He hated bothering the two of them but this was sort of important. 

 

"Yeah yeah." Harry replied as the three of them made their way out of the apartment. Harry locked the door behind him and turned to kiss Momiji once more. 

 

"See you soon." The blonde added as Harry smiled in return. 

 

Momiji smiled back and then turned to George and gave him a massive hug that the red head happily returned. 

 

"Come back and visit soon okay? And call! And text." Momiji stated in rapid succession. 

 

The older wizard smiled brightly at the blond. "I make no promises but I'll try my best." 

 

Momiji smiled and moved back toward his own door. "Bye guys!" He said both men returned his greetings and waved as they went into the elevator until it closed before them. 

 

****

 

Harry looked up once the uncomfortable feeling of being pulled through a portkey was over. Instantly he recognized the burrow, rebuilt perfectly to its prior glory. 

 

"Welcome home mate." George stated. 

 

"Yeah... Thanks, you too." Harry replied. 

 

The two of them began to make their way forward towards the house, just when they were about to reach the front door they were assaulted with a loud scream. 

 

"GEORGE WEASLEY YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO YOUR DEAR OLD MOTHER! TO THINK I RAISED SUCH A HORRIBLE SON! I WOULD NEVER HAVE EXPECTED YOU TO DO SUCH A THING! I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU WOULD LEAVE ME BEHIND." 

 

Molly's shouting could be heard throughout the area and Harry stifled his laughter as he watched his friend freeze up as his mother approached. Not for the first time Harry was happy he wasn't at the end of Molly's anger. 

 

Just as he finished his thought the front door flew open at they were met face to face with a furious Molly Weasley brandishing her wand.

 

"Now now mum. It was a business trip you would have gotten bored there! I promise we didn't have any fun what so ever!" George exclaimed, his voice getting higher and higher as his mother came closer. 

 

"I'll be the judge of that!" Molly exclaimed. "And you!"

 

Harry's eyes widened as the mother of sevens furry turned towards him. "Me?!"

 

"Not one letter the entire time you were gone! Not one! Do you have any idea how worried I've been!? Look at you! You’re practically a skeleton! Don't you dare run off like that again without calling me!" Molly exclaimed one hand glued to her hip while the other pointed her wand menacingly at him. 

 

Harry nodded his head so quickly he was sure he had given himself whiplash. 

 

"Now come here the both of you and give me a hug. Then I want you to march into the kitchen so that I can get you some food, honestly you've been gone a month and you come back just skin and bones." Molly said as she wrapped the boys in one of her renowned hugs. "And George if you leave me behind again you'll regret the day I brought you into this world. Is that understood?" 

 

"Yes mum!" The man shouted, as though he were a soldier addressing his captain rather than a young man talking to his mother. 

 

Molly nodded appreciatively knowing she'd put them both back in line and let go of the two boys, finally letting them make their way into the house. 

 

"Harry?" The voice reached him just before he was practically tackled to the ground. 

 

"Hey Gin, you alright?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around the youngest of the Weasley’s. 

 

"Great now that your back! How was Japan?" She asked happily, her eyes practically glittering with all the questions she was probably going to bombard him with. It always felt great seeing her again, he loved Ginny Weasley, he really did. But just not in the way everyone expected him to, and that same feeling went both ways for the former couple. Now, over a year after their breakup the two of them couldn't be happier. 

 

"It was brilliant. The shop opening was a huge success, you have to come see it Gin." He replied as she finally let go of him. "Were are Ron and 'Mione?" 

 

"Running late it seems. Honestly I expected better from them." Harry looked up to see Arthur walk into the room. "And before you ask Teddy and Andromeda will be coming with them as well. Now tell me Harry, how was Japan? Hermione was helping me look on the in-ter netting comp-uter and she said that Japan had a lot of crazy objects. Did you encounter any?" Arthur asked, his eyes practically sparkling with excitement. 

 

"I'm afraid I didn't really see much I've spent most of the month working in wizarding Japan. I'm afraid I don't know much about muggle Japan." Harry admitted, while thinking he really should go see more of the country while he had the chance. 

 

"Oh well that's quite the pity. How about this when you go back will you find some for me, I would love to have some new things to tinker with." Arthur added in a whisper as he kept a lookout for Molly. 

 

"Moms not gonna like that dad." George piped up as he entered the living room. 

 

"Well what your mother doesn't know won't hurt her. And while we're on the topic I'm very disappointed with you George. You know you shouldn't lie to your mother like that." Arthur chastised as he stood up at full height and met his son’s eyes. His face the picture of disapproval. 

 

George instantly looked ashamed of him self and Harry couldn't help but think that he looked similar to a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar just before dinner. 

 

"I know dad I'm sorry. I won't do it again." The young man apologized. Arthur smiled softly as gave his son a pat on the head. 

 

"I hope you've figured out a way to make if up to her. You know she won't be bought over that easily." Arthur added as his son finally looked up and smiled back at him. "And that goes for both of you. Harry I expect this type of thing from him but you know better then to not at least fire call." He stated as he gave Harry a disapproving look as well. 

 

"Actually we were thinking that you should both come for the next shop opening." Harry asked nervously, his eyes looking everywhere but at Arthur. 

 

Arthur's eyes widened instantly. "Harry-"

 

"I think mom would enjoy coming a lot more if you were there dad. Maybe you can take a few weeks off work and we can all go together." George added. 

 

"When does the shop open? Maybe I can come too!" Ginny practically shouted with excitement. 

 

"Well we don't have a date set yet-" 

 

"Yes we do." George interrupted. 

 

"No we don't." Harry rebutted, the surprise evident on his face. 

 

"I finalized it with Kaito yesterday." The red head actually had the audacity to look proud of himself. 

 

"What! And you didn't tell me? What the hell George!" Harry practically shouted. 

 

"What in the world is all the commotion about in here?" Molly shouted as she entered the room.  

 

"I'm going to disembowel George." Harry shouted as he rounded the side to try and grab the ginger man. 

 

"Well do it out back dear." Molly replied easily. As she tidied a few things around the room. 

 

"Mom!" George whined loudly. 

 

"I trust Harry's decision. Harry you do what you need to." Molly replied not batting an eye at her son’s crestfallen face or her daughter’s laughter. 

 

"Now now dear there is a time and place for such behaviour." Arthur jumped in and he kissed his wife hello and wrapped his arm around her comfortingly. 

 

"Thank you dad-"

 

"Harry at least wait till after dinner that way he can have his last meal." Arthur added making Ginny and Molly laugh. 

 

"DAD!" George blanched and Harry tried not to break his anger by smiling as he finally stopped chasing the man around. 

 

"Will you at least tell me when you set the stupid date? And please tell me it's not ahead of schedule again we had a lot of trouble with the contractors last time thanks to you." Harry complained. 

 

"Well it's a date that you can't never forget." George explained. 

 

"I don't like riddles George. Just give me the date." 

 

"Is it July 31st?" Ginny replied. 

 

"Why my dear sister I think your intelligence will surpass even mine someday." George said with an unmistakable grin. 

 

"George..." Harry couldn't really process that information so he just stared as the others approved of and were excited about the decision. 

 

"So what do you think mate?" George looked dizzily happy as he took in Harry's obvious shock. 

 

"I... I just don't know what to say." 

 

"Don't say anything. Let's just enjoy the ride." George replied, the smile on his face so genuine that Harry almost couldn't believe it. 

 

 

******

 

"Well if it isn't my favourite little munchkin." Harry leaned down and plucked the angry toddler from behind his grandmother’s dress and pulled him to his chest. 

 

"No! 'Arry bad!" He shouted and turned away to pout. Harry could practically feel his heart breaking at the sight of him. 

 

"Don't take it so harshly dear he'll be alright in a moment." Andromeda reassured as she wrapped her arms around both boys and held them in place. Harry leaned into her and let the warmth of his family overtake him. After having never felt this for years when he found a family his craving for love really was incredible. 

 

It had been almost two hours since he arrived and the others had finally showed up. Teddy and Andromeda were the first to come in but he could clearly hear his best friends bickering over something outside.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mrs. Weasley going to sort the two of them out. Andromeda finally released the boys and took Teddy out of Harry arms only to fix him a good look of disapproval. 

 

"Teddy that's no way to treat your god father. Now apologize to him this instant young man." Harry couldn't help but to think how fearsome it would be to be in Teddy’s position when he was young. "Teddy!" She exclaimed after moment of silence. 

 

The boy quickly lost resolve and apologized to his parent. Harry smiled brighter then he could ever remember and scooped the boy into his arms instantly showering him with love. Teddy couldn't help but eventually giggle at the show of affection. 

 

"I love you baby." Harry told the little boy. 

 

"I love you to 'Arry." The boy replied, instantly melting Harry's heart. 

 

"There we go. Now that's how things ought to be. Now come here baby and let him meet your aunt and uncle. I think the two have finally stopped bickering." Andromeda said with a bell like laugh as she once again took Teddy into her arms. 

 

"Oh Harry!" The green-eyed Gryffindor didn't have time to think before thin arms and incredibly bushy hair engulfed him. It took a moment for him to be able to think after the breath had been knocked out of him but it didn't take long to wrap his arms around his genius of a best friend. 

 

"'Mione I've been gone less than a month." Harry reminded only to feel something smack the back of his neck. "Ow!"

 

"I was worried! You've never been in a new place alone like that before." 

 

"Yes I have. Hogwarts remember. The boarding school we all went to before we knew each other. Whole new place remember." Harry shot back sarcastically only to feel a handout the back of his head. 

 

"Ow- Ahh" Harry exclaimed as another body catapulted into him and then wrapped around the both of them. 

 

"You had that one coming mate." Ron stated happily, Harry could hear the smile in his voice. 

 

Harry just stopped himself from giving another sarcastic remark but smiled instead and hugged his friends tightly. 

 

"I missed you too." He mumbled, his eyes downcast as Hermione and Ron smiled even more brightly. 

 

"Alright you three that's enough of your hugging. Let's go eat already!" George shouted as he stuck his head out of the kitchen. 

 

"No need to be jealous George." Ron shouted as he loosens his hold on the rest of the golden trio. 

 

"I'm not jealous I'm just hungry now hurry up already!" He shouted back as everyone else began to make their way into the cozy kitchen. 

 

Harry took Teddy back from Andromeda and rested the boy on his hip as he entered the kitchen. The homesickness he had been feeling finally subsiding. The boy wonder couldn't help but smiling as he took his seat at the Weasley’s table and settled Teddy on the high chair that Molly had kindly prepared for him. 

 

"So tell us about Japan Harry. How was your time there?" Andromeda asked as the food was levitated onto the table and everyone began to eat. 

 

Harry began making a plate for Teddy and then grabbed some things for himself. "Well-"

 

"Yes Harry tell us all about it. Did you have fun there? Have you made any friends?" Ginny interrupted, the boy was obviously not answering fast enough to satisfy her curiosity. 

 

"If anyone would like to know I had a brilliant time. I made lots of friends as well." George interrupted as he grabbed a drumstick before Ron got to it. 

 

"Hey that was mine." He tried to shout but his already full mouth mad it hard for anyone to understand him. 

 

"Ronald please. That's disgusting." Hermione blanched, her nose scrunching in disgust as she watched her boyfriend eat. 

 

Ron shrugged it off and continued to eat without paying it much attention. Hermione shook her head and turned back to Harry, no matter how many years passed she didn't think she would ever get used to his eating habits. 

 

"Honestly it's been great. Kaito and Megumi, our business partner and his wife, were a huge help. I've made a couple of friends but not many. Most of them are business associates though." Harry explained as he dug into his own food. 

 

"What about you George? You didn't give Harry a hard time while you were there did you?" Arthur asked, his eyes landing on his notoriously mischievous son. 

 

"Oh have some faith in me! I didn't do anything I promise!" 

 

"Except for giving half my staff tails and the other half wings." Harry replied. 

 

George shot Harry a look of absolute betrayal before getting thwacked in the back of his head by his mom. 

 

"George must you cause trouble where ever you go?" Mrs. Weasley shook her head in disappointment and Arthur couldn't help but sigh at his son’s antics. Some things would never change. 

 

"It is in my job description mum. Joke master, business doer and professional mischief-maker. George Weasley at your service." He bowed at the table just for added effect. 

 

"That's not even including the madness with Momiji." Harry added as he gave George a smirk. 

 

"Mo-who?" Ron mumbled. 

 

"Momiji, Harry's boyfriend who he's told you nothing about!" George shouted, smirking at Harry right back, two could play at this game. 

 

"Harry! You have a boyfriend?" Hermione demanded. 

 

"Mate, wow." Ron mumbled, his mouth still full. 

 

"Hey in my defense we've only been dating a couple of weeks! It just slipped my mind." Harry shouted in his own defense. 

 

"'Arry boyfriend, 'Arry boyfriend!" Teddy repeated happily. George quickly joining into the toddlers chanting. 

 

"Slipped your mind? Harry that is not an excuse that's just bullshit." Ginny piped up from her seat in the corner. "An I though we had a deal! I told you about Jake first and you were supposed to tell me first." The redhead pouted at her ex as he shot her sympathetic sorry looks from across the table. 

 

"Gin I promise it slipped my mind - oh no I think I'm good Molly." Harry tried to pull his plate back the only yelped when his hand was hit wit a wooden spoon.

 

"I don't want to hear a peep out of you! Skin and bones! That's what you are! Gave us lots of big talk about taking care of yourself and this is what you come back as." Molly continued to give him another helping of hash browns, eggs and sausages regardless of his dismay. Thankfully not adding any more chicken to the already huge mountain of food on his plate.  "And I hope you know that you're not leaving this table till all of that is gone." 

 

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." He replied weakly as he took a bite of sausage. 

 

"Now now Molly don't be so hard on the boy, now tell us about this Mohichu Harry." Arthur asked 

 

"Momiji, Arthur. And he's ... Well he's amazing." The boy couldn't help but get dreamy eyed at the thought of the blond. 

 

"Well that's quite the detailed description. Anything else dear or is amazing all were going to get?" Andromeda chuckled as she attempted to cut her food into smaller pieces. "The food is brilliant by the way Molly dear. You've once again outdone yourself." 

 

Molly practically lit up at the compliment, her chest immediately expanding with pride. "Oh thank you Andromeda, you know how much I love to cook." 

 

"It comes through in the food dear, it really does." She replied happily taking another bite. 

 

"So your boyfriend?" Hermione asked, one eyebrow rose in speculation. 

 

"Well I realized I was gay a while ago." Harry explained. 

 

"And you didn't tell us because." Hermione demanded as she pined him with her most skeptical look. 

 

"No offence mate but I don't think I want any details." Ron added after swallowing his food. Hermione momentarily thanked Merlin for him actually not talking with his mouth full for once. 

 

"Count yourself lucky if I'd opened that door a couple of minutes later I would have walked in on them." George recounted as he faked a disgusted shiver. 

 

"Ohhhhh tell me more." Ginny piped up as Harry face palmed himself. 

 

"Oh for the love of- we were only-"

 

THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK

 

"NO DIRTY TALK AT THE TABLE YOU FOUR." Mrs. Weasley shouted as all three of her present children and Harry instantly clutched their wounded skulls. 

 

 

"Dirty talk?" Teddy turned to ask his godfather but the bespeckled boy only shook his head. He was not answering that question. 

 

"And does he know about you?" Hermione didn't bother beating around the bush when it came to these things. 

 

"Oh dad you’re going to love this! He's a muggle." George jumped in before Harry could answer. 

 

"A muggle?" Andromeda asked only to have Harry nod in return. 

 

"Before you ask I've already him I'm a wizard." Harry added before Hermione started her lecture about the pros and cons of muggle and wizard relationships.

 

"How'd he take it?" Ron asked as he eyed the sausages, not sure if he could eat another. 

 

"Great! He didn't really believe me at first but he was cool with it." Harry replied happily. 

 

"Well then I can't wait to meet him." Molly added. Harry couldn't help but smile introducing him to all of them would be insane. 

 

Harry took a moment to just take in every thing around him. His adopted family all in one place and his life finally moving forward. He couldn't be happier. 

 

 

 

 

**AN: Thanks for reading and be sure to review and let me know what you thought!**

 

 


	25. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

There was a certain type of nostalgia that takes over a person when they return home after leaving. Whether they've been gone for a week or for a decade the feeling is always the same. Instantly your no longer yourself in your current state of mind but rather your transported to the person you once were. For Momiji whenever he stood in front of the main house he wasn't a teenager trying to become an adult far sooner then most people ever had to. Instead he was just a kid. A seven year old kid, to be exact. That's how old he was when Hatori had erased his moms memories and he had begun to live alone in the main house. 

 

He remembered that day so clearly, it's almost strange how much time had gone by since then, yet that memory had never blurred. His dad was next to him, as was the head maid. His dad was carrying the suitcase with one hand and holding his small hand in the other. Before that they had lived in an upscale apartment downtown, near his fathers offices. He still remembered the view and with it the sound of his mother crying in the next room. They were bitter sweet memories and he often wondered how his father remembered those days. 

 

When his father had asked him to let his mother forget he hadn't really understood the full implication of what he had said. But he remembered his father telling him that it would be okay. He remembered having his stuffed rabbit, a gift from papa, tucked safely in his arms. And he remembered those doors. They seemed so much bigger back then, not that they were any less intimidating now.  

 

He was also terrified of that head maid. When father said that she would be taking care of him and he'd wanted to cry so badly, he'd just barely managed to keep it together. 

 

They had taken him to his house and introduced him to his caretaker and then his father had left. He'd waved goodbye, he'd even tried to smile as he left but he couldn't do it. He spent that night and every night for weeks after that crying himself to sleep. 

 

It had taken him months to get used to living at the main house and true to his word his father had visited at least once a day if not even more often back then. Eventually he met the other cursed children, began going to school with them and moving past what had happen to him. 

 

He had passed through these doors a million times since that day; he'd even opened them for Tohru when she had first come to visit. But regardless of all the warm and happy memories he'd had at the main house, though there weren't nearly as many as most children had growing up in their family home. All that came to mind was that first memory, the memory of complete and utter loneliness. And that feeling of abandonment that had filled his entire body that first night his father had left him behind in the main house. 

 

"Momiji?" 

 

The blond hadn't even noticed the door open, but there Kisa was, a curious look on her face, one of obvious worry. Kisa had always been one of his favorite cousins and seeing that look on her face instantly made him regret some of his actions. He had caused her so much worry. 

 

"Sorry Kisa, I was lost in thought." The blond smiled, the grin appearing on his face almost out of force of habit. Kisa smiled and rushed forward wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He couldn’t help but the hug her back. 

 

"Lost in thought? I didn't think you knew how to use your brain." A snarky voice joked from behind the orange haired Sohma. His eyes narrowing in the same jealousy he always had towards anyone Kisa paid extra attention to.

 

"Hiro!" Kisa chastised as she looked back at the boy. 

 

"It's okay Kisa! I'm used to ignoring his crappy attitude." Momiji laughed as he let go of her and made his way into the compound. "Thanks for coming to get me." 

 

"I'm really glad you came Momiji, mom really wanted to see you.” Kisa said, her smile just as contagious as ever.

 

“Its not like he had a choice. Thanks to him all of our parents are freaking out and driving us crazy.” Hiro glowered, not caring in the slightest if he was being insensitive. 

 

“Don’t listen to him Momiji, mom just worries a lot, once she see’s your fine she’ll be back to normal.” Kisa replied as she grabbed her cousin’s hand and pulled him towards her house 

 

"I hope so too Kisa." Momiji replied genuinely, hoping he could fix some of the damage he had caused.

 

***

 

 

“So you’ve been living on your own for about a month?” Suzumi, Kisa’s mother asked as she eyed the blond skeptically, she always had a hard time believing the former rabbit of the zodiac. She always felt as though he was hiding more then he let on to the rest of the family.

 

“Yes ma’am! Its been fun I’ve been doing my own grocery shopping and laundry and I think I’m going to try and learn how to cook.” Momiji said with the biggest smile he could muster. He couldn’t help but be slightly irritated with his father for igniting this whole issue for no good reason other then to cause him grief.

 

Hitori had told him that his father had spent the last few weeks interrogating the other former cursed children and their parents to see if any of them had been acting odd, like Momiji. For some reason he had convinced himself that the actions of his son weren’t his fault or the fault of circumstances in his life but rather just a by-product of the curse breaking.

 

Of course he hadn’t bothered to realize that none of the other children had done anything remotely similar to his son and had instead just sent most of the parents into a panic. Kisa’s mom being the one who was the most worried out of all the other zodiac parents had demanded that the blond come to see her and explain himself. In any other circumstance Momiji would have refused but Suzumi, unlike many of the other zodiac children’s mothers had always been very kind to him. She always reminded him of his own mother and he felt as though maybe he owed her this.

 

The woman in front of him took another sip of her tea and sighed as she put the cup down on the table in front of her.

 

“Momiji, your father is very worried about you. And honestly so am I, I’ve known you for so many years and this is completely out of character for you. Of course the people who care about you are bound to worry when you act out like this! Don’t you think its wrong to treat him this way, and to behave like this in general? I know that you’re a good kid and I understand the effect that your separation from your mother could have had on you but…”

 

“Aunty I know it’s a lot of me to ask but the truth is… well the truth is that this isn’t about the curse or my mother or even about my father, no matter how much he tries to make it out to be.” Momiji butted in before the lecture could go on any further.

 

“Well then what is this about?” She asked, never having been the type of woman to dillydally. Momiji sighed and looked at his hands in his lap, thinking about how to reply.

 

“I just really want some space, dad… he’s just a lot to deal with sometimes and… and I just cant handle him right now. I want to grow on my own and figure out what I want to do and who I want to be. And I just cant do that with him standing over my shoulder half the time and then…” Momiji sighed and stopped himself from going down that rabbit hole. Trying to understand his dads thinking wasn’t going to help him no matter how much he wished it would.

 

“Momiji-“

 

“There’s nothing my father can do to help me at this point in my life… and maybe… maybe this is for the best. I know it’s hard to believe especially with everything that’s happen but I really am fine and there really is nothing to worry about.” The blond explained with as much confidence as he could muster. Hoping that maybe somewhere deep down he wasn’t just saying that to make her feel better.

 

Suzumi regarded the boy for a long moment and then sighed. “Alright then dear.” There was nothing left for her to say.

 

*****

 

“Momiji.” The blond turned to see his cousins watching him as he put his shoes back on, preparing to head home now that dinner was over. Harry had been gone for a couple of days now and it wouldn’t be wrong to say that he wasn’t feeling a bit lonely without his presence right next door. So he was in no rush to head home and if he were being honest he was looking for an excuse not to just yet.

 

“What is it Kisa?” He asked happily

 

“Um… well…” She stuttered and blushed as she stared at him.

 

“She wants you to come get ice cream with us. You know… at the park.” Hiro huffed, a small blush also creeping up on his cheeks.

 

Momiji smiled brightly at the both of them and nodded happily.

 

As they walked down to the park Kisa held onto Momiji’s arm telling him all about her time at school and her new friends. Hiro jumping in every few minutes to make a snarky comments or add his two cents.

 

Momiji smiled and laughed along as he tried his best to embarrass Hiro and make Kisa laugh. Once they got to the park he bought them all some icecream and the sat down at a nearby bench to continue talking.

 

“Oh Momiji! I met your boyfriend!” Kisa exclaimed happily just as she was finishing the last of her ice cream.

 

“What?” Hiro and Momiji both exclaimed in shock. Hiro instantly turned to look between the two of them and then turning back to stare at Momiji who was sitting next to him.

 

“Your gay? I knew it! You had to be a raging flou- OUCH” Hiro quickly grabbed the top of his head where the blond had stricken down on him at the sound of the insult.

 

“Say that again and I’m getting your mom to was out your mouth with soap.” Momiji threatened.

 

“I met him at his when I was with Hitori. He was the one who told me. He’s really really nice.” Kisa exclaimed at the speed of light.

 

“I’m glad you think so.” Momiji said with a bright red blush.

 

“He’s so good looking too!” Kisa swooned putting her hands together and pretending to be lost in a daydream.

 

“I bet he’s not that great.” Hiro mumbled in annoyance making both of them laugh even louder then before.

 

Momiji smiled and began to stand up along with his cousins. It was getting late and he should start heading home plus their ice cream had cooled them down quite a bit and the wind was making them feel chillier then they usually would. Just as Momiji turned to throw their garbage in a near by trash can he heard the sound of a girl shouting Kisa’s name.

 

He froze almost as though it was automatic to the sound of her voice and he could see Hiro out of the corner of his eye doing the same.

 

“Momo!” Kisa exclaimed in shock as the little girl catapulted her self into her arms and squealed.

 

“I though you said you were too busy to play with me today. Did you change your mind. I’m so happy you’re here.” The young blond shot off the statement in a matter of seconds as though the voice could barely keep up with her thoughts.

 

Momiji didn’t turn around but he still knew instantly when she laid eyes on him.

 

“Momiji-Nisan.” She called him her older brother as though it was the most natural thing in the world. He didn’t know what to do yet he found his body moving in its own accord, turning towards her.

 

“Hello Momo.” He smiled as calmly and as kindly as he could. It was the smile he was most used to after all.

 

“Nisan!” She shouted and before he knew it his arms were full of her. She was holding onto his abdomen as tightly as she could and he could internally feel himself waiting for the POP that would announce to the world that he was no longer a human. He didn’t even realize he had closed his eyes until he opened the and looked down at her small form clutching onto him.

 

Kisa and Hiro stood still; neither on of them willing to stop what was happening. They just stood back and watched as Momiji stared down at her for a moment before wrapping his own arms around her.

 

For a moment he felt like he was dreaming. After all this moment had played out in his dreams a million times. This fantasy was nothing new to him and yet here he was.

 

“Did you come to play with me too? Did you bring your violin? I’ve always wanted to play with you.” He heard her ask and before he knew it he was shaken out of his frozen state. It took every fiber of his being not to cry out as he slowly let go and pulled away from her.

 

“No, sorry not today Momo. Actually I should get going soon but maybe…maybe some other day. Okay?” He asked as he bent down on one knee to be closer to her eye level.

 

She was taken aback for a moment, looking as though she wished to hold onto him once more but she simply smiled and nodded happily.

 

“Do you promise?” she asked, to which Momiji smiled and nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

 

“I think I should get going.” He said hurriedly after that he stopped to put his hand on Momo’s head and ruffle her hair a bit before turning around and leaving as quickly as he had come. He didn’t have the heart to turn back.

 

 

***********

 

Momiji let out a sigh of relief as he managed to get as far away from them as possible. He didn’t know why he had ran away so quickly, but he couldn’t think about going back. He couldn’t breath, it was as if everything in his body was screaming to get out of there as quickly as possible. His whole body tingled, he could still feel himself hugging her, hugging Momo. It was sad and pathetic that just a hug could reduce him to this but after so many years of wishing he could hold her, wishing he could hear her call him her big brother. It just hurt so much. He didn’t want to leave but he couldn’t stay. The longer he stayed the more likely he was of running into his parents. He knew one of them would come to pick her up and it was already getting late. He just couldn’t risk it. 

 

“Momiji!” 

 

The blond turned around instantly looking over at Hiro who had come running behind him. 

 

“Hiro? Why did you follow me?” Momiji asked as the younger of the boys tried to catch his breath.

 

“For an idiot you sure do run fast.” Hiro panted causing Momiji to laugh.

 

“Well what can I say. Its a talent.” Momiji joked, his smile as bright as he could. 

 

Hiro gazed at Momiji skeptically, he didn’t get it. Why was the fool so happy when he’d just run away from the park at the speed of freaking light.

 

“Your insane.” He stated, causing the blond to once again laugh.

 

“So why did you follow me?” Momiji asked again

 

“To try and talk some sense into you. Your dads worried about you and he’s going around asking everyone for advice on how to deal with you. It’s freaking everyone out and Kisa’s mom is afraid of it being some side effect to the curse, an just when I think everyone’s just over reacting you start doing crazy shit like this.” Hiro explained.

 

“What, you think I’m going crazy?” Momiji asked.

 

“Well your still smiling like a fool so I’m guessing the answers a yes.” Hiro replied.

 

“Well their wrong and so are you. Nothings going on with me, I just needed to get out of this godforsaken place.” Momiji replied, turning to walk back to the main gate and out of the main house.

 

Hiro sighed and shook his head in annoyance, grabbing him by the arm and holding him back. 

 

“Momiji what the hell is going on with you? I asked Hatsaharu-nii about you too you know, and I think he’s just as confused about all of this as I am, so what’s the problem? Did your dad say something? Is that why your acting crazy?” Hiro exclaimed, his temper rising as he spoke. Momiji just smiled back in return.

 

“Hiro, you shouldn’t meddle into other peoples business.” Momiji sang jokingly.

 

“Damn it! Be serious for once and just tell me what the problem is!” Hiro demanded. “Can’t you see that we're all worried about you? Hatori and Haru, and Kisa, were all worried about you!” 

 

Momiji’s eyes widened in shock at hearing the young man say something like that. “Hiro I-“

 

“Damn it Momiji this is hard! You’re not the only one who’s dealing with this. I still hesitate every time I go to hold my sister! Kisa still gets bullied everyday for her looks and all of our parents still forget sometimes… Forget that the curse is gone… Your not the only one who’s having a hard time so stop-“

 

“At least you get to hold your sister Hiro…” Momiji interrupted, his eyes downcast, his voice almost wavering.

 

“Momiji-“

 

“That’s the difference between us Hiro. You’ll move on and forget and get over it. One day you’ll be able to hold her and you’ll forget that there was ever a time when you would have hesitated. Kisa will get out of school, your parents will get over it. Mine won’t.”

 

“Momiji you have to give him a chance too! What you’re doing right now is just-“

 

“Just what? Just stupid? Useless? Hiro I don’t have a home like you do or a family like you do. I have a mom that will never know I’m hers and a sister who I’ll only ever be able to watch from afar and…” He trailed off.

 

“And?” Hiro asked

 

“And a father who thinks his biggest regret in life was my birth.” Momiji’s eyes fell towards the train they were now standing on. He didn't have the heart to look back up at his cousin and smile. 

 

“Momiji that’s not true. Your dad loves you. I know he does, he wouldn’t be so scared about loosing you if he didn’t!” Hiro shouted. He could hear someone running behind him, he didn’t have to turn around to know it was Kisa. 

 

“My dad isn’t afraid of loosing me Hiro, he’s afraid of loosing his control of me. He’s afraid that one day he won’t be able to prevent it and I’ll run into mother and she’ll remember and then his world will come crashing down again. He’s afraid that I’ll destroy his life again, just like I did the first time.” Momiji’s whole body shook as he said the words out loud, as if the turbulence in his heart was causing an earthquake inside of him. 

 

“Momiji.” Hiro turned to look at Kisa as she called the blonds name out loud, tears already running down her face, she couldn’t watch people she loved suffer. She approached him slowly but froze as he began to speak again.

 

“The truth is... The truth is that the curse might be lifted, but to him I’ll always be the monster that destroyed his life once and could possibly do it again. I’ll never really be his son. He’ll never be proud of me like other dads are proud of their sons and he’ll never carry a photo of me around like a trophy he holds dear. He'll never come to my graduation or be there to wish me good luck on my wedding day. He has never been there before and he never will be there now or in the future. His family are mom and Momo. Not me. I don’t have a family, I never will and I know that. And he knows it too, and it’s pathetic.” Momiji couldn’t take the pressure anymore. He fell on his knees, the sound of them hitting the ground causing a loud bang. 

 

“Momiji please don’t say that! Your not a monster!” Kisa shouted as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. 

 

“He promised that he would love me twice as much for both of them, but the truth is that he pities me. I can’t live like this anymore. I can’t be his own personal monster anymore and I can’t let him hold me in a cage just so that he feels safe. I’m tired of just being a reminder of the worst day in his life. I’m tired of being his worst mistake.” Momiji leaned on Kisa’s shoulder as she held him tighter. Tears running down his face. 

 

“Your not a mistake Momiji. Please don't say that! We love you so much please please don't say that!" Kisa repeated over and over like a mantra, hoping that Momiji would believe her. She held him as tight as she possibly could as he fell apart before her eyes. The sight becoming too much for her to bear. 

 

"Stop saying stupid crap like that, you have a family right here. Whether you like it or not we're your family too.” Hiro argued, his eyes turned away in embarrassment. 

 

Momiji looked up at his cousin and then at Kisa who was holding him in a death grip now and he nodded before hugging her back and crying again. 

 

“I know. I’m sorry. It just hurts so much.” He mumbled. Hiro rolled his eyes but Kisa just cried along harder with him.

 

"Why didn't you tell us? And why didn't you tell Hatori or that idiot Tohru. Maybe they would be able to help you. You know they would want to." Hiro asked. 

 

"I don't want to burden them anymore." Momiji mumbled. 

 

"Momiji you can't be a burden on them. They love you. Please don't keep all of this inside. You need to talk to someone." Kisa added, as she wiped the tears from Momiji’s face. "We love you and we don't want to see you suffer either." 

 

"Kisa. Hiro. Thank you." Momiji said, finally picking himself off the ground and pulling them both into a hug. 

 

******

 

In the distance, hiding behind a bush a blond little girl watched the scene with tears streaming down her face. She knew what she had heard and now all she wished was that she to could go out there and join her cousins and her brother. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the angst I just can’t help myself. Please tell me what you think I hope you enjoyed!


	26. Early Mornings and Lost Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Harry sighed softly as he slipped out of bed. It was the middle of the night and he'd woken up from another nightmare. He turned over to Ron in the other bed and saw his best friend was still asleep. Thankfully Teddy was sleeping with Andromeda tonight so he didn't have to worry about waking him either. He slowly crept down the stairs and into the living room, deciding that maybe this would be better then just staring at the ceiling until everyone else woke up. It was already four and it wouldn't be long until a few of the houses current inhabitants woke up.

It was already the half way mark through his week back in the UK and he couldn't believe that times had gone so quickly. On one hand he was extremely happy to be home. But on the other he was excited to return to Japan. The entire week he was here he wasn't allowed to step foot outside of the burrow grounds. They had cast a spell on the premises and assured him that everyone he wished to see would be at the birthday party they were throwing for Teddy tomorrow. That was great and all but he had gotten used to the freedom of being in Japan and this was a dramatic shift in what had become his new norm. Even if he had been living like this for many years beforehand.

He also missed Momiji. He couldn't wait to go back and go out on more dates and adventures with him. For some reason the blond made him feel like a 13 year old with his first crush. It was pathetic but also kind of nice in a weird way.

He looked down at the copies of the recent Daily Prophet on the table. Mr. Weasley had probably been reading them the night before. He curiously picked one up from the bottom of the pile when he spotted his name on it. His eyes widened as he saw a full picture of himself on what seemed to be a wanted poster.

The headline said "Have you seen this man?" "Harry Potter missing for over a month!" "Friends and loved ones at a loss for the disappearance!" "Could this be the work of dark wizards and witches unknown?"

"What rubbish." Harry whispered to himself as he looked through the stories and theories behind his disappearance. Most of them assuming that he had been kidnapped and that his friends didn't know any better since they had all stuck to the story about him being on vacation in the wilderness of Canada.

Then there were the theories that he'd switched sides and was planning an attack while hiding in the shadows. And of course the allegations about the crazy things he could be doing up in Canada. All of which were more ridiculous then the ones he read before. For a moment he didn't know what to do or feel.

"You shouldn't mind them so much Harry."

"Hermione! You startled me what are you doing up?" Harry turned to see his busy haired friend walk over and sit next to him before resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. She was always so cuddly when she was sleepy.

"I was awake cause of Ginny's snoring. I thought I heard you get up so I decided to join you." She said with a soft smile.

Harry laughed as he remembered the redheads sleeping habits. "She's even worse then Ron." He remarked. Hermione nodded as she rested against him.

"It was another nightmare wasn't it?" She didn't have to ask she already knew.

"Yeah." Harry was almost ashamed to admit it out loud.

"I still get them too. So does Ron. You should talk to us about them." She chastised softly.

"I know. It's just hard." Harry remarked.

"It's PTSD it's not going to go away on its own. You know that right?" Hermione eyed him sceptically.

"Hey! I read those book you gave me I promise I did." He glared softly as he remembered the lecture she had given him so many times before.

"Oh don't pout." She giggled her eyes still closed against him as she cuddled closer into him.

"I'm not pouting." He knew he was most definitely pouting but he was not about to admit that out loud.

"Have you been having them a lot?" She asked softly.

"No. Not as much as before, at least not the bad ones. This is only the second time since I moved." He commented realizing they had in fact been getting better.

"I'm glad. I was worried being in a new environment would set you off." She remarked.

"It didn't help with the first one. I went into a full blown panic but it was fine in the end." Harry replied honestly. The image of Momiji sitting next to him bathed in moonlight coming to mind.

"That's good, I'm glad." Hermione looked up at him from the corner of her eye. She knew that goofy grin like the back of her hand.

"You like him that much huh?" She said wish a smile, nudging her head to his chest teasingly as she pulled her mint coloured robe tighter around herself.

The blush on his face spread like lightning and she couldn't help but laugh softly at him.

"I know you too well Harry James Potter." She joked, he laughed as he hugged her closer. He hadn't realized just how much he missed her.

"I know you better Hermione Granger." He said said back.

"Oh?" She asked. He grinned down at her as though he was the Cheshire cat personified.

"You've been having them recently too haven't you. The nightmares I mean." His face no longer smiling as brightly as before.

She smiled and nodded into his chest. Hiding things from him was impossible.

"Is it the stress from school?" He knew becoming a magical physician was extremely difficult and the schooling was nothing but gruelling. But if anyone could be successful at it it would be her.

"That and living in the dormitories. I wish I could just live on my own or with Ron. The constant noise sets me off. I nearly burned my bed down about a month ago." She remarked offhandedly, not bothering to open her eyes. She yawned softly before going back to her previous position.

"You were always a bit of a pyromaniac." He joked before the "Ouch!" Shot out of him as the side of her fist landed on his thigh.

"Not funny." She mumbled.

"Now who's pouting?" He snickered.

"I heard you asked Molly and Arthur to come to the store opening in July." She mentioned after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah. I think it'll be nice for them."

"Can we come to? Me and Ron I mean. He's gonna be on break from the aurors program for some time in the summer and so will I. So I was wondering-"

"You don't have to ask 'Mione."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... Doesn't matter the time the day or the reason. I have your spare keys upstairs either way."

She smiled softly to herself. She'd never admit it but her fear of him going was always tied to her fear of loosing him. Harry was her best friend. She needed him just as much as he needed her and being so far apart was always scary and hard.

"I'm proud of you." She mumbled back.

"I know. I'm proud of you too." He whispered back as he felt her arms wrap just a bit more tightly around him. Before either of them knew it they fell fast asleep, smiles softly lighting their faces.

An hour later that's exactly how Ron found them. He couldn't help but to smile and sit down next to Hermione and join them. He slowly wrapped his arms around them and adjusted them so he could fit himself right in. He summoned a blanket for them and then shut his own eyes. He couldn't help but to think that yes this was exactly what home felt like.

"Oh my just look at the three of them all snuggled up. They look so young, like little babies." Molly whispered as her husband smiled and nodded in agreement as he held his arm around her.

"Would be a real pity to wake them up." He whispered back softly. He said before a light bulb went off in his mind. "Accio camera." He said with a wave of his wand an instantly there it was. Quickly he went about getting a few photos. Each one instantly coming out of the bottom of the magical Polaroid camera.

Molly smiled softly and she looked down at the photos the three of them softly snoring under a blanket as if they didn't have a worry in the world. She couldn't help but think that yes, this is the way it should be.

Not that that would last long. She realized it the moment she saw George slipping down the stairs. She knew that look on his face. Her and Arthur instantly motioning for him to stop right there. Not that that boy ever once listened to anything they said to him. He slowly crept up behind them and pulled out his wand, Arthur quickly sprang into action and attempted to disarm him him or stop him but it was too late. A blaring honking sound filled the room causing all the of the couches occupiers to wake up screaming. Ron instantly falling off the couch and Harry and Hermione looking around, trying to make sense of what was happening.

Ron instantly got to his feet and caught a look of his brother laughing his head off behind the couch. He didn't have to think before he was chasing after him in a wild speed, the wand in his pant pocket in his hand throwing various jinxes and hexes.

Molly shouted attempting to calm them down as Harry and Hermione came to their senses and realized what had happen. It took less then a second for Hermione to pull the wand out of her robe and charm both the red heads into freezing on spot. She then put a body binding spell on George and bound his mouth shut for good measure before releasing them.

Harry stood back and laughed as George hoped around like a wobbly pogo stick as he tried to pry his lips open, not that they would budge.

"Honestly. I don't know what that boy was thinking. Atleast we got the pictures." Molly chastised as she regarded her older son.

Hermione nodded in agreement as she took the freezing spell off Ron.

"Thanks love." He commented as he stretched his arms then laughed at his brother waddling around.

"Honestly this boy will never learn." Molly resigned to herself as she shook her head at her sons antics.

Arthur couldn't help but to smile and nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading let me know what you think.


	27. Birthday's Families and Feeling at Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

"'ARRY!!" Was the only sound the half giant could exclaim as he grabbed the bespectacled man into a nearly bone crushing hug.

 

"Ha-gr-id can-t br... breath!" Harry squeezed out of his lungs as best he could.

 

"Oh blimey! My mistake 'arry didn't mean to cause you no harm. Was just excited is all." The grounds keeper and professor blushed, letting go of him quickly. It didn't take long for Harry to grab onto him this time pulling him into as tight a hug as Harry could muster.

 

"I missed you too." He said with a smile. After all these years he could never not be happy to see Hagrid.

 

"Now now Hagrid there's no need to cry. It hasn't been that long after all." A voice wiser then its years chirped up from behind him. He would know that voice any where.

 

Hagrid sniffed and nodded as he made his way into the burrow mumbling about how quickly they grow. Harry smiled and turned back to his guest.

 

"Professor McGonagall. Welcome." Harry smiled as he saw her at the entrance of the burrow. She looked as eternal as she had the moment he had first met her all those years ago. Her dark red and black robes billowing behind her in the wind.

 

She smiled as she walked into the entrance and wrapped her arms around the boy she had come to care so deeply for over the years.

 

"I see you're doing well, the Canadian wilderness must suit you." The smirk on her lips was enough to give her away.

 

"Molly told you?" Harry asked with a laugh. He could only imagine the grilling Mrs Weasley must have gotten before she dragged the truth out of her. Harry more then anyone could feel her pain.

 

"She really did try." Minerva said with a laugh. "So how is the magical east?"

 

"Incredible!" Harry said, his eyes practically glazing over.

 

"And there Mr. Potter is my one shortcoming as your teacher. You've grown so much and yet you vocabulary is still abysmal." She said with a sigh as she made her way through the door. Hanging her robe with a flick of her wand as she went.

 

"And here I thought it was my dancing." Harry joked his smile as infectious as she remembered his fathers being.

 

"No sadly that particular title lies with Mr. Ronald Weasley. I nearly shudder at the thought of his Yule ball dancing." She joked back making Harry laugh out at the mere mention of the memory.

 

Harry looked out once more. In the distance he could see the wards that marked the entrance into the Weasleys grounds flickering. Someone was trying to sneak in. Probably a nosey reporter or a ministry worker.

 

Harry pulled out his wand and whispered the spell without a second thought re-enforcing and strengthening them so that their night wouldn't be interrupted.

 

"Hey mate I think that's everyone." Ron said as he finished the spell. "Are they actually trying to break in. That's ridiculous."

 

"I wonder who it is." Harry asked out loud.

 

"Not the ministry, Shacklebolt took care of that." Ron added.

 

"Would be nice if he could get rid of them for good." Harry mumbled.

 

"In his defence he did try but he was out ruled by the minister. Man's a menace I tell you."

 

Harry shock his head in frustration, over the week everyone had come clean about the intense questioning the ministry had put them through about his disappearance. The new minister Charles Spidlow was a ruthless man when it came to hunting him. He was a vigilant believer that Harry had been exposed to too much dark magic and that he was a danger. Either he was working for the ministry or he was going to fight against them, and no amount of assurances would convince him otherwise.

 

"I don't know what to do." Harry stated. Worry eminent on his face, his arms crossing in concentration.

 

"Mate don't."

 

"I didn't say anything." His voice spiking higher in defence of himself.

 

"I literally heard you think it." Ron's face as bemused as ever when his best friends mind started planning.

 

"That's ridiculous."

 

"So is walking into the ministry first thing tomorrow morning and trying to 'straighten it all out'." Ron's air quotes making his best friend role his eyes.

 

"That's not what I was thinking."

 

"Yes it was."

 

"Fuck off. Its not a bad plan."

 

"Your right because its an awful plan. Listen mate let me deal with this. I'm trying my best to get him to calm down, he's a friend of dads and we have a good way in. I've got a plan just trust me on this." Ron assured him.

 

"And if that doesn't work?"

 

"Then there's a couple of backup plans I've got in the works. Either way I've got you covered." Ron said with a smile as he grabbed his best friend by the shoulder and brought him inside. "When have I ever led you astray?"

 

"Don't answer that." He added before Harry got the chance.

 

Harry couldn't help but shake his head and laugh.

 

The two of them started making their rounds through all their friends and family who had come to visit.

 

The birthday boy was delighted. Dressed in a green and black suit his hair was changing colours so fast no one could keep up.

 

His cake was larger then life, decorated with all the bells and whistles that George thought appropriate for a four year old. The cake lit up all sorts of different colours and there were all manner of creatures dancing like holograms as if the cake were their theatre.

 

In the background twisted sisters songs were playing from the radio and a few couples had taken to dancing away in the living room. Ginny was doing her level best to piss of her two oldest brothers by refusing to introduce them to her new boyfriend. Percy, for some reason, had decided to play devils advocate and oh if looks could kill.

 

Neville and Luna were helping Ginny make her point, a bit too well since Bill looked about ready to murder anyone and everyone who was a possible boyfriend.

 

Fleur was laughing the night away with Hagrid as they swapped stories about her old headmistress that he was still seeing from time to time.

 

Harry laughed as Molly and Minerva argued about whether Teddy would be the best behaved or worst behaved child Hogwarts will ever see. Andromeda couldn't make up her mind no matter how much she wished it to be the earlier. The idea of taking him the the platform one day nearly bringing tears to Harry's eyes. He could already see the day coming up faster then he ever thought it would. They really do grow up so fast.

 

Shacklebolt was humouring George as the red head ran him through some ideas for how to use his toys in auror combat. Ron looked less then impressed especially when he was being volunteered to play test dummy.

 

Hermione smiled and laughed as she grabbed her best friend by the arm and told him that dinner was ready. Or at least that's what Molly assured her.

 

The extended dining room sat everyone cozily and they wouldn't have had it any other way. Teddy sat up at the head of the table. Molly and Andromeda on either side of him as he waiting patiently for everyone to cheers before digging into the meal.

 

The food and butter beer flowed plentifully as did the conversation. Harry smiled and laughed as he watched everyone reminisce and laugh. Arthur was telling story after story of all the strange things muggles had told him when the encountered magical objects. Hermione was trying to justify their strange rationalizations but that was easier said then done especially when she was laughing so hard.

 

George was trying his best to serenade his old professor for no other reason then that he found it absolutely hilarious. Teddy was also joining in and Minerva would be lying is she said she hadn't missed his antics throughout the school year.

 

Hermione, Luna and Neville were carrying on a conversation about medical spells and healing properties of different plants. Hagrid chiming in every now and then with his own experience.

 

The night was one filled with laughter and happiness. There wasn't a single person there who wasn't overjoyed at being in one another's company.

 

As dinner wrapped up the cake was levitated out onto a table in the living room. Harry lifted Teddy onto his hip and smiled at the boy. They pulled up a chair and stood him up in front of the cake.

 

"Okay baby, make a wish, but only in your head, if you say it out loud it won't come true, remember?" Harry asked the boy, his hands on his shoulders as he concentrated on his precious godson.

 

"I remember!" Teddy exclaimed, his excitement as infectious as ever.

 

"Ok then." And so everyone began to sing. As happy birthday rang through the home Teddy looked overjoyed and Harry couldn't help but to be happy with him. He hoped, where ever they were, that Remus and Tonks were proud of who he had become and that they were happy at how Harry had raised him.

 

"Alright do you have your wish Teddy?" Harry asked. The boy nodded happily. "Okay blow out your candles."

 

And with that Teddy blew out the candles, all of the smoke blowing to glitter and spreading across the room. George proud that the candle had worked and wowed the birthday boy. Molly waved her wand and quickly the cake began to cut it self into pieces and serve itself to everyone.

 

Teddy sat down, digging into his slice of cake, the smile still on his face. Harry bent down and kissed the top of his head. Nothing made him happier then seeing his little boy happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	28. Kitchen Congregations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you enjoy the chapter!

"I don't know what to do." Momiji said for the hundredth time as he paced back and forth in his kitchen.   
  
"Momiji I understand that this is hard for you but you have to come to some type of a decision."   
  
Hatori eyed his cousin verily. As much as he loved him this would have to reach a resolution somehow. After Momijis breakdown in front of Kisa and Hiro he’d spent the week trying to come up with ways to deal with the problem that had come up with his father. But it seemed that no matter how much he racked his brain for a solution he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what he could do to fix this.  
  
"You're not getting it Hari, every time I think of seeing him or talking to him or being anywhere near him I... I just start running. I don't know why. I just do." Momiji was distraught that much was obvious the blonde nearly had tears in his eyes from the anxiety.   
  
"Momiji you should-"   
  
"I went to his office today." He finally admitted.   
  
"Wait, what?" Hatsaharu stuck his head out of the kitchen, tea in hand and he placed it on the table. The three of them once again congregating in Momijis kitchen to discuss the mental breakdown their blonde cousin seemed to be having.   
  
"And what happen?" Hatori asked, crossed arms finally releasing and reaching for the tea.   
  
Momiji sighed and finally stopped pacing.  
  
"Nothing. I walked in, walked up to his office, asked to see him. His secretary was new and asked who I was and if I had an appointment. I told her I didn't have an appointment. She glared at me and told me to take a seat. I said never mind and was leaving and then all of a sudden I saw him turn the corner down the hall and … I don’t even know what happen. One second I was right there in front of him and the next I was somehow standing in a janitors closet for 20 minutes till security showed up and escorted me out."   
  
Momiji took a seat as both of his cousins digested that information. None of them speaking as they drank their tea and collected their thoughts.   
  
"So the security. How did they..." Hatori began.   
  
"The janitor tried to open the door but I held it shut. He thought it was locked so he called security to unlock it for him and then they came and there I was." Momiji sighed and drank some more tea shuddering at the memory.   
  
"Did you tell them you were lost?" Hatsaharu asked.   
  
"What inside a closet?" Hatori replied.   
  
"That's what the security said." The blonde added, his shoulders slumping with defeat. "I can't face him."   
  
"Maybe write him a letter?" Hatsaharu suggested.   
  
"Or a text." Hatori added thinking that maybe that might be easier then an actual conversation.

  
"And say what? Hey dad I know you want to see me so I came to your office today but the sight of you scared me so badly that I spent 20 minutes contemplating my life choices in a janitor’s closet. Long story short I have no idea how to deal with you but I'm sorry for giving your security staff a hard time. Love Momiji - ie the son you never wanted and won't stop being a thorn in your side?" The blonde replied before collapsing on the table.   
  
"Maybe without that last part." Hatori suggested, not knowing what to do either, this whole situation was getting a bit out of control, even for him.   
  
"Or with it, it might be a good wake up call." Hatsaharu chimed in only to receive a glare from Hatori.   
  
"He's your father Momiji and I know this whole situation is a bit of a mess but he does really love you." Hatori stated. Over the past week he'd gotten around 50 messages from Katsu begging for his help.   
  
Honestly even he was a bit surprised by how desperate Katsu had become. He went from confused to angry to just plain sad within minutes. This secret was taking a toll on them both and Hatori knew that. At the end of the day both wished for the same thing. To be a happy family, and as crazy as it is they both only have each other. Katsu is Momiji’s father, the only parent he has, and Momiji does love him, that much was obvious.   
  
And as far as Katsu was concerned he loved his son. Momiji was the only person who knew him in and out, Momiji knew every story and every secret he had, he knew exactly who he cared about and who he hated. It might not be obvious but Momiji and his father had always been extremely close. So this separation was hitting them both hard. At the end of the day they were both missing an important person in their lives and they both desperately wanted to fix this rift that had somehow grown in between them.  
  
"He probably hates me." Momiji groaned and Hatori had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.   
  
'Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I've heard Katsu say that a  
million times this week.' He thought to himself.   
  
"Maybe." Hatsaharu replied before Hatori hit him upside the head.   
  
"He doesn't hate you Momiji. He's just an idiot who doesn't know how to fix this situation even though he’s the primary cause of it." Hatori attempted to defend him but failed miserably.   
  
"Thanks guys." Momiji sighed in defeat.   
  
"Maybe I should just wait it out and see if I can work up the nerve to see him. I did get all the way to his secretary. Maybe next time I'll get into his office before I run off." He hypothesized, planning some sort of strategy for actually doing this.   
  
Hatsaharu shook his head at the blonde and got up, grabbing his jacket off the couch as he went.   
  
"Listen Momiji just drop it for now. You need space. Just sit back and relax and this will all work out." The black and white haired cousin stated as he made his way towards the door. "Just don't stress out." He added before putting his shoes on and heading to the door. Waving goodbye as he went.   
  
Momiji sighed and looked towards Hatori wondering what his opinion was on this.   
  
"Hari?" Momiji asked, hoping, just like when he was younger, that the doctor would have all the answers in the world.   
  
Hatori reached over and put a hand on the boys’ head. Those honey coloured eyes looking up at him with nothing but hope.   
  
"I hate to say this but Hatsaharu might be right about this." The doctor finally admitted.   
  
Momijis shoulders slumped as he finally came to terms with the fact that he would just have to deal with this madness.   
  
"Now come on let's get you some groceries, you can't just live off instant noodles and junk foods." He said with a smile as he made his way to the door.   
  
Momiji smiled softly and nodded and followed him out. 

 

***  
  
Grocery shopping with Hatori was as hilarious as Momiji remembered it being when ever he tagged along with him when he was younger.   
  
"Momiji you need to eat a lot of spinach its rich in iron and is essential in a nutritious diet. There's no work required in eating Spanish since you can eat it raw." Hatori went on and on. Filling Momijis cart with fresh fruits and vegetables, wraps and buns and sliced meats.   
  
"Hari isn't this a bit too much?" Momiji asked as he watched his cart fill up fuller then he ever had before.   
  
"No not at all. All of these are essential in a well balanced diet. You’re a growing young man Momiji you need to get into good habits early on." Hatori lectured.   
  
"I think your spending to much time with sensei. Your starting to sound just like her." The blonde mumbled under his breath only to feel a smack on the backside of his head.   
  
"Ouch what did you do that for.” The blonde protested as he rubbed the sore spot.  
  
"It's easy to make sandwiches, wraps and salads. Based on what you put in them." Hatori continued, completely ignoring his pouting cousin.   
  
"Mayu and Hatori sitting in a tree-"   
  
"Don't make me hit you again Momiji." Hatori stated glaring over his shoulder at him.   
  
"Love you too." Momiji teased as he smiled brightly at his cousin.   
  
"Speaking of relationships how are things with you and Potter-san?" Hatori looked back at his cousin, the shock on his face about being asked such a thing was evident.   
  
"Um- well it's good. He's in England at the moment." Momiji explained.   
  
"I hear he told you about his gifts." Hatori asked nonchalantly as he read the ingredients on the back of a box of croutons.   
  
"Ye-yeah he did. He took me to the shop as well. It was incredible." Momiji said, going on to tell him all about the day and his experiences.   
  
"I've never had so much fun! Why didn't you tell me about it Hatori?" Momiji asked.   
  
"I wasn't allowed to. There's a rule in the Sohma house that any cursed child who isn't born with magic can't be told about it. Apparently generations ago it created resentment among the cursed members of the family. If I could have told you I would have." Hatori explained.  
  
"Oh. I had no idea. So who else is..."   
  
"Just myself and Kisa." Hatori added.   
  
"Oh wow and so is there a whole magical section of the family?" Momiji asked, making sure he was keeping his voice low so people wouldn't over hear.   
  
"Yeah there is. Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about Momiji." Hatori began. He waited a moment, gathering his thoughts before he turned into an empty isle and face his cousin.   
  
"Momiji your mom, Klara, she's also a witch."   
  
Momiji froze for a moment, his eyes wide as digesting that information. His mom is a witch. His mom.   
  
"Dad-" He mumbled quietly before Hatori cut him off.  
  
"No. He's just like you. Not an ounce of magic in him. Your sister though, she takes after your mom." Hatori explained. "The reason I'm telling you this is because the wizarding community here is small. There's a chance you will run into them if you go to events with Harry." He added. He eyed Momiji wearily as the blonde thought about what all of this would mean.  
  
"I shouldn't go then." He mumbled.  
  
"No. That's not what I mean Momiji. I want you to go. I know you and Katsu have lived in fear of seeing them for so many years. But the curse is gone now. Go live your life. The more your interact with them, even on a micro level, the easier this will be for Katsu to come to terms with and accept." Hatori explained, his hand reaching out to squeeze the blondes arm in comfort. Hoping that said blonde would agree with him on this.  
  
Momiji regarded him for a moment and nodded. He could always tell when Hatori was hiding something from him but then again he trusted him.   
  
"I don't know about that Hari. But I know you're probably right about this." He said with a sigh. Hatori smiled and ruffled his hair and then grabbed the cart and kept moving.   
  
"Don't worry Momiji, it’ll all work out. I’m sure of it." He said with a smile and Momiji couldn't help but believe in him.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think!!


End file.
